Bell Tolls Three
by Ziva- Zia- Z
Summary: Orphaned at a young age. No memory to speak of. Ten years later, a young man tells her he can reunite her with her family- for a price. What starts out as a sham marriage, soon becomes real, but what will happen when she recovers her memory? Will he lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Bell Tolls Three**

 **Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Summary: Orphaned at a young age. No memory to speak of. Ten years later, a young man tells her he can reunite her with her family- for a price. What starts out as a sham marriage, soon becomes real, but what will happen when she recovers her memory? Will he lose her forever? Written: 2005. Found: 2017.**

 _1918_

She was found wandering among the fields of Munchkinland, barefoot, in only a nightgown. Her long black hair was down around her shoulders in tangles, and she was shivering as the rains fell harder. Unaware of her injuries- mainly the cut on the side of her head- she continued to wander among the fields, soon becoming soaked through to the skin.

Eventually, she stumbled upon a house; firelight burning brightly in the windows. Hesitantly, she reached up, knocking softly at the door. Several minutes passed before the door opened. "Yes? Oh, sweet Oz!"

The woman was older, with long white hair pulled back in a bun on her head, and she wore red velvet robes; worn though they were, they still retained some of their beauty from years passed. Her dark eyes lit up at the sight of the child, and quickly, she rushed to the girl, pulling her close and leading her inside. As soon as the door shut behind them though, the child collapsed; either from exhaustion, the cold or something else, the woman wasn't sure. As she ordered one of the older children to fetch the doctor, she cradled the girl in her arms by the fire, confused by the quartet of emerald diamonds tattooed on the outer edges of each of her eyes.

They were the most peculiar things the woman had ever seen, and yet, they seemed oddly familiar to her. She knew that people of the Vinkus were often tattooed, however those were blue, not green...

"Mistress Morrible?"

She looked up from her examination as the doctor arrived. Laying the girl among the pillows on the sofa, she stood, backing away so he could examine the child. After a quick examination, the man turned to her.

"Is she going to be all right?"

"How did she come to be here?"

"I don't know. I opened the door when I heard a knocking and she was standing there in nothing but her nightgown. The poor thing must be near frozen, being out in that rain all night. And she has those... strange markings around her eyes..."

The doctor turned back to the child. He knelt down to study the diamonds. A moment passed as he gently brushed his fingers over them. It was clear what they were.

Tattoos.

This child bore four tattoos, two on either side of the outer side of her eyes. He'd never seen emerald diamond tattoos before. Not many people had.

* * *

"Fae! Come play with me, please!"

The child looked up from the book she was reading. Her long, raven hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, with a worn blue bow holding it together. The child was thin, which made her pale skin look even paler. It was discovered that the young girl was somewhat of a mystery; she possessed no memory of who she was, who her family was, where she came from, or how she had gotten to the orphanage.

The doctor diagnosed it as amnesia.

And there was no guarantee she would ever regain her memory.

With no memory of who she was, where she came from or how she ended up wandering the fields of Munchkinland that long ago day, the only thing the child could think to say when the doctor asked her in regards to her name was Fae. She wasn't sure why that name had come to mind, but it had.

She had been Fae ever since.

The other children at the orphanage adored her, despite the strange diamonds tattooed on her skin. Though at first she shied away from them, eventually, she had come to realize they weren't going to hurt her, and that some of them actually wanted to be her friends.

Two months had passed since her arrival at the orphanage. Morrible had looked after the child as best she could, attempting to pull her from her shell, but the girl spent the majority of her time in the meager library the orphanage had, reading the books she had read a thousand times before. Occasionally, she would play with the other children, but the majority of the time, she kept to herself. And on the very _rare_ occasion that one of the children was adopted...

Then it was up to Morrible to go in search of the child; she often hid in the over-crowded attic, watching from the windows as the happy little family ventured out to start their new life together. Tears would slip down the girl's cheeks, and she would hug her knees to her chest, refusing all contact, her gaze never leaving the window. Long after the new family would leave, Fae would stay up in the attic, her gaze attached to the glass, as though she were searching for something or someone. As though she were hoping that the pieces of her missing memory would return to her if she waited by the attic window.

 _"Please, Fae!"_

After a moment, the girl shut her book and put it aside. The ten-year-old got up from her chair, taking the younger girl's hand. She allowed the younger girl to pull her upstairs to her room to play. She took a seat on the child's bed, as the girl pulled out a raggedy looking little doll, and climbed into her lap. The child played for a while before asking,

"Fae? Where are your Mama and Daddy?"

The child sighed, wrapping her arms around the little girl. "I don't know Candle."

"You don't remember them?"

She met the child's blue eyes. "I don't remember anything, really. I just remember waking up and..." She shrugged. "I was here."

"Oh." Candle turned back to her doll before turning back to the older girl. "But don't you want to know who they are?"

The child thought a moment. "I... I would love to know that I had a family who was missing me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017**

 _They ran through the halls, laughing and giggling, their long, dark hair flying out behind them. The white dresses they wore were light and airy, making them seem like fairies._

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up; it was dark and silent, the only sound the wind outside. Silently, she climbed out of bed, making her way out of the room. The wood floors were cold, but she ignored them, continuing down the stairs until she got to the sitting area. A fire crackled in the grate, and after a moment, she moved towards it, stopping at the sight of a couple newspapers lying sprawled across the table. Snatching them up, she moved to sit beside the fire, and tilted the paper towards the light in order to read the heading.

 _COUNTRY OF FLIAAN SUCCUMBS TO REVOLUTION!_

Fliaan? What was Fliaan? Where was Fliaan?

She had never heard of such a place. The only reason she knew she was in Munchkinland was because she'd been told by Mistress Morrible after the doctor finished examining her, not long after she'd awoken that night. The fire crackled and popped as she continued looking through the headlines.

 _REPORTS THAT SAMRAAT AND FAMILY SLAUGHTERED IN THEIR BEDS_

Mass slaughter? Wherever this Fliaan was, she was glad not to be there. Even though she didn't know who she was or where she came from, or if she even had a family, at least she was safe in Munchkinland, and not trapped in a country going to destruction. At least Mistress Morrible kept a roof over her head and made sure she and the other orphans had something in their stomachs. Her gaze moved down to the smaller headlines.

 _DAUGHTERS OF SAMRAAT RUMORED TO HAVE ESCAPED SLAUGHTER_

Beneath the headline, was a copy of a photograph. Four young girls stared out at her, all dressed in flowing white dresses, their dark hair pulled back and held with big white bows. The two oldest wore their hair up and out of their faces, while the two younger ones still wore their hair down; it tumbled down their shoulders in fountains of black, and on the outer edges of their eyes, were what appeared to be black smudges, but she couldn't tell for the newsprint.

 _The four daughters of Samraat Frexpar and Samrãjñī Melena, rumored to have escaped the slaughter of their family- Left to Right: Sophelia, Oziandra, Elphaba, Nessarose_

Despite the grainy picture, they were very beautiful. And even though they were captured within a formal portrait, it was evident that the girls didn't look much older than her- perhaps the oldest was around eighteen or sixteen, and the youngest, most likely around ten or twelve. She couldn't imagine living in such luxury, only to have it taken away, and then having to flee-

"Fae?"

The girl looked up at the soft voice. Mistress Morrible stood over her, having slipped into the kitchen for a glass of water, and found the girl sitting by the fire, enraptured by the newspapers. The child dropped the papers at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Morrible-"

"No, it's quite all right, Fae. But shouldn't you be in bed? It is early, and you need your sleep, all children do."

"I couldn't." The woman nodded, helping the child up and taking her into the kitchen, where she fixed a meager cup of tea and set it before the girl at the table. The child had gathered the newspapers to her chest and now set them down on the table between them. She sipped her tea in silence, as Morrible looked over the articles, the doctor's words ringing in her head. It had been nearly four months since the child had arrived at her doorstep, and in that time, the doctor had come to a couple conclusions about the girl; conclusions that were shaky at best.

 _"Though she looks to be about ten years of age, I believe that she is closer to thirteen or fourteen. When I first examined her that night, I was surprised to discover how exceedingly thin she was- as though she had been held captive and starved for weeks or even months. She may appear to be the age of ten, but her development- even stunted- is closer to that of a young girl in the early years of puberty."_

As Morrible sat across from the girl, she believed the doctor was right; though the girl was thin, she was slightly more developed than children of ten or even twelve years. She also seemed to possess an air about her that was tinged in fear, as though she'd lived through something she never wished to witness again.

 _"The markings around her eyes are just as mysterious now as they were that first night I examined them. They are clearly tattoos, but they are unlike any I have ever seen before. The Arjiki of the Vinkus tattoo themselves with diamonds of blue, not green, and they get nowhere near the eyes, for they believe the eyes are the windows to the soul, and to tattoo there would be to close those windows forever. No, these markings are evidently from some faraway land- perhaps the Quox or Ev, somewhere we have never dared explore. Perhaps they are even the markings of a people far across the mythical ocean, but we may never know."_

"Do you think they survived?" Morrible looked up, wrenched out of her thoughts by the girl's question.

"I'm sorry, Fae, I didn't hear you. What did you ask?"

The girl nodded to the photograph of the Emperor's daughters. "Do you think they survived, like the reports say?"

Morrible turned her gaze to the photograph in the paper. Four innocent faces stared back at her, children who had grown up in the lap of absolute luxury, most likely now forced to live in squalor just to survive the very revolution that was said to have killed their parents and younger brother, Shell. But their survival- if any- would not be known until the revolution was over and things in Fliaan were back under control, whoever's control that would be, Emperor or common man.

"If they _have_ survived, then the Unnamed God himself is keeping a very close eye on them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017**

 _1928_

Her fingers moved quickly, working her long black hair into a plait that fell thick down her back. Once done, she quickly washed her face before slipping out of the bathroom and making for what had once been her bedroom. While most orphans left once they hit eighteen, she had stayed, preferring to help Mistress Morrible care for the younger children.

And then last night, she had been taken aside, and a small square of cloth with several coins pressed into her hand. Though she was a big help with the children, Morrible understood that it was Fae's time to find her own life, away from the orphanage, perhaps in the Gillikin or the Glikkus or even the Emerald City. At twenty-four, the girl looked about eighteen, but she was a hard worker, and despite the fact that she possessed no memory to speak of, she was a pleasant girl, though quiet.

Once everyone got over the strange green diamonds tattooed by her eyes.

As she pulled on the ratty, worn coat she had received for Lurlinemas one year, the older woman entered the room, watching the girl she had grown rather fond of over the last ten years prepare to make her way in the world. Fae had grown into quite a beautiful young lady, she noted silently. From the girl's pin-straight long hair, black as a raven's wing, to her small features and dark eyes, she could have appeared on the cover of a lady's magazine. Still thin as ever, her curves were there, though they were difficult to see. She had certainly grown up in the ten years she'd been at the orphanage.

"Are you sure I can't stay, Mistress Morrible?"

The older woman shook her head as the girl pulled on a pair of gloves that she'd cut the fingers off of, and then wound the grey scarf she'd received as a Lurlinemas gift the year before, around her neck. The last thing she grabbed was her cap- a worn out cap forgotten by one of the newsboys as they'd delivered the paper one day that Fae had quickly taken possession of- and slipped it onto her head.

"It's time for you to make your way in the world, Fae. You can't stay here any longer. You need to make your own life now."

"But I don't even know who I am, let alone where my life should be-"

Morrible gently laid a hand against the girl's cheek. Of all the orphans she had cared for over the years, she felt closest to Fae; perhaps it was because she possessed no memory of who she was before that rainy night ten years earlier. Perhaps it was because she saw some of herself in the girl. Either way, it tugged painfully at her heart to turn the girl out, but she knew that in the long run, it was what was best for Fae.

"You will find your life, and make it your own."

The girl shook her head. "But Mistress Morrible-"

The two made their way out of the orphanage, but stopped on the stoop. Gently, Morrible took the girl's face in her hands, smiling softly at her.

"Your life is yours to make. Whatever you wish, Fae." She then pressed a kiss to the girl's head, and slipped back inside. "It's time to take your place in life. I know you will do well."

* * *

She somehow managed to make it to Nest Hardings. The Munchkinland city wasn't as big as the Emerald City, but it was certainly the biggest city Fae had ever seen. There was so much activity, she had trouble taking it all in. Eventually, she slipped into what appeared to be a small coffee shop and took a seat at a table, catching her breath, oblivious to the stares she received. A newspaper lay on a nearby table and she grabbed it, deciding to preoccupy herself with the headlines while she figured out what to do exactly.

"... if they did survive, then there's a good chance the monarchy will be restored..."

"... innocent children, slaughtered in their beds... how anyone could survive that is near impossible!"

"Miraculous is what it is- if they actually have survived..."

"... it's been ten years. I doubt any of the missing royals would have hidden out for ten years-"

"... with all the unrest in Fliaan, of course they would hide out! Hiding would be the safest thing for them to do-"

Her attention moved from the hushed whispers floating around the coffee shop to the heading on the newspaper, and suddenly she understood _why_ such whispers were going around.

 _FLIAAN ROYAL FAMILY REPORTED SLAIN; RUMORS THAT TWO ROYAL CHILDREN SURVIVED_

Two children possibly having survived? Ten years after the family was supposedly slaughtered in their beds as the country burned? Though the article didn't state which children they thought survived, there was a good chance it was the boy and one of the four daughters.

She sighed, setting the paper down and pulling out the few coins Mistress Morrible was able to give her. She had just enough to... well, she wasn't sure what she had just enough for. Though at the moment, the only thing that sounded good was a cup of coffee; something hot to warm her bones and give her enough time to think of what she would do next. After ordering her coffee, she returned to her chair and removed her coat, scarf and hat, waiting. Once the coffee was made, she was up in a few seconds, rushing over to take the cup and saucer from the woman who had made it, only to have someone else grab it at the same time.

"Excuse me, but that's mine."

"No, I ordered it, therefore it belongs to me-"

She looked up, finding herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

 _Those eyes... they were breathtaking... and so... so... familiar..._

He quickly snapped out of it when she tugged the cup and saucer out of his hands and quickly retreated back to her table. "Hey!" But she ignored him, taking a seat and returning to the newspaper on her table. He skidded to a stop before her table, hastily adjusting his coat and straightening his hat. "Do you mind if I sit?" Those same dark eyes that he'd been so entranced with a few moments ago slid up to stare at him over the rim of the cup.

Silence fell between them, before she set the cup down. "Why? I told you, this is my cup of coffee. I bought and paid for it on my own!"

"Whoa, whoa, there's no need to get so defensive." He held up his hands. "I'm Fiyero. I just wanted to know if I could sit down. We could... you know, talk?"

The girl studied him for several minutes, before gesturing for him to take the seat across from her.

"Fae."

He was taller than her, with sandy-colored hair and dark eyes, a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck. They sat in silence for several minutes before he once again opened his mouth. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

Her gaze moved from the newspaper she was reading to his face, and after a moment,

"I've never been here before."

"Oh." He glanced down at the newspaper heading, before returning his gaze to hers. "Well, where are you headed?"

The girl shrugged. "I... I don't know. I... I was kind of hoping I could find my family... or... discover if I ever even _had_ a family." It was then that she removed her cap, setting it on the table beside her, and his eyes widened at the green diamonds on the outer edges of her eyes. She furrowed a brow, casting him a quizzical look. " _What_ are you staring at?"

"I'm sorry Fee, I just... can't get over those markings near your eyes."

"F _ae_. F-ay." She pronounced slowly, hoping he'd understand. And then she registered what he'd said and reached up, brushing her fingers against the diamonds by her right eye, suddenly self-conscious. "You know about these?"

He shrugged, gently tugging the paper towards him to read the headlines. "I know _of_ diamond tattoos because my people do them, but we don't tattoo near the eyes." His gaze skimmed the paper, coming soon to rest on the photographs of the royal children presumed left alive after the massacre of their family. Though the photo was grainy as most black and white copied photos were, it was evident who the papers were referring to.

The boy, the Samraatik Shell, and one of his sisters- the middle girl, Kauri Elphaba.

"And how would you know about tattoos?" She asked, unaware that his gaze was focused on the photo of the royal children.

"Simple," He whispered, studying the photograph closer. "I'm from the Vinkus." Unbeknownst to him, her eyebrows shot up.

"The Vinkus?" He finally met her gaze, nodding. "What's it like?"

A shrug. "It's... the Vinkus. Not much to tell."

"But... it's your home."

He snorted softly, turning his gaze back to the images in the newspaper. "It was a place I once lived. End of story."

"Well, don't you miss it?" He met her gaze briefly.

"Miss what?"

"The Vinkus."

"Like I said, it was a place I once lived."

"Oh." Her gaze followed his back to the newspaper. "I think... that I would like to to the Emerald City, but... I don't know how to get there."

"The Emerald City? Why?"

She shrugged. "I was... kind of hoping maybe I could find my family."

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. "You don't have a family?"

"If I do... I don't remember them."

He leaned forward. "And you think they might be in the Emerald City?"

She met his gaze. "... maybe? I... I don't really know, I..."

"Hold on, let me get this straight- you don't remember if you have a family?"

"Not really. I've been thinking... if I could go to the Emerald City, then, I might be able to find them and..." She reached up, rubbing the diamonds beside her eyes. "And find out who I am."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Who you are? How do you not know who you are?"

She shrugged, wrapping her hands around her cup. "I don't. I... well, according to... to Mistress Morrible at the orphanage, I was found wandering in the fields around outer Munchkinland near her orphanage when I was about... fourteen or so with no memory of who I was or where I came from, who my family is or what my name is, and only these diamonds." She motioned to the four diamonds on her face.

"You showed up at an orphanage when you were fourteen?" She nodded. His gaze flicked back to the image of the royal children. He quickly did the math in his head; the Fliaanian revolution had been back in 1918, when the children were in their late to preteens. The middle daughter had been about fourteen at the time of the revolution. And if she had survived, like the newspapers were claiming, then that would make her about... "Twenty-four."

She furrowed a brow. "I'm sorry?"

"You're roughly twenty-four, right? If you showed up at that orphanage at fourteen, then now you're roughly twenty-four, the same age as that missing Fliaanian grand princess."

"I guess I am. I..." She lapsed into silence, staring into her cup before, "Would you be willing to take me?"

"Take you where?"

"To the Emerald City? So I... I could maybe find my family?"

He pretended to think a moment, glancing down at the article again before meeting her anxious gaze. There was a reward for the children being returned to their grandmother- over sixty-thousand kentals. That would be more than enough for him to make a good life away from the Vinkus, especially since he would no longer be considered part of the family anymore, especially if he didn't fulfill what was expected of him...

... and maybe, just maybe, if he could convince this girl, then he could convince the dowager empress...

"All right, Fae. I'll take you to the Emerald City so you can find your family, but you have to do something for me."

She lit up, reaching out to take his hand in a firm shake. "It's a deal, Fiyero!" He pulled his hand away, surprised at the strength of her handshake. "Wait, what do I have to do?" He glanced back down at the portrait of the missing children before looking back at her, a charming smile sliding onto his lips.

"Marry me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

"Marry you? But we hardly _know_ each other!"

She stood, quickly gathering her things and the newspaper and storming for the door. He stood as well, rushing after her.

"I'm well aware of that, Fae, but if you would just hear me out-"

"Hear you out why? Is this some kind of... of con? Well, newsflash, but I don't have anything that's worth anything that you would want, Fiyero!"

Finally able to catch up, he darted in front of her, managing to stop her in her tracks. "Fae, please, just hear me out, okay?" She moved to step around him but he mirrored her; an action that went on for several minutes before she finally huffed in annoyance and gave up. "Please?"

"Fine." She crossed her arms, waiting. _"Well?"_

He took a deep breath, removing his cap and running a hand through his hair, trying to decide if she would believe what he was going to tell her, and then decided that at that moment, it was too unbelievable for even him to believe, so he decided against it. "Look, you want to find your family, right?" She nodded. "Well, wouldn't it be easier to be able to get information on your family if you've got a spouse there to back you up?"

No matter how much she disliked the plan, he did have a point. As long as she was alone, no one would listen to her, and certainly not give her information in regards to whether or not she had a family, no matter how she begged. Just from her brief few hours in Nest Hardings, it was clear that orphans like her were regarded as nothing more than dirt, but if she were a married woman...

If she were a married woman, she'd be treated at least better than if she remained an orphan. And from her observations, it was clear that women who had husbands were at least slightly more respectable than the lowly orphan she herself was. Even women who were single but had better reputations that she were treated better.

Mistress Morrible's words came back to her...

 _You will find your life and make it your own... It's time to take your place in life... it is yours to make, whatever you wish._

She wished to find her family, her identity, her past... but maybe, in order to find her past, she had to first have a future.

"I... I guess you're right. I mean... no one's going to believe a lowly orphan if she goes poking around for information on her family, but if I had a husband, then people might actually listen to me and be willing to help." She met his gaze. "So... where exactly do we get married?"

* * *

With only the judge presiding and the secretary, they were married in the courthouse of Nest Hardings that afternoon. Marriage license in hand, the pair rushed out into the street after the ceremony was over, all anxious nerves and excitement. She stepped off the sidewalk onto the street to cross, only to be pulled back by Fiyero as one of those horseless carriages rolled by, kicking up dust and exhaust. She buried her face in his chest to avoid the dust, and he chuckled softly. Once the carriage- "It's called a car, Fae. Haven't you ever seen one up close?"- passed by, he took her hand as they dashed across the street towards the same coffee shop they'd met at.

They settled at a table, sipping cups of coffee and munching on pastries. "So.. what do we do now?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She swallowed the bite she'd taken, and met his gaze. "What exactly do married couples do?"

It took a moment for Fiyero to thing of an appropriate answer. He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a few minutes to gather his thoughts. "Well, they do what any other married couple does. They make a home together, and start a family, I guess, and... spend the rest of their lives together."

"Oh." They fell into silence for several minutes before she finally glanced at him. "Do... do we have to... start a family now?"

"Oh, Lurline, no. There's no need for us to start a family right now."

"Good."

"Besides," He reached over, taking her hand. "we were going to find your family, remember?"

She grinned. "Right. So... when can we leave?"

A brow furrowed. "Leave?"

"For the Emerald City, remember! If I'm going to find my family, then they've got to be in the Emerald City."

He chuckled and stood, holding out a hand. "Right. But first we need to get a few things to take with us-"

She glanced down at the clothing she wore, before reaching up and taking his hand. "I don't have much. I didn't have many clothes when I lived at the orphanage; what I did have, I wore out, with the exception of what I'm wearing- and at the orphanage, these are considered new." He quickly looked her up and down, before tucking her hand into the crook of his arm and leading her out of the coffee shop.

"Don't worry, we'll get you a few things before we leave. You can't go around wearing those clothes until they turn to rags, especially if we're going to the Emerald City. You need to look your best if we're going to find your family."

Fiyero led them down the sidewalk, towards his small flat, but Fae stopped in front of the window of a dress shop. He followed her gaze; the dress on the mannequin was a beautiful, long-waisted emerald green day dress with short sleeves and pink flounces on the back and sides. Despite the pink, she was transfixed by the cut of the dress; it was unlike anything she'd ever seen. After a moment, he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry?"

"Do you want to try it on?" She turned back to the dress.

"I couldn't. It's probably way too expensive."

He tugged her towards the door of the shop. "Actually, I think this shop is one of the cheaper in Nest Hardings. And besides, trying a dress on never hurt anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

The shopkeeper gave the young couple a strange look when they first entered the shop, but upon Fiyero's request to see the dress, he removed it from the mannequin and allowed Fae to try it on. Once she had it on, she turned towards the mirror, and gasped softly.

She'd never seen anything so beautiful in her life, and now she was wearing it. Despite the pink flounces, the dress itself was very pretty; it hugged her slight curves and the short sleeves stopped at just below her shoulders. The dropped waist of the dress settled on her hips, and the skirt fell to just above her knees. After a moment, she pushed the curtain aside and stepped out of the dressing room, to find Fiyero studying an emerald green cloche hat with a black ribbon around the brim that ended in a bow on the left side.

She softly cleared her throat, and he turned, his study forgotten as his gaze fell on Fae.

His mouth dropped as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, a blush appearing on her pretty cheeks. The dress certainly did wonders for the girl, who, at first meeting, had seemed like such an ugly duckling. Perhaps it was the clothing she had worn; they didn't exactly do her wonders, and even though they were the only things she possessed, they were about the homeliest things he'd ever seen on a woman. But this dress...

"Wow. You... you look..."

"Is it that bad?" She asked, glancing down at the dress.

"No, no! Not at all! It's very... it looks... I mean... it... it looked very nice on the mannequin, but... but it looks even better on you." He swallowed, seeing her blush, and wondered why she didn't blush more often. "You... you should..." He wrung his cap in his hands, stepping closer to her. "You should try it on. You really should." Her blush deepened, before she met his gaze, a wiry smile tugging at her lips.

"I am trying it on."

It was his turn to blush as he realized his mistake, and he quickly turned his gaze away; it landed on the hat he'd been looking at earlier. "Right. I... I knew that, I... I just meant..." Quickly, he went over and picked the hat up off the shelf and held it out to her. "I meant that... that you should try it on with this." He held out the hat, and after a moment of studying it, she took it, glancing at him before trying the hat on and looking up at him.

"Well? What do you think?"

His eyes widened; besides the black boots she wore- which she'd probably had since her time at the orphanage- the hat really helped to pull the entire look together. She seemed to have the striking looks of the flappers that were said to spend their nights partying at the clubs in the Emerald City. She was certainly a beauty.

"I think... I think you should get it."

A blush crept back into her cheeks, and she quickly retreated to the dressing room, pulling the curtain in front of her. "I can't. A dress like this is far too expensive, and it's meant for someone much higher in life's station than me." She slowly undressed, a slight twinge of sadness filling her as she took off the dress and returned it to the hanger before returning to her regular clothes. Her fingers grazed wistfully over the dress one last time, before she grabbed her things and pulled back the curtain. She nodded to the shopkeeper, who came to collect the dress and return it to the mannequin.

"You looked quite striking in that dress, Miss. Shall I ring it up for you and your husband?"

A startled look crossed her face momentarily before she remembered that she and Fiyero were indeed married, and shook her head. "No thank you. We can't afford something like that." And without another word, she left the shop, but Fiyero stayed behind for a moment. He'd seen the dejected look on her face, and decided that maybe he could make up slightly for talking her into this marriage.

"Excuse me, sir, but how much is that dress?"

The shop owner quickly studied the dress for several minutes. "One hundred, but since that dress has been sitting in the window for the last eleven months... if you really want that dress for your wife, then I can get it down to about... fifty?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow, surprised that a dress of that quality would be sold for such a low price.

The shopkeeper chuckled softly. "That dress was made before the Fliaanian revolution. It was brought here with one of the royal refugees when they fled the country; the woman sold it to me because she needed money. I tried selling it not long after I bought it, but it wouldn't sell. I haven't been able to sell it since. I don't think people are in the mood for dresses of that type- at least, not out here in Nest Hardings. Perhaps in the City, but not out here, where people struggle to get by."

The younger man bit his lower lip, realizing that the older man was speaking about members of the Fliaanian royal family. "My wife and I are going to the Emerald City for our honeymoon. I think that dress would be perfect for her."

The shopkeeper carried the dress to the counter, and rang it up; Fiyero rushed back and grabbed the hat he'd had Fae try on with the dress earlier. In total, the entire purchase came to roughly sixty dollars; it was evident that things once belonging to the Fliaanian royals were no longer hot sells- perhaps after the revolution, but now, ten years later? Clearly not. As he accepted the bag with the boxes in it, he gave the older man a soft nod.

"Congratulations on your marriage." He gave the older man a quick smile as he existed the shop. Fae, by then, had wandered a little further down the street, and he quickly made sure to hide the boxes behind his back as he caught up with her. With a soft nod, they continued down the street, finally reaching the old, abandoned Corn Exchange.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

It was a fairly small space- big enough for one person, perhaps two, she noted.

There was a small potbelly stove in the corner, and what appeared to be a bedroll in the other corner. A couple of crates stood in as a table, and there were a couple chairs with it in the center of the room. A small lavatory was behind the only door, and she turned to him as he shut the door.

"So... this is your home?"

"This is where I live, but it's never been my home." He replied, moving past her and setting the bag he carried on the makeshift table before quickly grabbing a few things.

"What's that?" She moved towards it, reaching out to investigate, but his voice stopped her; she looked up as he joined her, a small suitcase in one hand and a knapsack slung over his shoulder.

"Call it a wedding present for my bride." He whispered, nodding for her to open it. A moment passed before she did, slowly opening the hatbox that sat tucked at the bottom of the bag. She gasped slightly at the sight of the green cloche, and he grinned, waiting for her to open the other box. If that was her reaction to the hat-

Her mouth dropped and she turned to him, eyes wide, upon seeing the dress she'd tried on earlier that day. "But... how... this... this must have cost a fortune..."

"Not that much at all. The shopkeeper said that a former Fliaanian royal sold it to him about ten years ago, after escaping the revolution. He'd tried to sell it, but no one would buy it, especially now. I think he was actually relieved to see it go, to be honest."

"And you bought it? For me?" He nodded. "But... but I don't have anything for-"

He held up a hand. "Seeing you smile is the only gift I need. Now, how about we put those things in this, and head out? We are going to the Emerald City, after all."

* * *

The walk to outer Nest Hardings wasn't long; Fiyero informed her that they were going to take one of those horseless carriages out of the city, as far as the driver would take them. Once settled in the back of the car, Fae turned to him. "How long is it going to take to get there? Won't the... car run out of fuel?"

The driver chuckled. "These cars are sturdy things, Miss. All's really needed is a wind up occasionally, and she can go for days."

"We won't take the car the entire way there, Fae. Once we get to the Glikkus, we'll catch a train, which will take us into Gillikin, and then from there we'll catch another train, which will take us to the small town of Shiz, and from there, we'll take a bus, or another car."

"Oh." They lapsed into silence as the car started and they drove off, each keeping to their specific side of the car, lost in thought. Occasionally, he would glance at her, and find himself completely taken aback by her dark eyes meeting his. They managed to make several miles by the time they stopped in Center Munch to stretch their legs and get a meager meal of soup and coffee that constituted as dinner- for there wasn't much open in the evening in Center Munch, especially in the outskirts of the small city as they were.

After dinner, they continued their drive; they were making good time, the driver informed them, and would be in Upper Applerue by the next afternoon. From there, they would walk into the Glikkus- because the train station was on the border between Munchkinland and the Glikkus, so it wasn't that far from the small town they would be dropped off in.

At one point during the drive, sleep took hold of Fae, and she shifted closer to Fiyero, resting her head on his shoulder. He glanced down at her sleeping form, chuckling softly to himself. He wrapped an arm around her, she snuggled closer to him in her sleep at the contact; after a moment, he leaned down, brushing a light kiss to her head.

While she slept, Fiyero watched the countryside pass by, lost in thought.

He'd only known this girl a few hours, and yet, here he was, already married to her, on his way to the Emerald City. Sure, they were going to find her family, to recover her past, and help her find out who she truly was, but there was a part of him who couldn't help hoping that what he'd told the shopkeeper would be true- that they would spend their honeymoon there, enjoying the sights and sounds of the City of Emeralds as it was so aptly nicknamed.

And possibly, trick the dowager empress into believing that he'd found her missing granddaughter.

But there was that tiny, tiny part of him that secretly hoped she wouldn't be the missing grand princess; that she was just some ordinary girl with no memory of her past. That the diamonds on her face were nothing more than an accident; that perhaps she'd been held captive as a child, and the diamonds added to differentiate her from others, or that she was from a long-lost tribe, perhaps from the deserts of Ev or the woodlands of Quox.

And if she _was_ the grand princess? The missing middle daughter, Elphaba? If she was Elphaba, then that would mean the rumors were true, and two of the children had survived the slaughter of their family ten years ago. And if that was so, then where was the boy? The heir, Shell? If they somehow managed to pull this off, and she really was Elphaba, then the boy should have survived to-

Fae shifted closer, and he was drawn out of his thoughts, his gaze turning back to her. She was just an innocent girl, and he was using her for his own personal gain... but if he was somehow right, and she was the princess...

He shook his head, not even wanting to entertain such possibilities.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

They reached Upper Applerue with ample time to spare late afternoon the next day. After paying the driver and bidding him goodbye, Fiyero took her arm, guiding her slightly sleepy form towards the border between Munchkinland and the Glikkus.

"Fae, Fae, look."

She blinked several times to clear the last of the sleep from her eyes, turning to where he was pointing. Not far from where they stood- on the very border of the Glikkus- was a good-sized train station, and just beyond it, she could see a big, black locomotive, waiting to take off. As they made their way towards the station, she couldn't help but ask,

"Are we really taking that?"

Fiyero chuckled at her childlike innocence. "You're acting as though you've never ridden a train before."

"I haven't. At least... I don't think I have. And if I have, I don't remember."

He shook his head, smiling at her, and resting a hand on the small of her back, he guided her into the station. Once inside, Fae wandered off, looking around, while Fiyero bought the tickets.

She picked up a newspaper, silently skimming the headlines.

 _DOWAGER EMPRESS REJECTS ANOTHER GIRL CLAIMING TO BE GRAND PRINCESS ELPHABA_

She furrowed a brow. Another girl? But if the royal children had survived, why would the dowager empress reject her own granddaughter? Unless she had yet to actually see her real granddaughter...

 _"Grandmama always brings us dolls. I am too old for dolls."_

The photo of the dowager empress was clearly one from the days when the dynasty was still in power, for though the photo was grainy, it was evident she decked out in the finest of jewels.

 _"A diary. Oh, Grandmama, it's beautiful! Thank you!"_

She furrowed a brow, completely confused. Nowhere did it say in the article anything about a diary, yet, for some reason, that was the first thing she'd thought of. She had never kept a diary before- or so she thought. She couldn't remember. If she had, she had no memory of it.

A hand on her arm caused her to jump, and she turned to find Fiyero at her side, two train tickets in his grasp. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Are you ready? They're boarding now." She nodded, and after a moment, dug into her pocket for a few cents and paid the man for the newspaper. She then took his hand, allowing him to lead her out to the train platform, where the conductor was allowing passengers to board. Once they handed the conductor their tickets, they moved down the corridor, in search of a compartment-

"How about this one?" Fiyero stopped beside her, poking his head into the compartment before shrugging and stepping aside, allowing her to enter first. Since the train was a fairly new edition to the Glikkus, all passengers paid the same, which meant that even what would be considered the 'wealthier' cars on trains that had been running for years, could be used by all passengers, regardless of status or wealth- be them sleeper cars or the dining car, everything was included when the ticket was purchased.

Once inside the small compartment, Fae looked around. For such a small car, there was a good amount of space. There was but a single bed, against the far corner, with a small end table attached to the wall beneath the window, and a small area to store suitcases across from it. As Fiyero set their bags down, Fae took a seat on the bed, suddenly nervous. "It's... nice."

"Nice?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this is certainly better than the orphanage I grew up in." She giggled nervously. He chuckled, biting his lip, before,

"Are you hungry? How about we go get dinner?" She nodded, relieved though she couldn't name why.

"Oh, um... I think I might change, if that's okay? Everything looks so nice and-" He nodded, understanding.

"I'll go get us a table, if you'd like." An eager nod met him, and after a moment, he slipped out of the compartment, shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone, Fae pulled out the dress he had bought her, studying it. It was truly a beautiful dress, if not for one glaring issue, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She studied it for several minutes, before finally realizing what was so wrong about the dress.

The pink flounces.

She dug around in the suitcase for a moment, before locating a pair of scissors and a small sewing kit that Fiyero had brought with them, and turned to the offending material in question. As she carefully snipped the threads, she wrinkled her nose.

"Pink does _not_ go good with green."

Once done, she balled the offending pink material up and shoved it into the hatbox after removing the cloche, and quickly undressed. The material was smooth as the dress slid against her skin, and she quickly redid her braid before putting the hat on. Then, she slipped out of the compartment and made her way to the dining car. It took a few moments, but she was finally able to locate Fiyero. He immediately stood when she reached him, holding out a chair to her. Once they were both seated, he leaned towards her.

"You look absolutely stunning, Fae." She smiled softly at him, opening her mouth to speak, just as the waiter arrived and took their order. After their meals arrived, she couldn't help asking about something that had been on her mind all day.

"How can you afford to do this? All of this? Where do you get the money?"

He took a sip of his water before speaking. "I've spent the last several years scrimping and saving as much as I could. Working odd jobs, selling the few important things I possessed that I knew would be worth something."

"But... you're from the Vinkus. You must have-"

"I may be from the Vinkus, but I'm not what you think at all. My father taught me to value hard work, and appreciate everything I earned. End of story."

She met his gaze, having so many more questions, but knowing that the last thing she should do was push.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

After returning to their compartment and changing into their pajamas, Fae took a seat on the floor by the bed and proceeded to brush out her hair. She hummed softly to herself, unaware of Fiyero's watching her when he returned from brushing his teeth. Her melody stopped as the brush caught on a particularly painful knot, and she hissed, snapping her eyes shut. After a moment, Fyero moved towards her and held out his hand. She looked up at him.

"Give me the brush." Her brow furrowed in confusion, but she did as instructed, and shifted to the side, as he took a seat behind her. Slowly, he began working the brush through the thick raven strands, being careful not to tug when he got to the knots. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. She sighed in contentment, her eyes closing.

 _She sat on the stool, the hand mirror held tight in her grasp; she watched as the maid worked the brush through her hair and pulled the front strands of hair back, securing them at the top of her head with bobby pins, so that the front of it poofed up slightly. The maid then grabbed a blue ribbon and threaded it through the hair, tying it quickly, so that it lay against the black hair._

 _"There, all done, Miss."_

"All done." Her eyes snapped open, and she slowly turned to face him.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I'm done." He held the brush out to her and she took it. "Anything else you'd like me to do?"

Slowly, she shook her head, holding the brush to her chest as he got up and turned proceeded to turn down the bed they were going to share. She shivered, not sure if it was from what had just flashed through her mind or if it was from the fact that she would be sharing a bed with a man for the first time in her life. Granted, he _was_ her husband, but still. Her head snapped up, to find him holding a hand out to her. A moment passed before she took it, allowing him to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"I..." She bit her lip, waiting. "Fiyero?"

He moved past her, making sure the compartment door was locked. "Yes, Fae?"

"Um..." She reached up, playing with a strand of hair nervously. "I... I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?" He turned to face her.

"If... I... I know that we're married, and so it's... expected, but..." She bit her lip again, thinking. Like many children in the orphanage, she had never been taught the ways of men and women; though she was older, she was still curious, and it had been a constant, embarrassing game of "I'll show you mine if you show me yours", a game she was always too embarrassed to partake in, so she often hid in the small library or up in the attic. And she highly doubted she had been taught before she arrived in the orphanage, if her struggle to get the words out was any indication. Women simply did _not_ discuss the ways of the flesh, as she'd read one of Mistress Morrible's ladies' magazine once. "But are we really going to-"

He furrowed a brow, confused for a moment, before glancing at the bed and realizing what she meant. "Oh! Oh, Lurline, no. Of course not." He moved towards her, reaching up and removing the strand of hair from her grasp, holding her hand lightly in his. His thumb gently stroked her knuckles, and the motion seemed to calm her. Their eyes locked. "Not until you're ready."

She visibly relaxed at that statement. "Really?"

"I'm many things, Fae. But a womanizer, I'm not. When you're ready, then we'll consummate our marriage."

"Thank you, Yero."

He started, surprised at the nickname, but then he smiled, bringing her hand to his lips. "Let's get some sleep."

She climbed into the bed, pressing herself against the wall, waiting for him to join her. He climbed into bed and turned down the light, shifting to face her. They lay in complete silence for several minutes, before she slowly reached out for him. He reached out, meeting her hand in the middle and gently sliding their fingers together. Facing each other, both thinking similar thoughts, the distance between them closed only by their clasped hands. Though they couldn't see each other in the darkness, both were comforted simply by knowing the other was there.

"Fiyero?"

"What is it, Fae? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I... I've never... I've just never... shared a bed with a man before."

"I take it they don't teach you much in those orphanages?"

She shook her head. "Not much. We have to learn on our own."

He scooted closer. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Closer. "That you had to grow up like that."

A shrug. "I showed up there when I was fourteen. I didn't live there my entire life. I must have lived in a good home before that. Right? I mean... I obviously had a home before the orphanage, I just... can't remember."

He closed the gap between them, their hands still linked, tucked between their bodies. A soft sigh escaped his lips, and he pressed a firm kiss to her forehead. Her eyes closed instinctively; she could feel the rumble of his chest as he spoke against her fingers. "I'm still sorry that you had to grow up in that orphanage. No child, no matter how old, should have to grow up like that."

She found herself snuggling into his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. They lay like that for several minutes before Fiyero shifted on his back; she stiffened, before settling against his chest, the smell of his skin wafting to her nose through the material. A contented sigh escaped her lips, and she let sleep take over, the last thought in her mind being,

 _For now, at least there's someone holding me safe and warm_


	10. Chapter 10

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

 _"Please, try and stay still, Kauri. Your father will not appreciate it if the portraits come out blurry because you cannot sit still. Why can you not be more like your sisters?"_

 _"But these dresses are so heavy!"_

 _"They are not that heavy, Nessa. If anything is heavy, it is the poliska we have to wear."_

 _"But Elia, the poliska are not heavy at all."_

 _"Fabala, you are closest to Nessa in age. Will you please try to get her to stop fidgeting before she ruins the portrait?"_

 _"I will not ruin-"_

 _"Will you three please be quiet! If Mama comes in and sees us like this, we shall never hear the end of it!"_

 _"And there we are, the Governess rears her head again, doesn't she, Raina?"_

 _But before another word could be spoken, a flashbulb went off, forever capturing the moment in time._

She awoke, lifting her head from Fiyero's chest. He tightened his grip on her, and shifted in his sleep, pulling her closer. A moment passed as she slowly pushed herself up, being careful not to wake him as she climbed out of bed and stumbled towards the door of the compartment. After several minutes, she made her way to the lavatory, and quickly washed her face, hoping the cold water would wake her up a little more. She leaned against the sink, taking several deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

There was no way those were real- Nessa, Elia, Raina, Fabala? She'd never heard of such names before.

Unless...

She met her reflection's gaze in the mirror. Something flashed before her mind's eye- a young girl, about twelve years of age, with the front end of her hair pulled back to create a poof, and held with a white bow. She wore a light green summer dress with slightly puffed sleeves, and on the outer skin beside each eye, were two diamonds.

She gasped, closing her eyes and shaking her head. When she opened them again, the girl was gone. Quickly, she left the lavatory and returned to their compartment, being careful not to wake Fiyero up as she climbed back into bed beside him. He shifted, slipping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"Fae?... all right?"

All she could do was nod against his chest, curling as close to him as she possibly could. Her small body shook, and it was that that finally woke Fiyero up. Several minutes passed before he fully woke up, but when he did, he reached up and turned on the light, sitting up and gently taking her shoulders.

"Fae, hey, what's wrong? Talk to me."

She met his gaze, swallowing. "I..."

He shook his head, confused. "Did something happen?"

"I... I just... I went to the lavatory to wash my face and..."

"And what? Fae, did you get hurt?" She shook her head. "Then what happened?"

"I... I thought I saw a..."

"A what?"

She bit her lip. "I looked in the mirror and... and there was someone staring back at me, but it wasn't me."

Fiyero gave her a quizzical look. "I don't understand, Fae-"

"It... it wasn't me. It was... it was that girl... that..."

"What girl?"

She pulled away, climbing out of the bed and going to one of the suitcases, where she pulled out the newspaper she'd bought earlier that day. Unfolding it, she returned to him, holding the paper out and pointing to the photograph. In the light, he quickly read the little summary beneath the photograph.

 _Young women are still coming forward, claiming to be the dowager empress's middle granddaughter, Grand Princess Elphaba. Though many girls have come forward, the princess is still yet to be found. The dowager empress has raised the reward to eighty-thousand kentals, in the hopes that someone knows something of her missing grandchildren and would be willing to return both the missing grand princess Elphaba and her younger brother, the heir Shell, to her._

He glanced at the photograph- it was a close up of a formal portrait of the young princess and her brother. Both wore beautiful court dress, and they stared at the camera, forever frozen in time- and then glanced up at Fae. "I'm sorry, Fae, I don't understand."

"It was her. I saw her, staring back at me in the mirror!" She shook the paper, pointing frantically at the image of the princess.

"The missing grand princess?"

She nodded. "And I... I've been having these... these weird... dreams or... or visions and... and it's it's always been of... I've been having them since I was... since I arrived at the orphanage..."

He took the paper from her and stood, taking her shoulders and gently sitting her on the bed. "Fae, you need to calm down for me, can you do that?"

"But... but why am I... what if these are... Yero, what's happening to me?"

A moment passed, and he shook his head. "I'm not sure. But I do know that you need to take a deep breath and try to relax, because getting yourself worked up will do nothing but make you sick."

"But... but what... what if those aren't... what if they're... memories or... or..."

He bit his lip, taking a deep breath. A moment passed, before he reached out and took her hands, gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles to calm her. "Do you think they are?"

She sniffled. "Are what?"

"Do you think they could be memories? Of your life before you came to the orphanage?"

Several minutes passed, as she seemed to consider what he was suggesting, tears slipping down her cheeks. Could he be right? She had no memory of her life before arriving at the orphanage, no real name or birthdate. She had no idea who her parents were or if she had any siblings, no idea of a home... but these... memories, visions, whatever they were... could they really be, truly be, memories of her time with... with the Fliaanian royal family? And if they were, did that mean... was she really... could she be...

He shrugged, before reaching up to brush the tears off her cheeks. "Fae, you have no idea of what happened to you before the age of fourteen, and no one knows what happened to her. You think whatever family you have could be in the Emerald City, and her only remaining family is in the Emerald City, so-"

She met his gaze before curling into his embrace. "Me? You think that... that _I_ could be Elphaba? Do.. do you really think that... _I_ could be royalty?"

He held her close, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Of course I do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

She awoke to find herself alone in the compartment; after getting up, she slowly got dressed, glancing out the window. They appeared to be just entering a forest- possibly, they were already in the country of Gillikin. After slipping off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, she returned to the compartment, grabbing her hairbrush. She sat in silence, absentmindedly brushing her hair, lost in thought in regards to the conversation they'd had last night.

Was she really the missing grand princess? Could her remaining family really be in the Emerald City?

She quickly plaited her hair, not hearing the compartment door open up, or Fiyero slip inside. He set a tray down on the nightstand, and she looked up as the scent of coffee reached her nose. A small smile graced her features, which he returned. "Thank you."

He nodded, leaning down to brush a kiss to her lips when he stopped. She waited, eyes closed. It shouldn't have been such a big deal- he'd kissed her after their wedding ceremony; though it was chaste, quick, it was still a kiss. So why was he hesitating now? She was his wife, even if this was only in name only; a sham marriage until he could parade her in front of the dowager empress and get the reward money.

After a moment, he closed the gap between them and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away.

Another small smile graced her lips, and after a moment, she tied off the end of her braid and picked up the nearest cup, taking a sip. "We could have eaten in the dining car-"

"It's all right, Fae. The car was fairly packed anyway, so I just grabbed a few things and figured we could eat here, where it's quiet."

She nodded in understanding. They sat together in silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other or turning their attention to the window. At one point, he stood, going to the window and lifting the curtain slightly.

"Where are we?"

Without removing his gaze from the trees rushing by he responded,

"The Gillikin."

"Really?" She set her cup down and joined him.

"Mhmm. We're passing through the Great Gillikin Forest now."

"Oh." She turned from the window, noticing the newspaper he'd brought when he stopped by the dining car to get them breakfast. After a moment, she pulled it out, unfolding it. Another headline in regards to the missing royal children. "Yero?" She took a seat on the bed, and he joined her after a moment. "Who's... Glinda Arduenna Upland?"

"What do you mean?"

She held out the newspaper, and he quickly skimmed the heading.

 _MISS GLINDA UPLAND IMPLORES TO MEET THE GIRLS FIRST, BEFORE THE DOWAGER EMPRESS;_

 _"I CAN IDENTIFY WHETHER A GIRL IS THE GRAND PRINCESS OR NOT, BEING ELPHABA'S CLOSEST FRIEND."_

"Upland... the name sounds really familiar." She turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I... I think I remember hearing talk of a Glinda Upland when I was still in the Vinkus. I think- though I'm not sure- but I _think_ her family was close to the Samraat and his family. I think their children grew up together. And it would seem, from this," He took the newspaper from her hands, and quickly scanned the majority of the article. "that Glinda was good friends with the missing princess."

Fae stood, beginning to pace. "So... if... if we meet with her... maybe she could... do you think that she could tell me if I really am the missing princess or not?"

"It's possible."

"And if this Glinda was as close to the missing princess as she claims, then she should be able to tell whether I'm the princess or not, right?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Certainly. It hasn't been that long since the Fliaanian revolution; I'm sure the memories of the girls are still fresh."

"So can we?"

"Can we what, Fae?"

"Can we meet with this Glinda?"

The question stumped him, and he felt his mouth drop in surprise. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say that you wanted to meet with Glinda Upland."

"I do." She returned to her place beside him, taking his hands. "Please, Yero. If... if I am the princess, the this Glinda will be able to tell me if I am, and if I'm not, then... well, at least we'll know. Please? How will we know if we don't at least _try_ to talk to her?"

He sighed, suddenly torn. Here he was, with the girl he'd decided would be able to pass as the missing princess, and yet, he was starting to have doubts, even as she herself was beginning to accept the possibility that she was possibly the missing princess. Wasn't this what he wanted? To get her to along with this... scam? This con? All so he could rake in the reward.. and then what? Would he just walk away? Take the money and run, leaving her to her own devices? But they were married...

"Please, Yero. This could solve the mystery behind my past. Please, say we can at least try and talk to Ms. Upland." A moment passed, before he stood, going to the window. "Isn't this what talked about?" She stood, going to him and turning him to face her. "Yero, if Ms. Upland can help me figure out who I am, then... please, Yero. The article says that she lives in Frottica, that's here in Gillikin, right? Can't we at least _see_ if she'll talk to us? Please?"

He seemed to weigh their options for several minutes- on the one hand, if she wasn't the princess, at least they'd know and could go their separate ways. But on the other hand, if she was the princess...

"All right. We'll see if we can meet with Ms. Upland." She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck in delight. "But, if we're going to try to speak with Ms. Upland, you need to look the part."

"What do you mean?"

He studied her. "You're going to need something besides that green dress. So when we finally pull into the nearest town, we'll stop and get you something else, that way you won't just have to alternate between that dress and what you're wearing now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

The train pulled into the station at Red Sand a couple days later, and the pair disembarked, catching a car to a nearby hotel. Once settled, they headed down in search of a dress shop, eventually coming across a small shop tucked away, not far off of Main Street. Once they slipped inside, Fae moved away from Fiyero, slipping her hand out of the crook of his arm to wander around.

"Do you see something you like, Miss?"

She turned to the shopkeeper, nodding. "I'd like to try this on, if that's all right?" The shopkeeper took the dress off the hanger and led her to a small dressing area. She slipped behind the curtain, leaving Fiyero to wander among the clothing while he waited.

Once inside the small space, she quickly removed the clothing she wore, and turned to the dress on the hanger. Though simple, it was elegant in its own right; a deep navy blue, it was cut in a sheath style, with little white cap sleeves and and white strip along the hem and waist. She slipped it off the hanger and over her head, smoothing the skirt once it was on before glancing in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the curtain aside and stepped out, searching for Fiyero. Finding him, she made her way over, tapping him on the shoulder. "Well? What do you think?"

He looked up from the coats he was looking through, blue eyes landing on his wife. She held her hands out, bouncing on the balls of her feet before giving a little twirl to show him the entire dress. "You look lovely, Fae."

She grinned, smoothing the skirt of the dress nervously before dashing back to change. When she returned, the dress on the hanger, she asked, "Do you think it's nice enough to meet Glinda Upland in?"

"You wish to see Miss Upland?" The pair looked up as the shopkeeper rang up the purchase- Fae had also found a pair of black oxford shoes, figuring that her boots would eventually wear out, and it would be nice to have an extra pair of shoes when that finally happened. The young woman nodded.

"Do you know where she lives?"

The older man thought a moment, startled when he noticed the diamonds on either side of the young woman's eyes. "After the revolution, Ms. Upland and her family fled up to Frottica; it's not very far by train. Are you friends of young Ms. Upland?"

Fae bit her lip, glancing at Fiyero, who gently squeezed her hand. After a moment, she nodded. "I've known Ms. Upland since we were mere children, growing up in Fliaan."

"It must have been a while since you've seen her then, what with the revolution disposing of the royals and all."

She glanced at Fiyero, before lifting her chin and straightening her back. Taking a deep breath, she reached into her pocket and pulled out some money; the dress wasn't that expensive, in fact, it was fairly cheap. "Not all of the royals."

The older man accepted the money and counted back her change, but stopped, looking up at her. She blushed, suddenly realizing that both the shopkeeper and Fiyero were staring. "I take it you knew the missing royal children then."

Fae turned to smile at Fiyero, squeezing his hand before turning back to the shopkeeper. In as calm a voice as she could manage, she replied,

"Sir, I _am_ one of the missing royal children." She then nodded her thanks, and slid her arm through her husband's, taking the package with a grateful smile before leaving the shop, leaving the shopkeeper staring after them, his mouth open and his eyes wide in shock.

* * *

They bought a pair of train tickets up to Frottica not long after leaving the shop, and returned to their small hotel room to drop off their purchases and change for dinner. They would catch the next train out to Frottica the next morning.

"Well, how did I do today?" Fae asked, slipping into the oxfords she'd bought and quickly tying the strings on the heeled shoes. "Could I pass for the missing princess?" Fiyero stayed eerily quiet, as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and pulled on his coat. "Yero?" She stood once done, and moved towards him, breaking his concentration. "Yero, what's wrong? Was I not good enough?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, Fae. No, no, you were fine. I just..." He stopped, meeting her gaze before grabbing his wallet and slipping it into his coat pocket. "Never mind. Let's go get dinner, shall we?" He allowed her to take his arm, before leading her out of the room and downstairs to the small restaurant. The green dress she wore caused quite a few heads to turn, once they were seated.

"Do you think we'll really get to talk to her? Miss Upland?" Fae asked, once they'd ordered and sat waiting for their drinks. He met her gaze across the table, giving her a small smile.

"Possibly."

"Yero, if these flashes I'm having are memories of... of the royal family, then wouldn't that mean I really am the princess?"

He sighed, nodding to the waiter as he set their drinks down, before reaching out and taking a sip of his. He put his thoughts together carefully, before speaking, though she didn't give him the chance.

"And if I'm really the princess, then you'll be doing what you promised- taking me to the Emerald City to find my family. And... if Glinda recognizes me, then... then I'm one step closer, aren't I?"

He nodded. "To finding your family." His whisper was soft, and not lost on Fae. But before she could say anything, their meals arrived, and they fell into the familiar silence of eating.

The next morning, when they caught the train up to Frottica, all of Red Sand was talking about the missing grand princess, and how she'd spent the night in town with a mysterious young man, on their way to see Ms. Glinda Upland.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

She sighed, setting the newspaper she was reading down and taking a sip of her coffee.

 _RUMORED MISSING GRAND PRINCESS SPOTTED IN RED SANDS_

It had to be another hoax; over the last several days, she'd been flooded with requests to speak to girls who claimed to be her missing cousin and best friend. Though the two girls had been of highly different statuses- while Glinda was merely a countess by birth, Elphaba had been the daughter of the Samraat, the highest title in the land. She and her siblings had outranked all other royals in the court, and yet none of requests she'd received had mentioned anything about her uncle- Glinda's father- marrying a Gillikin baroness. Though the marriage had taken place years before either Glinda or Elphaba were born, for they were both the same age, or would be, the marriage was perhaps one of the most talked about at the court.

For Glinda used to be ridiculed for her golden blonde hair, while the deep raven black of the four Kauri's was more common and more prized among the Fliaanian people. And oftentimes, it was Elphaba who stuck up for her- quiet, goodly Elphaba, with her love of drawing and writing and her infectious smile that could make soldiers drop to their knees whenever they saw it. Elphaba, who was the only one of her sisters who understood that it was against her aunt's wishes to have the diamonds tattooed on Glinda's face, something that only made the blonde and her mother stick out at court even more.

It was Elphaba, who, at the mere age of six, had snuck outside to watch the soldiers during their drills, and when caught by the governess, declared that she would one day marry a soldier. And when the governess informed her otherwise, she'd turned to the woman, put her hands on her small hips and declared that "Papa would allow me to marry whomever I wish. And I wish to marry a soldier, that way I never have to leave Fliaan."

"Would you like another cup of coffee, Glinda?" She looked up from her thoughts as her mother entered the room. Illnora glanced at the newspaper, sighing when she realized why Glinda was so silent. "Oh dear, not again." She poured herself another cup, and set the kettle down after doing the same for her daughter before taking a seat at the table beside her. During the revolution, Illnora and her family had fled to the Gillikin, being some of the first to flee. They had hoped and prayed that Frexpar and his family had gotten out, but the reports hadn't looked good. "You really shouldn't have spoken to the papers, Glinda. You knew it would only cause heartbreak."

"But we have to find her, Mother. If Fabala and Shell managed to escape, then there's still hope- the dynasty can be restored-"

"Glinda," Her mother reached out, taking her hand. "Shell was a sickly, sickly little boy. You remember the nights the household would be woken by his screams of pain, how the girls would huddle together in their parents' room and pray as the doctors and shamans tried desperately to ease his pain. You remember how careful he had to be, even doing everyday things. Even if he and Elphaba did manage to get out, there is no guarantee he would have survived very long."

"But Fabala, Mother. Fabala would have survived, even if Shell didn't. Fabala's strong, she... she's survived, I know she has."

"Glinda-"

The blonde shook her head, turning her gaze back to the newspaper article. Though there was no picture, there was a general description of the girl seen in Red Sands- long black hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and four diamonds on the outer edges of her eyes, something only the royals of the Fliaanian court had. She had been with a young man, and they seemed quite attached to each other, there were suggestions that he was perhaps her husband or lover.

"Mother, _please_. Let me at least speak to the girl. If she is Fabala, then I'll be able to tell right away, and if not, then... then it'll be nothing but an honest mistake."

Illnora sighed, studying her daughter. Since the revolution, Glinda had become withdrawn and sullen, retreating into herself more and more. She refused to go out and socialize, becoming known in Frottica as the young 'reclusive countess', despite her parent's attempts at getting her to go out and mingle. The couple knew it was partially because they'd been forced to leave Fliaan, but the majority of it was because of the mystery of the royal family. Glinda had grown up with the royal children, she and the grand princess Elphaba had been especially close, being only a few weeks apart in age, and the loss of her closest friend and dear cousin was causing a major strain on the young woman.

She remembered the young princess; despite her gentle, good nature, Elphaba also had a wild streak about her, though not as much as her younger sister, Nessarose. There was a reason Nessa had been labeled the sprite of the family, for she was always causing some sort of mischief and usually dragging Elphaba into it. It wasn't uncommon to see the two youngest of Frexpar's daughters together, for the girls often were seen in pairs; Sophelia and Oziandra were often together, leaving Elphaba and Nessarose to constantly be together when not with their older sisters or the rest of the family. And oftentimes, Glinda was with the younger girls, for she felt closer to Elphaba and Nessa than the older daughters.

And as she'd gotten older, Elphaba had matured, preferring painting or drawing to causing mischief like Nessa; she had become a gregarious flirt, batting those big brown eyes at the soldiers in her regiment or the sailors on her father's boat. She loved to dance, and especially enjoyed intelligent conversation; with her fifteenth birthday being months into the revolution, she would have started wearing her up, and her skirts would have been lengthened. She would have begun wearing a corset regularly as opposed to occasionally, and would have had to started wearing light, long underwear beneath her skirts, often times made of Vinkun silk or Fliaanian lace.

"She would have grown into quite a beautiful young woman, perfect for the hand of any prince." Illnora whispered, tugging the paper towards her.

"She _has_ , Mother." Illnora looked up at her daughter. "Please, Mother, I'm begging you, just... just let me talk to this girl. That's all-"

The countess sighed, knowing that if she let Glinda speak at least this girl, then maybe it would help her deal with the fact that her cousin was gone. "All right, you may speak to this girl, and this girl _only_."


	14. Chapter 14

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

Fiyero awoke to the feel of Fae snuggling closer in her sleep. He could just barely make out the click-clack of the wheels on the track as the train made its way away from Red Sand towards Settica and up to Frottica; it would be at least another couple of days before the train reached its destination. After a moment, he grabbed his pocket watch and quickly checked the time before replacing it on the small nightstand.

One o'clock in the morning.

He sighed, glancing down at the sleeping figure of his wife.

His wife.

A twinge of regret tugged at his heart.

Despite his roots, he'd become nothing more than a conman over the last few years, doing everything from forging papers to selling stolen goods, and now, when the greatest con of all fell into his lap, it just happened to bring a beautifully innocent young girl with it. He'd started this with the intent of parading some random girl that he could mold and shape into the missing princess, in front of the dowager empress, impress her enough, and then walk away with the reward money, without a second thought or a twinge of guilt, but now...

Well, marriage certainly hadn't been an immediate part of the plan- one that had any good consequences, as far as he'd been concerned when he proposed it to her, but he'd discovered that it benefited both him and Fae- she was actually taken seriously for once, and he had a companion on this cross-country excursion. In some strange way, they complimented each other, despite the disagreements, the occasional arguments and days of silence where they refused to speak to one another, which had been often on this trip.

She sighed in her sleep, nuzzling her nose against his chest, her small fingers curling around his shirt.

He'd watched her that day in Red Sands, as she'd lifted her chin and calmly declared to the shopkeeper that she was the missing princess, before they left. She'd seemed so sure of herself, so certain. Not that she wasn't; that was one of the things he'd discovered about the plucky orphan he'd managed to marry. Despite the mystery surrounding her origins, she certainly had a great amount of self-confidence that she kept well hidden. She was quick-witted and intelligent, despite her young age, and, as he saw firsthand a few days ago, could be quite cunning when she wished.

Unlike most women of lower status that he'd met over the last few years, she seemed to walk with a regal air about her- unbeknownst to herself- and carried herself as though she'd spent the first thirteen years of her life being ordered to keep her back straight and her shoulders down, as though her manners had been meticulously watched, and her conversation often monitored.

Yes, it was evident to Fiyero that she already walked, talked and acted like a royal from the Fliaanian court.

He himself had very vague memories of his visits to the Fliaanian court; though he'd been a mere child when he went with his parents, there were certain images that were engraved into his memory, and would be until the day he died.

Most specifically, were the four grand princesses.

The two older girls, Sophelia and Oziandra, had always seemed cold and standoffish to him, though in reality, they were anything but. Being the oldest of the Samaart's children, they were expected to set a good example for the younger children- something that probably annoyed the girls to no end, though they never showed it. And as for the two younger girls... Nessarose had made it her mission to get him to play with them, doing everything from starting a game of Tag to stealing one of his books and hiding it. Elphaba had always captured his attention, though, for he felt that she was the prettiest of the four girls.

All four girls had the same raven black hair and dark eyes, the same slight noses and dimples when they smiled. They each had their own distinct personalities, however, he remembered. Sophelia was exceedingly compassionate and thoughtful towards others, and much more willing to think "outside the box" than her sisters were. She was strong-willed and plainspoken, and gave when others would not, often thinking of others before herself. She considered herself to be quite plain compared to her younger sisters, specifically Oziandra and Elphaba, who would both- had they lived to adulthood- be great, celebrated beauties.

Fae snuggled closer in her sleep, and he slipped an arm around her waist, holding her close.

Oziandra, though only younger than Sophelia by two years, was the daughter that most resembled Melena, from her features to aspects of her personality; it was no wonder those in the court often called her Melena's shadow. She possessed a great love of fashion, that, according to many, bordered on vanity, but the girl could be charming and personable to those around her. She knew the beauty she possessed, and, unlike Sophelia, played on it quite often, but always with a healthy dose of respect to whomever she was with.

"Yero..." He glanced down at his sleeping wife, gently rubbing her back.

When he'd first met the girls as a child, it had been Nessarose, the youngest, who had come up to him before even being introduced and declared that he would be their new playmate, before tapping him on the arm and making to run off in a game of Tag- only to be caught by the governess and told she had to stay until they were introduced. Unlike her sisters, Nessarose despaired of homework and often would run off to avoid it, even going so far as to climb trees to avoid her lessons. She was comical, sarcastic even, and possessed a cutting wit that she often used to poke fun at her family. Though slightly pudgy, if he remembered correctly, had she lived to grow up, she most certainly would have lost the weight and become a beauty like her sisters.

He sighed, once more glancing down at his wife as his mind moved to the last princess, the very one Fae was beginning to be convinced she most likely was- Elphaba.

It was the memories of Elphaba that were the strongest in Fiyero's mind; perhaps because from the moment he'd met her, he'd harbored a crush on the third princess. Considered prettier than her sisters- at least to Fiyero's childhood mind- she possessed a little more weight on her body that most likely went away with puberty. He remembered that of all her sisters, she was bold but easy to talk to, unafraid of people, and seemed to adore children. She was often the butt of her sisters jokes and pranks, and still considered and treated like a child, even as she'd gotten older. Fiyero remembered how the girl had often had to fight for her place in her family, and despite being the oldest of the younger daughters, she was often led by Nessarose, who's outgoing, quirky personality seemed to stifle her sister's. He remembered how she often had her head in the clouds, lost in a daydream or some fantasy of her own imagination. When they went out, Fiyero remembered how Elphaba was always the one of the four to speak to the common people, or the soldiers. And, like her sisters and her parents, she was deeply religious, something that baffled Fiyero to no end. Even so, as a child, Fiyero had decided that it was Elphaba he would one day marry.

Fae's shifting onto her side finally pulled him from his reminiscing, and he got up, going to the window. It was still dark outside. As he returned to the bed, curling around his wife before drifting off to sleep, one thought popped into his mind- would they really be able to pull this off? And if so, would it be the greatest con in Ozian history, or something so much more?


	15. Chapter 15

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

Fae awoke around two-thirty that morning to find Fiyero's arms wrapped around her from behind. His face was buried in her hair, and he was sound asleep, their hands tangled together. She slowly lifted her head before turning to face him, never leaving his embrace. He didn't stir.

She settled back down, tucking her arm under her head, but was unable to go back to sleep. Instead, she found herself studying this man who was her husband.

He was quite handsome; had they met as children, she was certain she would have developed a crush on him. Though he was slight of build, he was strong- not overly strong- but strong enough to partake in a fight if need be, and from what he'd said of his years in Nest Hardings, he'd been in more than one fight in his short life. But what he wouldn't speak of was his time in the Vinkus. Unlike her, who longed to find her family, her home, he refused to acknowledge that he ever had one, but would never mention why.

She reached up, gently tracing his features with her finger, being careful not to wake him. Her finger moved down his nose and then brushed his lips, tweaking his lower lip gently. He wrinkled his nose in his sleep and shifted closer and she struggled to suppress a giggle. Instead, she let her fingers trail down his neck and over his shoulder, tracing down his bicep before moving to his chest. Taking a deep breath, she cautiously undid the first button of his pajama top, before slipping her fingers beneath the material to stroke the skin of his chest. His skin was warm beneath her fingers, and she could feel the gentle pulse of his heartbeat.

Her brow furrowed as her fingers passed over something slightly raised on his chest, and she quickly undid the other buttons on his top, carefully pushing the material aside. With her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she pushed herself up to her elbow, studying what appeared to be a tattoo. She leaned closer, studying it, before realizing that it appeared to be a cluster of blue diamonds.

She froze as Fiyero shifted onto his back and settled once more into sleep. She desperately wanted to turn on the light and study the diamonds on his chest, but knew better than to, for fear of waking him. instead, she sat up, pulling one knee to her chest and watched him.

So far, he'd been good to her, as open and honest as he wanted to be, and he always looked out for her, like any good husband would. He listened to her, even when she would ramble like she was prone to do, and did everything he could to make sure shew as all right and taken care of first. And the fact that he respected her privacy, as well as her fear of consummating their marriage, well, clearly he'd been raised a gentleman.

She sighed. There was this strange... feeling she had towards him. She trusted him, which was something massive for her, to say the least, but it was more than that. She felt safe when she was with him, protected. And... important. No longer the lowly orphan she'd been for the last ten years of her life, but someone that mattered. Like he was someone she could count on if she needed him.

A moment passed, before she reached out, tracing her fingers over the diamonds on his chest again. They were similar to hers, only bigger and in a pattern- similar to a snowflake, she realized. And they were a deep, dark blue, almost sapphire in color. Gently, she rested her hand over the tattoo, splaying her fingers out over it, feeling his heart beat beneath her hand. He sighed in his sleep, reaching up and covering her hand with his, his thumb gently rubbing over her knuckles like he'd taken to doing to calm her. A small smile tugged at her lips, and slowly, she scooted closer, leaning over him. Still sound asleep, he turned his head, and seeing this as her opportunity, she closed the space between them, gently pressing her lips to his.

What felt like an eternity was only a few seconds, and as she pulled away, his blue eyes fluttered open, meeting her gaze. She blushed, suddenly aware of what she'd done, but the soft smile on his face stole the blush from her cheeks. "Fae..." He blinked a couple of times, sighing deeply before releasing her hand and reaching for the light. After turning it on, he picked up his pocket watch, checking the time. "'t's almos' three... wha' you doing up?" She couldn't fight the soft giggle that escaped her at his sleepy, slurred speech.

"I... I can't sleep, Yero. I was wondering if..."

A yawn escaped his throat and he sat up, stretching. Fae's gaze moved to the diamonds on his chest, now in full view thanks to his open pajama top and the light. He set the watch down, and moved to turn off the light, when her next words stopped him. "If what, Fae?"

"If we could... consummate our marriage."

He met her gaze; to say he was expecting such a question to come out of her mouth at nearly three in the morning, on a train to Frottica to meet with Glinda Upland, was an understatement. His mouth all but dropped and he had to force himself to keep from crying out in shock. "I... I'm sorry, what did you say? I... I don't know that I heard you correctly."

She reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip. "Can we consummate our marriage?" Her whisper was soft, and filled with embarrassment. He met her gaze.

"Fae, are you sure you want to? I told you, not until you're ready. I'm not putting pressure on you, am I?" She shook her head.

"No, not at all, Yero, I just... well, we're married. And... and married couples... they... they..." She stopped, suddenly deeply embarrassed. "For Lurline's sake, we're husband and wife, Fiyero! Doesn't that mean we should be doing what other husbands and wives do?"

He settled back against the headboard area, watching her, silent. He was waiting for her to stop talking so he could get a word in edgewise, something he'd quickly learned that he'd have to do over the last few days, since this whole venture began. It had been after all, what? A week? Maybe a few days since their hurried marriage ceremony at the courthouse? And even though this seemed to be a marriage in name only, she did seem to have a point; wouldn't it be more believable that they were a happily newly married couple on their honeymoon if they consummated the marriage?

"Fae, are you _sure_ about this? Because if you're not, we won't."

She scooted closer to him, taking his hands in hers and lacing their fingers. She glanced down at their hands, giving herself a moment to make sure she was making the right choice, before glancing up at him. Slowly, she nodded. "I'm sure, Yero."


	16. Chapter 16

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

Their lips met in a soft kiss.

Her eyes closed instinctively, and she slowly slid her hands up his chest, until they wrapped around his neck. She felt his fingers grasp her waist, and slowly, she moved until she was seated in his lap, the kiss enveloping into a series of short, soft kisses that just skimmed the surface of the desire that glowed within them both. There was something, niggling in the back of her mind, that was telling her not to do this, that proper young women did not give into sexual desires in the compartments of train cars with men; while the rest of her mind, and her heart, was responding with, but proper young women who have just gotten married days earlier and are on their honeymoon to the Emerald City _do_ give into sexual desires in the compartments of train cars with men- especially if the man is her husband.

Two pairs of eyes opened as they parted, and he rested his forehead to hers, swallowing the unease that had taken up residence in his heart. Their gazes locked, and he whispered,

"Are you sure about this, Fae? Because we can't go back from this once it happens. We can stop before it gets too far, but once we pass that point-"

She reached up, resting a finger against his lips and nodded. "I'm sure, Yero." She smiled softly at him. "You're my husband. I... I want to be with you."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I want to be with you, too." The soft reply lit up her eyes, and she caught his lips in hers, feeling his arms tighten around her waist as he gently trailed his tongue along her bottom lip, asking permission. A moment passed before she gave it, and a small chill ran up her spine as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She'd never been kissed like this before, but it sure felt wonderful.

Distracted by the kiss, she reached down, gently pushing the pajama top off his shoulders. It fell to the floor beside the bed, the first casualty in this game of sexual discovery. Slowly, his hands worked their way under her top, cradling the soft, smooth skin of her lower back, before moving around to caress her stomach. They then moved out from under the material and worked on undoing the buttons. As the last button slipped out of it's holder, Fiyero broke the kiss, gently moving the material to kiss the skin of her breast. She let out a breathy gasp and tightened her grasp on his back as his tongue gently slid over her nipple. He couldn't help the thought that he'd have to remember that little trick for the next time, since it brought such a reaction from her.

Her back arched as he moved to her other breast and repeated the process; the movement of arching her back caused her to press her hips into his, and she only briefly registered the firmness beneath her before his tongue flicked back over the sensitive skin of her nipple and she let out a very unladylike groan. Her pajama top soon joined his on the floor, followed by both their mates in regards to pajama bottoms as well as undergarments, so that nothing separated them, not even skin.

Fiyero reached up, digging a hand into her hair, allowing the silky strands to curl around his fingers as he gently shifted them, guiding her onto her back on the bed. She sank into the pillow and blankets of the bed, meeting his gaze as he gently settled on top of her, being careful not to crush her in any way. He studied her features, searching for any little flicker of fear or uncertainty. He saw nothing, and after a moment, leaned down, pressing several kisses to her skin. She reached for his hips, her fingers moving towards the waist of his pajama bottoms. After a couple moments, she slipped her fingers between the waist of his pajama bottoms, the tips of her fingers gently grazing the skin of his stomach-

 _"I... I want to be with you."_

His eyes snapped open and he reached down, gently taking her wrist and pulling her hand away. He then shifted, moving until he was sitting next to her. She pushed herself onto her elbows, confused. "What's wrong? Fiyero?"

He sighed, meeting her gaze. "I'm sorry, Fae, but... I can't. _We_ can't."

"What? Why not?"

"You hesitated."

She shook her head. "No I didn't."

A soft sigh, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, you did. When you said that you wanted to be with me. You aren't ready."

"But I am-"

It was his turn to rest a finger to her lips. "No you aren't. Not right now, anyway."

"But we're married-"

"And married couples don't have to consummate the marriage right away. This isn't twenty years ago, Fae. We can wait, until you're truly ready."

She sat up, watching as he moved to the edge of the bed, picking up their tops and holding out hers. She took it, watching as he quickly pulled his on and buttoned it, hiding the diamonds on his chest from view. After a moment, she pulled hers on, doing the same. They sat in silence for several minutes, before she settled back among the blankets, watching him. "Lie with me."

He furrowed a brow. "I'm sorry?"

"Lie with me." She shifted onto her side, facing him. A moment passed, before she held out a hand. "Please, Yero?"

Seconds passed, before he settled down, facing her. They lay in silence for several minutes; her fingers played with his and after a moment, she asked,

"Have you been with many?"

"Many?"

"Many... women." She blushed.

"Oh." He considered her question. It would be assumed that he would have been with lots of women, but in reality- "No. I haven't been."

"Oh. Are you lying?"

"No."

"Why haven't you?"

He shrugged. "I just... haven't found the right one yet, I guess."


	17. Chapter 17

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

They passed through Settica; the train stopped, and new passengers disembarked and embarked, while Fiyero and Fae stayed on.

"How much longer until we reach... Wittica?"

"Frottica." He corrected, turning another page in the paper. They sat at a secluded table in the dining car, talking softly over breakfast. "We'll reach Frottica in roughly a week and a half. I figured we would stop in Wittica and... test the waters, if you will."

"I thought we did that in Red Sand." He looked up as she took a bite of her biscuit, and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her lips closing around the buttery sweet.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Fae?"

She swallowed her bite. "I thought we 'tested the waters' in Red Sand."

He set the paper down, reaching for his cup. "We did, but Red Sand is a small village if you will. Your presence was enough to create a buzz, but not enough to truly grab the attention of people looking for the princess. Settica is the same way; however, if the missing princess were to appear in Frottica, the attention would be even greater. Frottica is slightly bigger than Shiz, but not as big as the Emerald City. And if you really are the princess, the news will travel faster from Frottica than anywhere else."

Once he set the paper down, she snatched it up, eager for news of... well, anything. She had read the same newspapers over and over again, and was eager for fresh news, anything to keep her nerves at bay.

"Sit up, darling. Young ladies don't slouch."

She turned, to find a young family sitting two tables up and away from them. The woman was reaching over, gently adjusting her daughter's posture at the table.

 _"I don't understand why we have to wear corsets. They're so uncomfortable."_

 _"Young ladies wear corsets to-" Sophelia stopped, unsure of how to continue._

 _"To improve our posture, Fabala." Oziandra replied, slipping into the Governess as her sisters called her._

 _"I always thought the point of a corset was to improve your bosom."_

 _The snap of the stays tightening was the only sound as the other three girls turned to stare at their youngest sister, horrified. The maid stayed quiet, just as surprised as them._

 _"Nessa!"_

 _"How could you ever bring up something like that? Proper ladies don't speak of... of..."_

 _"Bo-soms."_

 _Sophelia turned to stare at her as she choked on the word, the stays causing the corset to tighten. "Fabala!"_

 _"But I'm not a proper lady, Elia, remember?" Nessa replied._

 _"It's still not proper to speak of-" But the older girl stopped, cheeks a bight, cherry red._

"Fae."

She looked up, drawn out of the vision by Fiyero's voice. The hazy image began to fade, and she shook her head quickly to clear it. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seemed to be lost in thought."

She met his gaze. "I... I was just... I had another... memory, I guess you could call it."

"Another? About what?"

Fae opened her mouth to speak, before shutting it quickly and leaning close. "About... corsets." She watched in silence as her husband raised an eyebrow, and after a moment, he cleared his throat and sat back.

"That's... quite... are you sure it was a memory?"

"Well, I don't think it was a fantasy."

* * *

The afternoon passed quietly, with the pair retiring to their compartment. Once the door was shut and locked behind them, Fiyero stretched out on the bed, suddenly mentally and physically drained. Fae laughed softly, slipping out of her shoes and then joining him.

"You're going to wrinkle your clothes."

"So are you." Eventually, they settled; he on his back, arm tucked beneath his head, she tucked into his side, head on his chest. They lay in contented silence for several minutes, before, "Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"What... what if Glinda recognizes me?"

"Then you'll meet the dowager empress and be reunited with your family, and you'll finally know your past."

"But what happens to you?"

He waved it away. "I'll be fine."

She sat up, meeting his gaze. "No, Yero, I want to know. If Glinda says that I am the princess, then what happens to you?"

A moment passed, before he shrugged. "I guess... I go back to Nest Hardings."

"But..." She reached out and took his hand. "But we're married-"

"And if you are the princess, I'll have returned you to your family, and you'll be in your rightful place, and we can... annul our marriage and... forget the other ever existed." He met her gaze, seeing the hurt in her dark eyes.

"But-"

"If you are the princess, that's what has to happen."

After a moment, she settled back against him, tucking her head underneath his chin. She wrapped her arms around him, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. His scent enveloped her, and she felt herself relax. Despite everything that was screaming in her head, she felt calm, safe in his arms. Like she had a place, an importance in someone's life. Even if it was just until she found her family.

"Yero?"

He slid his hands up and down her back, stroking her spine. "Hmm?"

"What happens if... if Glinda decides I'm not the princess? What happens then? Do... do we stay together or..."

"Or go our separate ways?" He finished for her. She nodded, her nose rubbing against his neck.

"Would we have to? Go our separate ways?"

Fiyero sighed, unsure of what to say. On the one hand, yes, they would, but on the other- on the other, they were still married, so did that mean that they could stay together? Or would stay together? It was so uncertain as of now...

"I don't know, Fae." He kissed the top of her head. "I honestly don't know."


	18. Chapter 18

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

"How old were you when your cousin Jellia died?"

She swallowed, nervously wringing her hands. They would reach Frottica in three days, and Fae was trying to remember all she could- if she were going to pull off being the missing princess, in Fiyero's line of thinking, then she needed to focus on recalling even the tiniest detail of her childhood. Not that she wasn't remembering things; the memories or visions or whatever they were were still popping into her head as strong as ever, despite the fact that they appeared to be simply names to her at the moment.

"Jellia... she was... was our cousin..."

Fiyero nodded, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "Keep going."

"We... we would... visit her family in... in eastern Fliaan, and... and she... she died when... of... she died of..." She snapped her eyes shut, trying hard to remember. What had she read? When the first reports of her possibly being the missing princess had sprung up, one of the Elphaba's uncles, Liir, had said that he would like to meet the girl claiming to be his missing niece. He'd made mention in the article that Elphaba had been particularly close to his only daughter, Jellia, who had died at age eight, when Elphaba herself was a child of the same age.

"I didn't ask you _what_ she died of, I asked you _how old_ you were when she died."

"I know, I know! I just... I can't think, Fiyero!" She got up, making quick work of beginning to wear a hole in the floor of their compartment. "What if I can't do this, Yero? What if I mess up, or Glinda decides not to see me?"

He stood, going to her and taking her shoulders gently. "Take a deep breath, Fae. Can you do that for me? Just... one deep breath. And don't think that, she'll want to see you."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's probably seen hundreds of other girls, all of whom have tried to convince her that they're the princess, and failed to do so. And what's more- these girls have claimed to all the newspapers that they're the princess, and then been disproved. You, on the other hand, have only made one claim, and it was to a shopkeeper, not the papers, therefore, she is more likely to believe you than any of the others." She continued to wring her hands, and he reached down, stopping her. "Look, why don't you lie down for a while. Get some rest. I'm going to go up to the dining car and get a cup of coffee, give you a little time to yourself. I think I've been pushing you too hard. Can you get some sleep for me?" She nodded, and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before slipping out of the compartment and shutting the door behind him.

Once he was gone, she sat on the edge of the bed, trying to calm her racing heart. they were two days out from Frottica, and with each mile crossed, her nerves got worse and worse. What if Glinda decided she wasn't the princess? What if they had come all this way, only to find out that she truly _was_ nothing more than a lowly orphan who had no real past and no real future? What would happen then? Would Fiyero stay with her? Or would he walk away?

She feared _so much_ that he would walk away, leaving her alone once again...

Get some rest, like Fiyero had said. He'd left her alone so she could get some sleep in peace, and for that, she was grateful, even as she climbed under the covers after slipping out of her shoes. Perhaps the quiet would calm her, and the alone time would give them both time to get their heads on straight. She lay staring out at the ceiling, lost in thought, before shifting onto her side and burying her face in the pillows.

 _Laughter reached her ears. "Wait for me!"_

 _They rushed to the water's edge, ignoring their governess's calling to return and put bathing suits on. The ocean water was cold, the waves lapped at their legs like eager puppies asking for attention. The girls squealed and scampered about in delight, splashing and chasing each other, oblivious to the adults sitting on the shore._

 _"Fabala, I wanted you to wait for me." She turned, now soaking wet from splashing around with her sisters, towards her cousin Jellia. The girls were only a few weeks apart in age, but exceedingly close._

 _"And I told you to hurry, slow poke." She gently poked her cousin in the shoulder, and then quickly splashed her, before running away, squealing in delight. "Try and catch me, Elli!"_

 _The other girl took off running, but only made it a few feet before stopping, a coughing fit taking control._

 _"Elli, what's wrong?" The four sisters rushed to her, and all skidded to a sudden stop when they saw the water turning red; the blood dripping from the corners of her lips. "Did you bite your tongue, Elli?" Nessa asked, but Sophelia, realizing what it was, grabbed the youngest girl and led her back to the shore; she took hold of Elphaba's arm, but the younger girl pulled away._

 _"Fabala come on!"_

 _Oziandra backed away so fast, she lost her balance and ended up on her butt in the water. "Papa! Uncle Liir! Come quick! Papa!" She quickly scrambled to her feet, and rushed towards her sister, grabbing her arm and tugging her away from their cousin, as their father and uncle rushed towards them, the royal physician following. It was a flurry of voices and worry, but she kept her eyes on Elli, and only turned away when they rushed Elli from the water._

 _"Mama, what's Tuberculosis?"_

Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head, struggling to catch her breath. Her fingers swiped quickly over her cheeks, and she was startled to find her cheeks wet with tears.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

"How far away are we from Frottica?"

"Roughly two or three days by train. Little under a week by car. Don't worry, Fae, we'll be back on the train by dinner. I just think it'd be a good idea for us to get out and stretch our legs for a while. The train will still be here. They need to do a changing of the conductors and a refueling anyway."

She slipped her arm through Fiyero's and they exited through the station in Wittica with the other passengers intent on stretching their legs before boarding the train again. She caused them to stop at a newspaper stand not far from the entrance, when a newspaper article caught her eye.

 _GLINDA UPLAND SEEKS TO SPEAK TO YOUNG WOMAN CLAIMING TO BE MISSING PRINCESS_

"Yero, look." He followed her gaze, and after a moment, handed the man a few dollars; she snatched up the paper, quickly scanning the article. "She wants to meet with me. Oh, Yero, do you think she'll remember me?" She turned to him. "Do you really think she'll remember me? I know it's been years since we last saw each other, and the revolution, of course, but... but do you truly think she'll remember me?"

He pulled her close, glancing at the man running the stand, and noticing the other passengers who were also browsing the stands, who all had their ears conveniently tuned to their conversation, though none of them turned their attention towards the couple. "How could she not remember you, my love? You grew up together, I fail to see how Glinda Upland could ever forget someone as memorable as you, Elphaba." He kissed her cheek, nodding to the stand owner and the other passengers before leading her outside. They continued down the sidewalk, the newspaper tucked under Fiyero's other arm, unaware of the storm of whispers and gossip following them. "I'd say we did fairly well, my sweet."

She glanced behind her, stifling a giggle at the looks thrown their way. "Do you think they believe it?"

"How could they not?" He asked, stopping and turning to face her. "You look like her, you act like her, you talk like her- how could anyone _not_ believe you to be the missing princess?"

She smiled softly at him, before biting her lip. "Do you, Yero?" She stepped closer, closing the space between them and slipping into his arms. "Do you really think I'm royalty?"

"Of course I do." He then pulled away, bowing and taking her hand. "Your Highness." His lips brushed against her knuckles, and a tiny shiver made its way up her spine. She glanced over her shoulder, to find several people poking their heads out of shops and gathering on the street, watching them and whispering to themselves.

"Darling, might we go get something to eat? I don't know about you, but I'm feeling hungry."

He straightened, allowing her to slip her arm back into his, before they continued down the street, nodding to those they passed. Eventually, they came upon a small cafe and settled into a small table in the corner. After ordering and having their lunch arrive, Fiyero spoke up. "The news will probably spread by the time we return to board."

She giggled softly, taking a bite of her meal. After a moment, she set her fork down and glanced at her husband, who was sipping his coffee, lost in thought.

"Tuberculosis."

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Fae?"

She looked up at him; he set his cup down. "Elli died of Tuberculosis, when I was eight. We went to visit my Uncle Liir and Aunt Sarima, and went to the beach. My sisters and I... we were playing in the water, when Elli joined us, and... after a few minutes she... began to cough up blood. Mama and Papa took us home immediately, so we didn't catch it. She was dead that night."

Silently, he reached over, taking her hand in his and gently stroking her knuckles with his thumb. He hadn't missed how she'd spoken, using 'my sisters' and 'my uncle and aunt' and 'us', as though she'd been remembering something extremely painful, but plowed through the story anyway. "When did you remember that?"

She glanced down at their hands, and relaxed at the familiar rhythm of his skin against hers. "The day you were going over questions with me, when you asked me how Jellia died. After you left, I curled up on the bed and fell asleep."

"And it... that memory... or whatever it is... showed up?" She nodded. "I'm so sorry."

She shrugged. "I was bound to remember eventually, right?" She forced a smile, and after several moments, the waiter arrived with the check, which was quickly paid, before Fiyero stood. He helped her up, and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. The walk back to the station was quiet, and by the time they returned to their compartment on the train, both were lost in their own thoughts. It was Fiyero the broke the silence first.

"Are they getting stronger?" She turned to him as she removed her hat. "The memories or visions, or whatever you decided they are. Are they getting stronger?" She watched as the muscles of his back worked as he removed his jacket and folded it before setting it aside and turning to her. His hair fell into his eyes, and after a moment, she moved towards him, reaching up and brushing the hair out of his eyes before sliding her arms around his waist and nuzzling into his chest. "I take it that's a yes." He replied, slipping his arms around her and holding her close. "Come on, how about you lie down for a while?"

Once she was settled on the bed, he sat on the edge beside her, gently stroking his fingers over her knuckles. After a moment, she tugged on his hand, and he climbed up after her, settling behind her, his arms sliding around her from behind. As their hands linked, sleep claimed them both.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

They reached Frottica two days later, and settled into their hotel room.

It took a couple days as they both got used to being back on solid ground, before the telegram arrived at the front desk for them.

"Yero, what does it say?"

"Glinda wants to meet with you. Tomorrow morning, at ten sharp."

"Really? She... you... you mean she really, truly wants to meet with me?" He nodded, holding the telegram out to her. She glanced at it, before taking the small square of paper and reading it.

 _MISS GLINDA UPLAND REQUESTS YOUR PRESENCE TOMORROW MORNING. -STOP- AT 841 VINKUNROSA WAY AT TEN O'CLOCK. -STOP- PLEASE COME PREPARED TO ANSWER QUESTIONS. -STOP- THE DRIVER SHALL PICK YOU UP. -STOP-_

She met his gaze, excitement filling her at the prospect of finally meeting Glinda. "I get to meet her! I finally get to meet her, and that means I'll finally get some answers as to who I am! Oh Yero, isn't this exciting?"

"It's wonderful, Fae." He smiled softly at her, even though the dread in his heart was telling him that he could very well lose her forever.

* * *

The next morning, they waited outside for the driver. She found herself pacing back and forth, unable to sit still or remain calm. Fiyero watched her, and after quickly checking his watch, he rushed to her, stopping her until she wore a hole in the sidewalk. "What if she doesn't remember me, Yero? What if she takes one look at me and decides that I'm a fraud?"

"That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that, Yero. She could only glance at me and decide that I'm not the princess, that I'm only a girl trying to pass off as the princess, and... and declare me a complete and absolute fraud and then where would I go? Yero, what if I truly am nothing more than an orphan? What if... what if this is... all just... hoping and wishing, while the... while the real princess is actually dead? What then?"

He took her face in his hands, gently stroking her cheeks. "Shh, hush, my love. Don't think that. Don't think that at all. You've been remembering things for years, you've said it yourself. There's no way Glinda could look at you and _not_ see Elphaba. No way at all." A moment passed, before he leaned down and brushed a soft kiss to her lips, and then another and another; she reached up, hands resting on his wrists. Her worry began to melt away, and she felt herself relaxing into the kisses. Even though it wasn't proper for a young woman to be kissing a man in broad daylight, out in public, she had to remind herself that they were married.

And therefore, as a married couple, could do things that others couldn't. This was the twenties, after all, not the eighteen-hundreds. Things had progressed and social protocols had relaxed over the last hundred years or so. Women were taking control of their sexual health, were beginning to develop careers of their own, were forgoing marriage and families in favor of enjoying their youth...

And, despite her lack of past, and possible upbringing, she was every bit the modern woman, she hoped.

Yes, she had married, but they hadn't even consummated their marriage yet, and children were definitely out of the question- at least, until they knew whether she was the princess or not. Best to cross one mountain first before even considering crossing another.

He pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the couple to turn, and they found the driver standing before them, waiting. Fiyero nodded to the man, and took her hand, leading her to the car. He helped her in before joining her. Once the door was shut and the driver had gotten back into the driver's seat and started the car, she turned back to him. He took her hand, squeezing gently.

"You'll be fine."

Though she nodded and gave him a small smile, it didn't reach her eyes or erase the worry from her dark gaze, and after a moment, she asked,

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again, and then turned to stare out the window. Frottica was a beautiful city, though probably nothing compared to the Emerald City, but even so, it was still beautiful. And to think, Glinda lived here- Glinda, the girl who would decide her fate, who would be able to tell if she was or wasn't the princess. The very girl who had requested her presence at her home, a girl she had never met, to try to determine if she was indeed to rumored royal.

 _"Girls, this is Lady Glinda Upland."_

 _Dutifully, they all curtsied, as they'd been taught to do when meeting new people. Glinda quickly curtsied in response; it was evident the young blonde was nervous- she was standing before the four daughters of the Samraat, after all. The two older girls quickly excused themselves, hurrying off to their Vinkun language lessons, leaving the two youngest with the blonde._

 _"Why is your hair so light? Are you a spirit?"_

 _"Nessarose!" The youngest princess turned towards their governess, confused as to why she was in trouble for asking such a simple question. "It's not polite to ask such a question."_

 _"How old are you?" The blonde turned to the second youngest princess. Elphaba watched her with such dark eyes, it unnerved the blonde slightly._

 _"I... I am eight, Your Highness." She quickly lowered her gaze, only to find Elphaba squatting down to look up at her._

 _"You're my age." The girl furrowed a brow. "Why are you looking at the floor?"_

 _"Be... because you are the princess, Your Highness."_

 _The other girl giggled. "My name is not Your Highness. It's Elphaba." The princess's laughter caused the other girl to relax, and she smiled back at her._

Fae turned, drawn from the memory by Fiyero's hand on her arm. "Fae, we're here."


	21. Chapter 21

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

She watched and waited by the window, eagerly scanning every car that passed. Though her parents had protested her request to have the girl visit, eventually, they understood that Glinda felt safer here than anywhere else. And if the girl turned out not to be Elphaba- which both her parents were convinced she wouldn't be- then after sending her away, Glinda could seek refuge in her room, to collect herself and accept her grief.

Eventually, she saw the car pull up in front of the gate, and she watched with bated breath as they got out. Though she couldn't tell much from her hiding place behind the curtain, she could tell that the girl was tall, slender- similar to Oziandra and Sophelia in that respect. The girl wore an emerald green dress, and her companion had a nice, dark blue suit on; together, they made a striking pair.

Quickly, she rushed from the window, hurrying from the upstairs sitting room, down the stairs, towards the door. "Mother! They're here!"

She skidded to a stop in front of the door, and quickly smoothed her skirt, suddenly nervous about meeting the girl rumored to be the missing Fliaanian princess. After a moment, she nodded the maid away and pulled the door open, giving them both a big smile as she stepped aside. "Please, come in."

The young man entered first, holding out a hand for the girl to take. He helped her up the slight step and into the foyer, closing the door softly behind them. "Miss Upland, it's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded to her, and she nodded back, her heart suddenly racing. The young man glanced at his companion, who stood beside him, nervously wringing her hands, her head down. He cleared his throat softly and gently laid a hand on her back, urging her forward. "May I present to you, Her Imperial Highness, Kauri Elphaba Frexparia Thropp."

Glinda's heart leapt into her throat as the girl slowly raised her head.

 _It's... it's... her._

Though ten years had passed since she'd last laid eyes on Elphaba, Glinda knew in her heart that this girl standing before her was her missing cousin, the lost princess of the Fliaanian dynasty.

 _The eyes... those beautiful dark eyes... the hair... and those diamonds..._

She couldn't take her eyes off the girl. Every tiny detail she could see- from the slight upturn of her nose to the detachment of her earlobes, Glinda drank in. The girl had her long black hair pulled back in a loose braid- something Elphaba was known for wearing when Melena wasn't insisting she dress and wear her hair like her sisters. The braid was Elphaba's signature, and usually the only way for complete strangers to tell the four girls apart, especially if seeing them from the back. Small strands clung to the outer edges of her cheeks and neck, and Glinda could make out the diamonds on the outer edges of her eyes-

After a moment, she stepped closer. Fiyero stepped to the side, allowing the blonde to make her way towards the girl and study her. She slowly circled the girl in question, searching for anything that would indicate that this girl was a fraud, but in the end, found nothing that she could see right away. When she returned to meet the girl's gaze, she found herself lost in those dark eyes. The girl quickly glanced down, out of nervousness, Glinda realized, and she ducked her head, meeting the girl's gaze. "Why are you glancing at the floor?"

The girl's dark eyes locked on hers, and she swallowed, before smiling softly. "Just nervous, I guess."

"But you have no need to be nervous-"

"Glinda? Are-" The trio looked up as Illnora entered the foyer and stopped, floored by the sight before her. "Is... is this..." She stopped, unsure of what she was seeing. Despite Frexpar being dead and gone, she recognized those eyes anywhere. And the slight upturn of a nose, those lips and that chin- Melena, through and through, of that she was certain. Before anyone could say another word, the maid entered, announcing that the tea was ready.

Once everyone had taken their seats, the maid started pouring the tea, when the girl stopped her,

"I've never liked tea. Just hot water and lemon, please."

The maid nodded, doing as requested, and forgoing the tea in favor of a slice of lemon. She held the cup out to the young woman, who took it with a smile. Glinda turned to her mother, unable to contain her nerves. Illnora cleared her throat. "Tell us, Miss, what year were you born and when?"

"In the fall of nineteen-hundred-and-four."

"And how old were you when your uncle and I married?"

 _"Mother!"_ Glinda's whisper cut through the silence, but Illnora laid a hand on her daughter's knee. She knew what she was doing. Both she and Glinda watched in silence as the girl thought about it.

"I was not born yet, when you married Uncle Manek, Aunt Illnora. Sophelia had not even been born yet, and Mama and Papa had been married perhaps two years by the time you and Uncle Manek married." The look on her mother's face was enough to make Glinda squeal with excitement, though she kept quiet. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to be so impertinent, Aunt Illnora. I only meant to answer your question."

But before her mother could recover, Glinda spoke up, "What was the hardest thing about being the middle daughter?"

"I was always treated like a child, and never really allowed to grow up. Though I love my older sisters dearly, they constantly picked on me when we were children, even going so far as to tell me I was not a true member of the family. I used to write to Mama in tears, telling them of what one of them had said, and she would always tell me that I was indeed a member of the family, and to not let their self-indulgent opinions bear any weight in where I belonged in the family."

Glinda couldn't help but smile, for she remembered many a time when Melena would take Elphaba aside and tell her that very thing. "And... what did you want to do once you reached adulthood? Did you ever want to marry a prince? For there were rumors abounding in court that you were to be betrothed to the Vinkun Crown Prince- Fiyero, I believe his name was." Out of the corner of her eye, Glinda noticed the girl's companion lift his head in surprise, as though the mention of a betrothal had caught him off guard.

The girl blushed. "I would never leave Fliaan. I wished to marry a soldier that way I would never leave, and perhaps have twenty or thirty children."

"And when Shell got sick, as he often did?" Glinda watched the girl's dark eyes cloud over briefly, and she swallowed thickly, setting her cup down.

"We would... we would pray. My sisters and I would... huddle together in Mama and Papa's room and... listen to Shell's screams and... and pray to the Unnamed God that he would be healed. And we had to be quiet, so as not to disturb the shamans and doctors while they worked if we were in the room with him. And somehow, the Unnamed God always answered our prayers, because we would see him the next morning, weak, but alive."


	22. Chapter 22

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

She felt the blonde's eyes on her, and all she wanted at that moment was to flee, but she knew that she had to stay. So far, the questions hadn't been too difficult, and the memories- or visions- had been strong, helping her to recall what the young woman had asked. She was doing okay.

So far.

But the response when she'd first stepped into the foyer, from both Glinda and her mother had startled her, for both looked as though they were seeing a ghost risen from the dead.

Glinda took a deep breath, as though she were preparing herself for a particularly difficult task. "How... what happened the night your family was massacred?"

She looked away, thinking. How could she possibly answer that? "I... I can't..."

Fiyero reached out and laid a hand over hers. She stopped, tensing up briefly before pulling her hand away, gaze moving from the tea set on the table to the sky outside the window. After a moment, she got up, moving around the table and going towards the window, lost in...

 _"Keep going! Now! Move it!"_

"They woke us up. It must have been... around midnight. Perhaps one in the morning? I... I don't really remember, but-"

She swallowed, reaching up to press a hand to her heart, as though she were holding something close. Glinda watched the girl intently, drinking everything in, hanging on her every word.

 _"Get dressed! Quickly!"_

"We wore... corsets under our nightgowns. We were... told that we were going to be leaving... that... that Uncle Manek had... had managed to send someone to rescue us..."

Illnora clenched her eyes shut; that her beloved cousins had been told such a boldfaced lie-

"They... took us out of the palace... I don't know how far we traveled by carriage, but we were told we were going to... to wait in this... house, until the men Uncle Manek sent arrived..."

Glinda swallowed, a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 _The wood creaked beneath their feet. Clutching tight to the pillow, she reached out for the wall, and felt Nessa's hand grasp hers._

"Twenty-nine steps." She turned back to them. "We walked down... twenty-nine steps. Told to wait in the basement. That we would be safe there."

"You... you don't have to continue..." Glinda whispered weakly, but the girl didn't hear her. She was lost, trapped in the horror of that night, ten years before-

"No one came. Not for... minutes and minutes... and we waited. Waited to hear the footsteps of the men Uncle Manek had sent... waited for rescue... no one came but them-"

 _He stepped into the room, a small, slight man in his mid-thirties or so. He reminded her of a puck, a frightening fairy that would often kidnap children and drag them to their lairs and devour them for breakfast._

"I... don't remember how many there were... but they all had guns... all of them... "

She tensed up, the sudden smell of gunpowder filling her nose and stinging her eyes. She closed her eyes quickly, as though trying desperately to block something out. When she opened them, smoke filled the room, and the taste of blood was thick on her tongue.

"They... started... shooting..."

 _Firecrackers. It sounded like a thousand firecrackers going off in celebration of the new year, but in the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't. Instead, she felt the sting as bullets struck her body, some grazing skin, others bouncing off her, like they were her sisters, before clattering to the floor._

"They didn't stop. Even when we were crying, they didn't stop, they just kept shooting."

Fiyero turned away, unable to stomach the thought that what she was saying was true; that her explanation was how the royal family had actually perished. But since no bodies had ever been found, there was no telling whether Fae's account was accurate or not. As far as all of Oz knew, the Fliaanian royal family had vanished into thin air.

"The man who... he said his name was... Oscar... Diggs... that he... that he was a commander of the... the People's Army and that... that we would... no longer have control..."

She swallowed, looking around, seeing not the foyer or the others who were with her, but the disposed royals, the loyal servants, the slaughtered children. She wrapped her arms around herself, turning from Glinda and the others, when in her mind's eye, she was really turning from the gunfire, in an attempt to protect herself.

"And they... they realized we hadn't died... my brother and sisters and I... they took out knives and..." She shut her eyes, seeing the men slash and cut-

"It's okay. You don't have to-" But even though she spoke, Glinda couldn't bear to stand, for fear of frightening the girl. So she stayed put, listening, tears gathering in her eyes.

 _She crawled towards the door at the back of the room, pulled herself to her knees and struggled to open it. How she found the strength, she didn't know. She was covered in the blood and brain matter of her sisters; she had seen Sophelia's skull explode with one of the first shots, watched Oziandra being butchered, as the older girl rushed to protect her and Nessa, had listened to the cries of her younger brother, and somehow, someway, she had found the strength to cross the floor of the basement towards the back door._

"It hurt. It hurt _so much_. So much more than being shot. I have never felt pain like that before."

Glinda choked on a sob; openly crying now, she knew. Over the last couple hours, she'd had her doubts about this girl, about whether she was really her beloved cousin, but now, this- this changed everything. This wiped all doubt she'd ever had away. For only someone who had lived through such an ordeal would describe it with such emotion, such fear-

"I..." She finally met Glinda's gaze and shook her head. "I don't remember how I got out."


	23. Chapter 23

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

By the time the girl had calmed down, Glinda was more than convinced that the young woman before her was her cousin.

"I don't think we need to ask anymore questions." Illnora stood, summoning a maid and speaking softly to her. The girl was wrapped in her companion's arms, shaking, clearly upset by what she'd remembered. Glinda herself still hadn't moved from her place. She looked up when her mother came to her.

"Mother, please, let me-"

Illnora held up a hand. "There's no need. I'm so sorry your father and I ever doubted you, my dear. She is truly Frexpar's daughter." Then, with a soft pat to her daughter's head, she led the maid out of the room, giving her soft instructions on what to do now. Once gone, Glinda stood, going to the couple. The girl instantly pulled away from her companion, quickly wiping her eyes.

"I.. I'm so sorry, I... I never meant to-"

But Glinda held up a hand. "It's all right. I should be apologizing. There was a moment or two where I doubted that you were truly my cousin, but... only someone who survived such a... slaughter... could remember such details the way you have."

The girl glanced at her companion. She took a shaky breath. "What are you saying, Miss Upland?"

Glinda gave her a watery smile, reaching for her hands. "You never called me Miss Upland, not even when your governess introduced me to you and your sisters that day. There's even less need to start now, Fabala." She sniffled, tears sliding down her cheeks. "We're family, after all."

* * *

He leaned against the sink in the bathroom of their hotel room in Frottica that night, Fae's words ringing in his head.

 _"Rumors that you would be betrothed to the Vinkun Crown Prince, Fiyero, I believe his name was."_

He scoffed gently. Glinda had been right, in one aspect.

She _had_ ended up with the Vinkun Crown Prince.

Married, not betrothed.

And the irony of all things; he'd declared to himself as a child that he would one day marry the third Kauri, and indeed, he had, though neither really knew of the other's true identity when they'd married that day in the Nest Hardings's courthouse. A sigh escaped his throat, and he ran a hand through his hair. _If_ Glinda was to be believed- and she seemed pretty set on her decision- he had found the missing Fliaanian royal; or, one of them at least.

He'd not only found the missing royal, but married her. He'd married into the very world he'd been desperate to escape, not that Fae knew that.

Fae. Did he still call her that? Or was it Elphaba now?

Fae had been the woman he married- the plucky, feisty orphan who butted heads with him at every turn and was desperate for a chance to feel loved. Fae was his wife, the woman he shared a bed with each night, the woman who spent her time asking him question after question when she was bored, who'd grown to enjoy coffee with cream and sugar and collected newspapers on the missing royal children like she were hoarding candy. Fae was the woman he had yet to consummate his marriage with because he respected her wishes. Fae was the woman he was falling in love with.

But Elphaba...

Elphaba was the Samraat's daughter, the compassionate, imaginative young princess who went out of her way to interact with the people when she was out in public with her family, as though she were one of them and not the daughter of the Emperor. Elphaba, who had focused more on drawing and painting than getting into trouble like Nessa, as they'd gotten older. Elphaba, who had such an infectious smile, a beautiful spirit, and such a darling laugh that the first time Fiyero had ever heard it, he'd wanted to bottle it like a perfume and take it back to the Vinkus with him.

Though Fae was his wife, it was Elphaba who had met with Glinda today; who had clearly proven she was who she said she was, at least to the blonde and her mother. It was Elphaba who had settled into the car beside him for the ride back to their hotel- despite Glinda's pleas that she stay the night with her and her parents- and it was Elphaba who had watched as he shut the door to their room softly behind him. He'd gotten so used to Fae, that he wasn't entirely sure he'd ever get used to Elphaba; it was as though she suffered from a second personality, and that second personality had taken over, if not permanently, then temporarily.

"If you were completely honest with yourself, Fiyero, you'd admit that you'd been falling for Elphaba long before Glinda confirmed it today. Not just Fae, but Elphaba too."

He shook his head, and quickly splashed water on his face before drying off and slipping back into the room. She was sitting by the window, gaze locked on the stars above. Silently, slowly, he made his way towards her, being careful not to startle her. Once close enough, he reached out, sliding his hands onto her shoulders; she tensed, but only briefly, having caught sight of him in the window. "You did wonderful today." He brushed a kiss to the top of her head before going to the bed and beginning to undress. After several minutes, she got up. Her arms slid around his waist once she reached him, and she looked up at him. "What is it, Fae?"

A moment passed before she swallowed and then met his gaze. "Today... that... those... Yero, they scared me. I... I don't remember any of that, but... but I know it happened..."

"Maybe it's buried in your subconscious, and you're not ready to truly, completely face it, which is why you were only able to recall bits and pieces instead of the entire thing today."

"Maybe." She curled into him, breathing in his scent. They were silent for several minutes, before she spoke again. "Yero?"

"Hmm?"

Slowly, she lifted her head and looked up at him. Their gazes locked, and he saw the fear in her eyes. "Will you hold me?"

"I am holding you." He chuckled softly. She shook her head.

"No, not like that. I mean truly hold me. Please? The way only a husband can."


	24. Chapter 24

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

They lay in bed, cuddled together, her resting on his chest. He stroked her back, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, her eyelashes brushing against his collarbone. "Yes."

"Because we can't go back if we go through with it. Once it happens, it happens, and we can't turn back the clock."

"I know."

"You say you know, but the last time you said that you hesitated."

"I know."

"I just... I just don't want to do anything you aren't ready for."

"I know, Yero."

"If you aren't ready, tell me, and we won't. I'd rather wait a thousand years until you're ready for this than do it at a time when you _aren't_ ready."

"Yero, hush."

He sighed, sitting up and pulling her with him. "I just... I don't want to hurt you. Or take advantage, or... make this traumatizing for you."

She looked up, meeting his gaze. "You won't be traumatizing me, Yero. Or taking advantage. You're my husband. And I'm your wife." She rose up slightly, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Once broken, she met his gaze, her voice soft and sultry. "I want to be with you. I really, truly do."

He kissed her softly, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer as her hands moved to tangle in his hair. Kiss after kiss, articles of clothing began to fall, until they were in nothing but their undergarments. The cotton of her knickers and bra was soft against his skin, and he slid his hands down her sides, fingers tweaking the garters that held her stockings up, before moving up her back and working quickly to undo her braid. Wavy strands of black hair tumbled around her shoulders and down her back, and he moved to brush a kiss to her ear before working on her neck. She tilted her head back, allowing him better access, but he pulled away.

She met his gaze, one breathy question escaping her throat. "What?" She seemed to have slight difficulty focusing, and after a moment, he whispered,

"What do you say we get you out of those clothes? They're only impeding the process."

She gave him a lopsided smile, climbing out of his lap and standing before him in the middle of their hotel room. "As... long as you do the... same."

He stood, going to the windows and quickly closing the curtains, casting them into darkness. Once their eyes adjusted, he moved towards her, being careful not to startle her, even though it was her suggestion to finally consummate their marriage. He moved slowly, slipping behind her in silence, quickly undoing the hooks and eyes of her brassiere; the article of clothing slid off her shoulders, down her arms and onto the floor between them as she turned, the first real casualty of the consummation of their marriage.

"Yero?" She reached to do the same to him, but Fiyero simply shook his head, before lowering his mouth to her breast. She moaned softly, letting out a gasp as his tongue slid over the top of her nipple; the small bud now erect, he let his tongue dart over the sensitive skin, the feel of her reaching up and tugging on his hair spurring him on. He then moved to her other breast, doing the same, this time causing a soft groan to escape her throat. He slowly pulled away, meeting her gaze.

Her breathing started to quicken, and she slid one hand down to slide between his boxer shorts, her fingertips gracing his stomach, before she pulled away, instead, sliding her arms around his waist. His hands were warm as they slid down her sides and towards her garters; quickly, he undid the belt, and then he straightened, walking her back until she was sitting on the bed. Breathless, she watched with hazy vision as he knelt before her, taking her leg and settling first one foot on his knee and gently sliding the stocking down her leg, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of her knee as he did so before moving to work on the other leg and repeating the process. Once her feet were bare, he reached up, sliding his hands to the waist of her knickers and gently tugging them down until she lifted her feet out of them. Once she was completely nude, he let her remove his boxer shorts, and then climbed onto the bed beside her.

Their lips met in another soft kiss, and slowly, they worked their way back until she was lying among the pillows and blankets of the bed. Fiyero spent the next several minutes kissing his way over her body, making sure he caressed every inch of her pale skin. Her breathing began to quicken, gooseflesh appeared on her skin, and she couldn't keep the soft moan from escaping her lips as he got closer and closer to the black curls between her legs. Gently, he slipped a hand between her legs, trailing his fingers softly up her thighs before finding the small bundle of nerves between her legs and gently rolling it between his fingers. She let out a gasp, reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair as a soft moan escaped her throat.

He kissed her gently, even as his hands tenderly caressed her inner thighs. Their eyes locked, and after a moment, she bit her lip, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and her nails digging into his skin. A gasp escaped her throat, and he kissed her softly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you-"

But she shook her head. "No. It's fine, Yero. Keep going." She captured his lips in a kiss, and after a moment, smiled softly at him. He furrowed a brow.

"What is it?"

"Just thinking." She reached up, tangling a hand in his hair.

"About what?"

As she trailed her fingers down the side of his face, he turned, pressing a firm kiss to the inside of her wrist. Their eyes locked, and she sighed in contentment, letting her hand fall to the side. "About..."

"How right this feels?" She nodded, and he nudged his nose against hers, holding her gaze for several seconds before kissing her deeply.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

He awoke around two that morning; Fae was curled on his chest, sound asleep. The blankets were in disarray, and their skin was cool to the touch, though evidence of their earlier activities were all about the bed- including the bit of blood on the sheets. With a soft sigh, he gently removed her from his chest and laid her back among the blankets, tucking them around her before slipping into the bathroom and starting the shower- similar to one of the finer ones in the Emerald City. Frottica was only a step or two behind the City in its architecture, but still managed to please.

Once started, he stepped under the warm spray and let the water relax him.

 _You slept with your wife._

Or try to, anyway.

 _And not just your wife, you slept with the missing heir to the Fliaanian throne. The only surviving immediate member of the Thropp family. What were you thinking?_

He ran his hands through his hair, sighing.

 _That we were doing as my wife wished- and consummating our marriage. Because she asked me too. We were doing what couples do._

He quickly grabbed the soap and lathered it between his hands, trying to shove the small voice out of his head. Glinda's words came back to him, stronger than ever.

 _Betrothed to the Vinkun Crown Prince._

And that was where it turned complicated. How did he tell her of who he truly was? They had just discovered that she was the missing Kauri- that itself was enough to deal with, but for her to find out that he was the Crown Prince of the Vinkus? And how did he explain to her exactly how he'd ended up in Nest Hardings, when he'd grown up in the lap of luxury, just like she had? Where did he even begin?

 _So, you're the missing Kauri of Fliaan, oh, and by the way, honey, just a heads up, but I'm not actually a conman, I'm the Crown Prince of the Vinkus that you were rumored to possibly be betrothed to as a child._

"Yeah, that would go over real well."

"What would go over well?"

* * *

She awoke to find the bed cold; only she was left among the covers, but she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. After several minutes, she slipped out of bed, the chill from the air setting gooseflesh upon her skin. Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom, seeing their clothing scattered across the floor. A dull ache thudded between her legs, and their activities from the night before came back to her.

A moment passed, as she debated entering the bathroom, but hearing his voice on the other side the door made up her mind, and she pushed the door open softly, slipping inside and closing it behind her. Slowly, she made her way to the shower curtain, reaching up to pull it back when she stopped.

"Yeah, that would go over real well."

She pulled back the curtain. "What would go over well?"

He turned to her, startled to say the least to find her standing there, skin as bare as his, the shower curtain in her hand. "Fae-"

"Mind if I join you?"

His mouth dropped. "I... It... I don't think that would be proper-"

Without another word, she joined him, letting him take her hand to steady her once she was under the water and the shower curtain back in place. "You never seem like the type to be proper, Yero. Besides," She slid her arms around his waist. "We're husband and wife in more than just name, aren't we? I don't see how something as simple as a husband and wife sharing a shower would be considered improper, don't you?"

He snapped his mouth shut, realizing that she made a convincing argument. The water rained down on them, soaking her hair and racing down their skin. She smiled up at him, for he was a whole head taller than her, before turning her attention to the blue diamonds on his chest. Gently, she reached out, brushing her fingers over them in reverence. "What are you so worried about, husband?"

He met her gaze. "I'm sorry?"

She pursed her lips, thinking, running a hand up his chest. "You're worried about something. What are you worried about?"

A moment passed before he shrugged, giving her a quick smile. "Just... just how the rest of the members of the royal family that knew your parents and siblings are going to react when they hear the news that you've been found. I mean... we were able to fool Glinda, but-"

"But the other royals will be a different story." She finished, gaze returning to his chest. "Well, how do you know they won't react like Glinda?"

He sighed. "Because a lot of the other royals are older; your grandmother, the Dowager Empress, for instance. She was the last to get out of Fliaan when the revolution hit. They say that up until that night, she was convinced your father and his family would come with her, but when you didn't-"

"She refused to accept that something might happen and we might not get out alive."

A nod. "And then there's Melena Tibbett, the only surviving daughter of your family's physician. The Unnamed God knows which side she will be on- the believers or the doubters. Fae, you know full well that once it's discovered that you've survived, there's going to be a split; those that believe you are the missing princess and those who believe you're an imposter. We need to keep the doubters at bay for as long as possible, because if any of them get to the dowager before we do, she won't see you. Partra is who you need to impress."

"And I will, my husband." She reached up, taking his face in her hands. "You believe I'm the princess, don't you?"

His slid his arms around her waist. "You know I do."

"And Glinda does as well, and her parents- and I'm sure the more of the family I meet, the more people will believe me, until the empress _has_ to meet me. And once she does, she'll see that I'm her granddaughter, and I'll finally have my family again." She tucked herself against him, and he sighed, tightening his hold on her as the water turned cold against their skin.

 _And I'll lose you forever._


	26. Chapter 26

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

She quickly smoothed her skirt for the hundredth time, nervous, though there was no need to be.

"It's just lunch. That's all it is."

"Glinda, dear, they're here." She looked up to find Illnora in the doorway of her room, and after a moment, got up, following her mother downstairs.

After realizing that Elphaba had survived the massacre in Fliaan, she'd gone to the papers and declared that her cousin indeed had survived; suddenly, newspapers and magazine reporters had lined up to speak with her, begging to get a glimpse of the missing royal.

She stopped by the coffee table, seeing the newspaper article and the blaring headline-

 _FLIAANIAN PRINCESS FOUND AFTER TEN YEARS!_

 _LADY GLINDA UPLAND CONFIRMS THAT ORPHAN IS INDEED HER MISSING COUSIN!_

She sighed. _Oh why had you gone to the papers?_

The door opened and the maid led the pair in. Elphaba was dressed in a very pretty navy blue dress, her hair pulled back in a braid, hands encased in black gloves. She looked truly lovely, and Glinda smiled when she laid eyes on her. Her companion wore a dark tan suit, and a pair of black gloves. "Elphaba." The young woman accepted her hug, and after a moment, Glinda added, "You do realize that Melena Tibbett will be here soon; that she wishes to meet with you. You remember her, don't you?"

The girl bit her lip, a flash of doubt crossing her features momentarily. "I... I have... foggy memories of her. I remember her father, but... it's been so long since... I might remember her when I see her... I'm sorry-"

Glinda reached out, taking the girl's hands and stopping her from her nervous wringing. "It's perfectly okay to be nervous, Fabala."

The girl nodded in agreement. A moment passed, before she turned to her companion, slipping her arm through his. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce you both last time we were here. Glinda, this is," She turned to her companion, squeezing his arm. He nodded softly to her, gently patting the hand the rested in the crook of his arm. "This is my husband, Fiyero."

Glinda's ears perked up at the name, and she met his gaze, one thought passing between the pair- _betrothed to the Vinkun Crown Prince, Fiyero._ "Ah... Fiyero?" Elphaba nodded. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Fiyero. How... how did you two meet?"

"In Nest Hardings-"

"Nest Hardings? What were both of you doing there?" Illnora asked, entering the foyer and guiding them into the sitting room. The couple exchanged a look as they took seats on the sofa, before Fiyero spoke up.

"I... struck out on my own as a teenager, I was determined to make my own way in the world, and... after working several different jobs, I ended up in Munchkinland." He gently squeezed her hand, telling her silently that it was okay to talk, that she had no need to be nervous.

"I, well, I..." She scoffed gently, biting her lower lip. "You're going to think I'm insane, but I don't really know how I ended up in Munchkinland."

"I don't understand dear, what do you mean you don't know how you-" Illnora started, but Elphaba cut her off, rubbing her forehead.

"I know, it sounds completely crazy, but I was found... I was found wandering around in the rain in only a nightgown in the fields in Munchkinland when I was fourteen-years-old, and taken into an orphanage by the woman who ran it. I... I had no real memory of who I was or where I came from, in fact, I have very few memories of my past, and the memories I do have, have been coming back from the time I basically left the orphanage until now. When Yero and I met in Nest Hardings, he said he could maybe help me remember who I was and find my family."

The Upland women exchanged a glance. "So... you don't remember who you are?" Illnora asked.

"I'm starting to remember. Everything is... everything is starting to fall into place again, and I'm starting to remember more and more."

Before anyone else could speak, the maid entered with a couple behind her. "Ms. Tibbett and her brother are here, Ma'am." Everyone turned, and Elphaba let her gaze land on the pair. The woman was older- much older than herself- and wore her long brown hair in a twist at the back of her head. The young man was dressed in a nice suit, his hair slicked back. Both studied her, and after a moment, she stood, going to them, even when Fiyero reached out to stop her.

 _"Be careful, Kauri, or you'll prick your fingers with the needle and then my papa will have to sew you up."_

"You taught me how to sew when I was a child. You told me to be careful with the needle, otherwise your papa would have to sew me up."

The older woman started, surprised to be approached in such a way. She gave herself a few moments to recover, and allowed herself to drink in the sight of the girl. She was slender, tall, but it was her face that startled her the most. Those eyes... that nose... the-

"Diamonds." Her brother turned to her.

"What did you say, Milla?" She turned to look at her brother, not catching the recognition in the girl's eyes at her childhood nickname.

"The diamonds. She has the diamonds, Boq. The diamonds by her eyes." She pulled away, making her way towards the girl and studying her face. After a moment, she reached out, asking to take the girl's hand, which Elphaba gave her. Slowly, she pulled the glove off, before letting her gaze wander over the girl's hand. She saw nothing out of the ordinary, before doing the same with the other hand. Once more finding nothing, she asked, "Would you be willing to unbutton your dress, so that I could see your back?"

The girl glanced at Glinda and Fiyero, brow furrowed, and Glinda stood. "I don't know-"

But Milla held up a hand. "The princess had a cluster of small moles in the center of her back. I know because I remember going with Papa whenever the empress called for him to check on the children. She was always worried about the cluster on Elphaba's back, that it was possibly causing her pain, but it was never removed." Glinda glanced at Elphaba, who understood what she was asking,

 _If it's all right with you._

Slowly, she nodded.

"Perhaps we should move this to one of the bedrooms upstairs." Illnora suggested, and after several moments, they did. Once behind closed doors, the maid helped Elphaba undress. As the material slowly pooled at her feet, Elphaba reached up and tugged her braid over her shoulder. Glinda and Fiyero watched in silence at Milla moved to study the girl's back and stopped, gasping. She quickly covered her mouth, and instantly her brother joined her.

"Milla, I've told you, there's no way this girl is the missing princess-" But he stopped, and after several minutes, the others joined them. She looked up at Fiyero, confused.

"What is it?"

A moment passed, before he moved to see what everyone else was looking at-

There, in the center of her back, was a cluster of small moles.


	27. Chapter 27

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

Fiyero lay in bed that night with Fae curled into him, the afternoon's events still swirling in his head.

Upon seeing the moles in the center of her back, Milla immediately recognized her as Elphaba, while her brother, Boq, insisted that just because this girl "shared physical similarities to the princess, that doesn't mean she's the princess" and remained skeptical, no matter what Elphaba seemed to remember or tell them.

The siblings were split down the middle, as Fiyero had predicted.

He trailed his fingers over the small cluster on her back, and she shifted against his touch, pressing herself closer to him. _How had you not noticed the moles on her back?_ She nuzzled closer. _Because you've rarely looked at her back, and you didn't sleep together until just recently, otherwise you would have noticed._

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

She lifted her head, looking up at him. "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed. "Just... the events of the day."

"Oh." She pushed herself up, and then climbed into his lap, pushing aside the shirt he wore to run her hands up his chest. Her fingers trailed over the diamonds on his chest.

"What are you doing?" She met his gaze.

"Trying to distract you."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "You need it. We both need it." She leaned down, her lips a mere inch from his. "Besides, it will be fun, won't it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You want to-" She nodded. "Are you sure?" Another nod.

"Please, Yero." Her breath mingled with his, and after a moment, she leaned down, capturing his mouth with hers. The kiss deepened, and he pushed himself up to a sitting position, before reaching down and sliding his hands down her body until they rested at her hips. She squeaked gently as he moved her until she was settled in his lap, legs straddling him. She pressed herself against him, breaking the kiss as she felt his response against her inner thigh. "Do it again, Yero, please." He met her gaze, before sliding his hands up her back and undoing her brassiere. It feel between them, and with a quick flick of her wrist, it was on the floor.

Catching her gaze one last time, he lowered his head, taking the bud that had appeared due to the chill in the air gently between his teeth and running the tip of his tongue over the sensitive skin. She moaned softly in delight, sliding a hand into his hair and tugging. He then moved onto the other breast, doing the same to it before returning his mouth to hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her firmly against him, as his other hand moved between them, slipping down between her legs. He gently trailed a finger along the center of her knickers before slipping between the material, and finding the bud between her legs. A couple of quick rolls and she was spasming, her back arching and her legs tightening around him.

Fiyero couldn't help the smile playing on his lips, as he took the opportunity to do it again, this time slipping a couple fingers between her folds as he gently scraped his thumbnail against the bud. She let out a very unladylike groan, her body once again spasming, this time around his fingers. He broke the kiss, meeting her gaze with a smirk on his face.

"Mmm... what, Yero?" It took a moment, before she finally met his gaze.

"Your knickers are soaked, my wife."

"... Mmm... thanks to you, husband." She stole a kiss, grinning. "Then how about we remove them?" The last of their clothing fell to the wayside, and she soon found herself on her back among the blankets of their bed. One hand trailed down his chest before moving to caress him, and she giggled softly.

"What's so funny, wife?" He asked, his voice soaked with desire. She met his gaze, pushing her hips up to meet his.

"Just... that you can cause me to react that way-" He nudged his nose against hers, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"And that's simply by using my fingers. I wonder if you would react the same if I used something besides my fingers down there." She pushed herself up onto her elbows, suddenly curious.

"Like what, exactly? Besides what you used the other night-" But he kissed her softly, and then pulled away.

"I don't mean either of those, my wife, I mean something else entirely." He kissed her again, firmer this time, before proceeding to leave kiss after kiss on her skin as he moved down towards her stomach. Eventually, he got to the curls above her thighs, and after pressing a firm kiss to them, he gently parted her legs and reached down, trailing a finger down the center of her folds.

Though this was the late twenties, certain taboos were not even considered when it came to what went on in the bedroom- oral sexual gratification being one of them. It was thought, throughout Oz, that oral gratification was vulgar and sadistic, that the only 'proper' way to engage in sexual intercourse was of the normal variety; though in the major cities, oral gratification was becoming more common thanks to the Sexual Revolution- as it was dubbed- in the smaller towns and cities, it was still frowned upon to consider engaging in anything other than 'approved' intercourse, or even casual one-night stands. Though couples had more freedom, especially those that were married, the social taboos in regards to sex were still strong, and Frottica was no exception. It wasn't uncommon to report a couple to the police for being too loud during intercourse; which was now, Fiyero realized, was partially why they had taken a room at the furthest end of the hall. In this nice, beautiful hotel, he and Fae had absolute privacy.

She watched him, shivering as his fingers brushed against the sensitive skin, parting her. "Yero, you're not making any-" But he soon ducked down between her legs, replacing his fingers with his tongue. "Mmm... Yero..." She crashed against the pillows, digging her nails into the blankets as he worked on her, his hands gently sliding up her thighs to lift her hips slightly. " _Oh, Yero..._ " Her legs over his shoulders, she felt her muscles contracting with each movement, as he brought her closer and closer to her breaking point.

Her teeth dug into her lower lip, and after a moment, she covered her mouth with the back of her hand, biting into the skin of her hand in attempt to keep from screaming and waking any of their neighbors, though the room beside them was empty. Fiyero continued working on her, even though everything in his mind was screaming at him to stop.

 _What are you doing? Are you insane?_

She shifted, arching her back as he brought her closer. _"Yero..."_

 _Insane? Me? No. I'm simply pleasuring my wife, making sure she's taken care of. Is that so wrong?_

He stilled, hearing her soft whimper as it morphed into a whine. _"No, Yero, don't stop... please..."_

 _But why are you doing this? What are you receiving from performing this... act on her?_

She was close, he could tell. Not just from how her body was reacting where he was, but from her breathing, her speaking, the way she gripped the bed sheets beneath them. It was slowly being discovered that there was nothing wrong with orgasm, that in fact, reaching orgasm during intercourse was perfectly healthy, and even encouraged among married couples, especially in regards to conception-

 _If we're ever lucky enough to conceive a child-_

 _"Oh, Yero... oh, God!"_ She writhed in complete and pleasure, her small body twisting and contorting with the force of her orgasm. _"Fiyero!"_

He pulled away, sitting up in time to catch her orgasm start to wane. She lay among the pillows and blankets of the bed, chest heaving and body shivering, her skin covered in gooseflesh. She was shaking uncontrollably, and reached out for him. He quickly wiped his mouth, still tasting her on his tongue, before moving up and pressing a firm kiss to her forehead. _"Yero... God, Yero..."_ She swallowed thickly, part of her deciding that she wanted that again, and part of her deciding that she wanted to return the favor. But the look in his eyes broke through the fog of her brain-

"Fiyero? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, Fae."

Eventually, they curled together, he wrapped around her from behind, one of her legs tucked between his, her backside pressed up against him as much as humanly possible. The air smelled of sex, the sheets of orgasm, and her skin of heat and desire. He'd brought her to the highest point he could tonight, and despite making sure she was satisfied, it still couldn't shake the knot of worry in his stomach. Half asleep, she reached up, caressing his cheek before turning and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. He could still taste her juices on his tongue, still smell the faint perfume of her arousal, and he sighed. "Hmm... my husband... I love you, my Yero."

Her whisper was soft, and tugged at his heart. It was the response of a woman completely satiated sexually, a woman completely unaware that the turmoil now broiling in her husband's heart wasn't due to their activities in the bedroom, but their activities outside of it. That with each encounter, with each little tidbit of memory or vision or story that came back to her, with each new meeting with someone from the Fliaanian court, it brought them closer and closer to splitting up and going their separate ways. What started out as a ruse for money, was quickly becoming very, very real; and with each new meeting, the realization that he would have to let her go was getting stronger and stronger.

That any chance at a real future with her was slipping away day by day, memory by memory.

 _\- and any children you would conceive will never be. Because once she's returned to her family, she'll walk away and forget you ever existed. Your marriage will be annulled and you will go your separate ways. You may be the Crown Prince of the Vinkus, but she's the lost heir to the Fliaanian crown. And despite the good relations your countries were on before the revolution; well, that's all gone now. And it will never come back._

As she settled back down, he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent, trying to remind himself that this could also go wrong, and she could be proven to be nothing more than a lowly orphan-

 _But that isn't true, and you know it. You know the truth of her origins. You know who she is. And once you get to the City..._

He sniffled softly, trying to stop the tears that were beginning to well in his eyes, as he buried his face in her hair and tightened his hold on her.

 _No more pretend, Fiyero. She'll be gone, that's the end._


	28. Chapter 28

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

 _"It's one tiny cigarette, Papa, please."_

 _"You're far too young to be smoking."_

 _"But Elia and-"_

 _"Occasionally, when Mama is not looking."_

 _"Then why can't I-"_

 _The Samraat quickly glanced around for any sign of his wife, before removing a cigarette from the small gold plated case, and placing it between his lips. He lit it quickly, extinguishing the light before remove the cigarette and holding it out to his daughter, who took it excitedly. She puffed on it a couple of times before coughing and handing it back. "Be careful, Fabala. Do not inhale, it's not good for you."_

The crack of a match lighting, followed by the familiar sizzle of a cigarette igniting almost seemed to calm her, and she sat back, exhaling slowly before returning the cigarette to her lips. She didn't know where or when she picked up the smoking habit, and she never asked.

Two weeks had passed since she and Fiyero had met with Milla and Boq, and though Boq still doubted that she was the princess, Milla believed like Glinda, that she had survived the massacre. Back on a train, this time to Shiz, where a few of Elphaba's relatives were living.

Another test, as Fiyero called it.

Glinda had promised to meet them in the Emerald City, and with reluctance, bid the pair goodbye at the station. That had been two weeks ago; in another week, they would arrive in Shiz-

Fiyero was still asleep in their compartment; he was becoming moody and withdrawn lately, barely acknowledging her at times, though their sexual encounters were more and more frequent, and sated both of them, that still didn't change the fact that her husband was pulling away from her. She shifted, a blush creeping onto her cheeks at the realization that the mere thought of her husband and what he could do to her could make her wet with desire, something that, in another time, would be considered far too improper.

The man could definitely do some amazing things with his tongue, that was certain. And she wasn't becoming too bad at such a task, either, if she admitted it to herself. She could almost give pleasure as well as she could receive it. The look in her husband's eyes certainly told her that she was doing a good job. She blushed, quickly taking a deep breath to calm herself down before drawing another puff on her cigarette. The dining car was quiet; though it was about six in the morning, so of course it was. Once she and Fiyero and embarked on the train, word had quickly spread among the staff that she was the missing princess, and they had all done their best to make sure she and her husband were well taken care of, even promising to keep their secret, though it was hard to do with the newspapers.

She sighed, slouching in her seat.

"Stop slouching. Sit up straight. You're the Grand Princess."

She looked up, to see her husband, dressed but still obviously exhausted, in front of her table. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"Couldn't sleep. The bed got too lonely without you in it." He rolled his eyes, reaching out and taking the cigarette from her as he sat down across from her.

"Hey!"

"Princesses don't smoke." He moved to put it out, even as she tried snatching it back in vain.

"How is it that you know what Grand Princesses do or don't do, husband?"

He put the cigarette out in the ashtray, nodding a silent thank you to the waiter as he brought over a cup of coffee and refilled hers.

 _Because I was raised in the same circles you were raised in. I endured the same etiquette training you did._ "I make it my business to know, wife." She sat up straighter, reaching over and taking his hand, sliding hers into his.

"Fiyero, you believe me to be royalty, right?"

He proceeded to play with her fingers, becoming lost in the discovery of how small her hands were. "You know I do, my love."

In an instant, she was digging her nails into the flesh of his palm and twisting. "Then _stop bossing me around_." She ground out through clenched teeth, before slouching back in her seat and crossing her arms. The waiter chuckled softly as he finished pouring Fiyero's coffee.

"Are you able to handle her? She certainly seems to have a mind of her own, sir."

Fiyero met the man's gaze. "I absolutely hate that in a woman." He didn't miss Fae sticking her tongue out at him childishly. "And yes, I'm able to handle her. Thank you for your concern." Once the waiter was gone, they settled in silence, neither making eye contact, neither saying a word.

"Why are you avoiding me, Yero?"

Well, for all of ten minutes.

He looked up, but she hadn't taken her gaze from the window. After a moment, she turned, meeting his gaze and slipping her hands around her mug. "You've been avoiding me. You rarely talk to me anymore, hardly spend any time with me, outside of... our activities in bed. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Fae, you've done nothing wrong, I just..." He sighed, reaching out and taking her hand. His thumb brushed over her ring finger, and he sighed deeply, lost in thought. "One day, I'll get you a band. A proper wedding band. You deserve one."

"You're avoiding the question, Yero."

He glanced up, meeting her gaze. "You've done nothing wrong, Fae. I promise you that. In fact, you've done everything right." _And it still won't matter in the end._

She pushed her mug aside and stood, reaching out for his hand. He glanced at her before standing and letting her take his arm. "Come on."

"Fae, what-"

She tugged him back to their compartment, shutting and locking the door behind her. They would stay in that compartment until they worked out whatever issues Fiyero was dealing with, be it through conversation, complete silence, or intercourse, neither was leaving that compartment until they were back on even ground.

Even if she had to kill him in the process.


	29. Chapter 29

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

"You need to talk to me, Yero, _please_."

She quickly hurried over to him, kneeling before him and taking his hands, concern in her dark eyes. He was worrying her; downright scaring her, if she were honest with herself. She'd never seen a look like the one that had been on his face for the last few weeks before. He was always so strong, so confident, and it was like his confidence was being sucked from him. He pulled his hands away, gripping the edge of the bed his was sitting on.

"There's nothing to talk about."

" _Please_ , Yero. You're _scaring_ me."

He met her gaze, reaching out and gently caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch, tears in her eyes. He sighed. How did he tell her? How could he _possibly_ tell her the truth of what this whole adventure was about? How could he tell her that he was the Crown Prince of the Vinkus, and that he'd be disowned by his family if he didn't marry? That he'd married her so he could keep his place in the family, but even more so he could train her and pass her off as the missing princess for the reward money? Or that he'd married her with the intent of conning the dowager empress, and then leave her after, only to find himself falling in love with her more and more each day? Where did he even _consider_ beginning?

"It's nothing, Fae, my love. I've just got a lot on my mind."

She stood, lifting her skirts and climbing into his lap, her hands reaching up to caress his neck. "Then tell me. Please. I'll listen, you know I will."

He sighed, sliding his hands over her body, always unable to resist her soft curves. He met her gaze, drinking in those dark eyes. _God, how I'll miss those eyes._

"Yero? Talk to me, husband. Please."

His gaze followed his hands as they moved over her skin, relishing the feel of her. "What's going on in my head is nothing you need to worry about, wife. Of that, I promise." He slipped his hands beneath her blouse; her skin was warm against his hands and he sighed. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against her chest. Her heart beat steadily in his ear, and after a moment, he let his gaze wander over to the suitcases sitting against the wall. A small hatbox sat open on the floor, pictures and letters and articles on the royals filled the box; some of the pictures Glinda had given her, others, Milla Tibbett had had copies made of and given her, so that she could look at them and maybe they would help her recall the missing pieces of her past.

And Fae studied them religiously, examining everything about the photographs- from the way the girls wore their hair to their frozen movements if the photographs were candid. That was one thing about the Thropp family- they had taken more photographs than any other royal family that ever lived.

 _"It wasn't uncommon to see you and your sisters wandering around with your small box-candy cameras."_ Glinda told them over tea one afternoon. _"Uncle Frexpar was an avid photographer, so it's no surprise that you and your sisters were as well."_

There would be nights when he would awaken to the sound of shuffling, and find Fae sitting on the floor of their compartment, looking through the stories Milla Tibbett had written of her time in the palace with the family; or see her with the photographs spread out around her, as though she were trying to put them in chronological order. But perhaps the most precious thing were the copies of Glinda's diary pages that she'd given the girl. Fae would read and reread them until she knew the entries by heart; encounters that Glinda had lived through with her, be it days at the beach, on the Samraat's yacht, or traipsing around the palace, Fae knew them all.

Her studying was bordering on obsession.

And it was scaring Fiyero.

No one, not even an amnesiac, should be studying _that_ much- especially about a life she had previously lived.

Unless, of course, she had _never_ lived that life.

He quickly cast that thought aside. _No, you_ know _she's the princess. Everything points to her being the missing heir. She has to be, all the evidence is there._

A tiny kernel of doubt crept back into his mind. _But what if she isn't? What if she's nothing more than an orphan, so desperate for a family, that she'll deceive the surviving royals to get what she wants? What if this is nothing more than a game to her, and she's doing all she can to win?_

He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes and burying his face in her chest. _No, that's not true. Fae would never do that. She doesn't have a vindictive bone in her body. She_ is _the princess._

Her fingers ran through his hair, scratching gently against his scalp. _And if she's not? If you go to the dowager and the woman denounces her? What then? Will the truth come out? That she was nothing more than a con-woman, out for the reward money? That she was desperate for attention, and so decided to latch onto the greatest royal mystery there is?_

He shook his head, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. _No, it's not true. She is the princess. She is! I know it. I know in my heart that she is. This was a con when it started, but... but it's not anymore. This is the real thing._ _She_ is _the real thing_.

She clutched him tighter, pressing a kiss to his hair. "Shh, hush my Yero, it's okay. It'll be okay." _And if so, she'll have you to thank- because you shaped her into it. You turned her into this... this sham. And when it comes out that she's not the princess, that she's nothing more than a lowly orphan perpetrating a con, she'll never forgive you. Either way, Fiyero, you'll lose her. Either way._


	30. Chapter 30

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

 _"How is that fair? I don't get to wear my skirts long or start wearing my hair up. Why does Fabala?"_

 _"Because Fabala will be turning fifteen, and it's best to get her used to the changes now, Nessa."_

 _"But Fabala does not turn fifteen for five more months, Mama!"_

 _"Nessarose! That is enough!"_

 _The younger girl fell silent, slumping in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest with a pout. "Once Fabala starts wearing her hair up and her skirts long, I will be left all alone."_

 _"That is ridiculous, Nessa. I will still be here-"_

 _"But you will be 'grown up' and I will still be a child."_

 _"You are still a child because you are twelve-years-old, Nessa. And twelve-year-olds are not grown up yet."_

 _"Oziandra, be nice."_

 _"I think it's quite wonderful that Fabala will start wearing her hair up, Mama. That braid must get awful tiring."_

 _She pulled said braid over her shoulder and proceeded to wring it between her hands, meeting Sophelia's gaze. "But I like my braid."_

 _"Come now, Fabala, you want to be grown up, don't you, darling?" Melena took the braid from her daughter's hands and quickly undid it. Usually, she would have had a maid do the girl's hair, but for such an important milestone as the arrival of a fifteenth birthday, the empress often did her daughter's hair herself, because she knew how important it was for a young girl to feel comfortable with such a transition. Her sisters had each done it for each other, since they had lost their mother as children, and she was determined to give her daughters the memories she and her sisters never got._

 _"Yes, but..."_

 _"But what?"_

 _She turned to her mother. "But... if I am grown up, will that mean that I... that I will have to marry the Vinkun prince? Mama, I don't want to marry the Vinkun prince. I don't want to leave Fliaan. I am Fliaanian and I will remain Fliaanian. Mama, please, don't make me leave."_

 _Tears welled in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. Her sisters stopped what they were doing and watched stunned, as the normally calm and caring sister, the one they often picked on and took advantage of, began to cry and shake with fear at what transitioning from girlhood to adulthood could mean for her. For though the older girls had been rumored to have possible matches with other royal houses outside of Fliaan, the rumored betrothal of Elphaba and the Vinkun prince was the only one that their parents were seriously considering, for they believed the young Crown Prince would be a good fit for their middle daughter. Both young royals were only a few weeks apart in age, and when they had met as children, the young boy seemed quite smitten with the girl, and Elphaba, being the type of girl she was, had seemed quite taken with him as well._

 _Quickly, Melena set the hairbrush down and took her daughter's face in her hands. "Shh, hush, Fabala, my darling. No one is going to make you marry Fiyero now-"_

 _"But you and Papa keep talking about-"_

 _"Shh. I know, I know, my darling. But if you do ever marry Fiyero, it will not be until you are much older than fifteen. I promise." She pulled her daughter into a hug, pressing a kiss to the girl's hair. "I promise, my darling girl, I promise. Hush now."_

She sat up, finding that she'd curled up among the papers and photos and gone to sleep. A moment passed before she climbed to her feet, making her way towards the bed. Fiyero was asleep; a quick check of his watch told her it was close to one in the morning. Taking a deep breath, she perched on the edge of the bed, watching as he slept. His shirt partially unbuttoned, she could just make out the blue diamonds against his chest, and after a moment, thought back to what he'd said when they first met.

 _"I know of diamond tattoos... I'm from the Vinkus."_

The Vinkus.

Though she had tried over the last few months to get him to talk, Fiyero would never say exactly where in the Vinkus he was from, or what his family was like. Unless not all people of the Vinkus received tattoos like his, then he was probably of higher rank than most, though what rank he never said, if any. And he said he'd struck out on his own as a teenager; clearly wanting to get as far away from his family as possible, though she couldn't imagine why.

All she wanted was a family, and that seemed to be the last thing he wanted.

And as they got closer and closer to finding her past, to finding who she really was, he pulled further and further away, as though he were preparing himself to walk away once they reached the end of this little adventure. But even as he pulled further and further away from her, it was evident that he was falling deeper and deeper in love with her, just as she was with him.

 _It was supposed to be a marriage in name only, remember, Yero? We agreed._

"Fae..."

She gathered her skirts and climbed up beside him as he moved back, allowing her to curl into his front. His arms wrapped around her from behind, and he buried his face in her hair, his breathing settling once more, now that she was tucked in his arms. She brought his hand up, pressing a kiss to his knuckles before settling down, her mind racing. _None of this was supposed to be real._

"This was supposed to be a sham marriage, Fiyero. You said it yourself." She whispered. "An easy way to get information, that was all. We weren't supposed to fall in love."


	31. Chapter 31

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

The train pulled into Shiz Station a week later.

"Who else are we meeting here? I thought we were only meeting the rest of the royals?"

Fiyero gently took her elbow, slipping her arm into his as they followed the rest of the passengers off the train and into the station. He kept her close; their voices were low, and they ignored the majority of the whispers that followed them as they broke away from the other passengers and stopped near the main entrance. He turned to her.

"We would be, but many of them are refusing to see you, claiming that there's no way you're the missing princess."

"But how can they know that? They have not met me yet."

"And many of them won't. They believe it's disrespectful to Frexpar and his family that you are claiming to the be Kauri."

"But Yero, no one knows what happened to them- to any of them! For all anyone knows, they all could have escaped-"

"Maybe so, but many in the family have already accepted that the entire family perished, and have dealt with their grief; they feel that you showing up is only tarnishing the memories of their family members. They believe you are only out for the riches rumored to be missing."

She shook her head. "But I'm not. We're not. This is real, don't they understand that?"

"No, Fae, what they understand is that their family members are _gone_ , and that a girl has shown up, claiming to be one of the children, rumored to have survived the revolution, and they _don't want_ to believe that. They would rather believe that their family members perished together in the revolution, and that wherever they are buried, they are at peace. They don't want to believe that one of them may have survived, because then it brings up the question of, 'Well if one survived, why not all of them? How did she manage to escape while the others did not?' It's not fair to the rest of the family that perished that night, that the possibility of one surviving while the others died, and it's not fair to the royals that did manage to escape, like Glinda."

"But Glinda believes us, she believes that I am-"

"She believes us because deep down, it's her heart's deepest desire- that her cousin managed to survive the massacre. That _maybe_ if Elphaba survived, then at least not _all_ innocence was lost that night. That maybe a tiny part of the family she loved so could go on and flourish again. That maybe then, she wouldn't be left alone with her memories. Glinda believes us, Fae, because she's desperate for a tiny part of her family to be returned to her, just as you're desperate to find yours, she's just as desperately seeking hers. You're two halves, looking for the same thing, and at this point, Glinda will see anything that gives her back her cousin as truth."

She stepped back, startled. "So... do you... think this is all a lie?"

He shook his head. "No, Fae. You are the princess. I know in my heart that you are. But others will not be so willing to believe that you are. They're willing to believe that you're an imposter, and so will refuse to meet you. But the few you can meet- if we can get them to believe that you are-"

"Then maybe the dowager empress will be willing to believe that I am." She whispered, and he nodded, slipping his arms around her waist and tugging her closer.

"You are the missing Kauri of Fliaan. You are. I know it. I see it more and more every day. This isn't an act, Fae, but others will say that it is. That you're extremely well-taught and well-versed in a life the newspapers have been reporting on for years. They'll say that you've been studying the newspapers and that your memories are not your own; that they were told to you be people desperate to believe in a miracle. That you're only out for the reward, and are praying on grief and the desperation of the loved ones of the royal family. You can't let those people get into your head. And you can't change their minds. They will never believe you; as long as you live, they will denounce your claim, and that's okay. Because _I_ know that you are the princess, and _you_ know that you are the princess. And those that believe you know it also. And that belief is more important than _anything_ the doubters could claim." He took her face in his hands, locking his gaze on hers. "Okay?"

She nodded, worried about the way he was speaking, but knowing that it was best to keep her mouth shut. He stepped closer to her, studying her features for a moment, before leaning down. "I love you, Fae. I love you so, so much." He kissed her deeply, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She rose onto her toes, her arms going around his neck and her eyes closing instinctively. She sighed softly into the kiss, letting her body melt against his. When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead to hers, not willing to let her go. "You hold my heart, Fae. And my soul."

She tucked herself against his chest, content. "And you hold mine, Yero." She nuzzled against his chest, not caring if they were making a scene. "I love you, so much."

Eventually, he pulled away and took her hand. "Come on, my love. We had best catch a car before we forget and end up walking." She tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and let him lead the way.

"So, if the royals won't meet with me, who is?"

Fiyero sighed. "ShenShen Crope. She used to be ShenShen Tarqui, the children's governess, but after the revolution, she married Liir Crope, the-"

"The Vinkun tutor." Fae filled in. "I... I remember him." She laughed. "He was frustrated with Nessa because she never took her lessons seriously." Fiyero started, surprised that she knew that, and then after a moment, smiled, kissing her forehead before helping her into the car and sliding in after her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

"I'm so nervous. Yero, what if they don't recognize me?"

"Hush my love. It'll be okay. Just take a deep breath."

The day after they arrived, they received a telegram, telling them that ShenShen wished to meet them at their hotel room. So it was two days later that Fiyero came back up with breakfast in hand for them that he found Fae nervously pacing the floor. It also didn't help that one of Melena's former ladies-in-waiting, Phfanne Irjiki was coming to meet the girl claiming to be the missing princess.

By the time two o'clock rolled around, she was so nervous, she'd shredded the note pad on the nightstand, and tensed when she heard a knock at the door. Giving her a soft smile, Fiyero opened the door, allowing the two women in and shutting it softly behind them. Once inside, both women watched as the girl stood, making her way towards them.

It was Pfhanne that spoke up first. "She does _look_ very similar to the Kauri. But similarities can only go so far." Fae stood still as the former lady-in-waiting proceeded to circle her, drinking in every detail. ShenShen stayed back, allowing the older woman study her, waiting her turn, and taking time to calm her racing heart. Pfhanne stopped in front of the girl, reaching out and lifting her chin to study her face. A flash of something flitted through her eyes, before she stepped back, sniffling softly. "This girl may share similarities to the missing Kauri, yes, but she is _not_ the princess. She is _not_ Melena's daughter. Plain and simple. This girl is nothing more than a fraud."

Then, without another word, she turned and strode out of the hotel room, leaving the couple with ShenShen, and Fae visibly shaken. Once the silence had settled, the former governess moved forward. She studied Fae in silence, taking in the eyes that everyone claimed to be the Thropps, and the long black hair. She also studied the diamonds on the sides of her eyes, and after a moment, shook her head. "I... I'm sorry, I don't know."

* * *

Several more visits from the former governess followed in the coming weeks, until eventually, she managed to talk her husband into coming along. So it was one afternoon several weeks later, when Fiyero and Fae found themselves having tea with ShenShen and Liir Crope.

Fae quickly set her cup down, folding her hands in her lap. She turned to the former tutor, giving him a soft smile. _"Bello... rivederti, Signor Crope."_ She whispered, and he met her gaze. Fiyero started, surprised that she knew Vinkun. "It's... been a long time, but I still remember everything you taught me."

The former tutor set his cup down, allowing himself to study the young woman before him. Though she had been a mere child when he had first taught her, the Kauri had begun to blossom into quite a beautiful young girl; he'd been confident, if she had lived to adulthood, she would have been an absolute beauty. The Elphaba he had known had had a true gift of drawing and painting, and though her pronunciation of the Vinkun language was often poor, she'd excelled at writing it and had studied her hardest to learn the proper way to roll her tongue when she spoke in Vinkun.

But this girl... this girl had seemed to have grown up speaking Vinkun, and aside from a few tiny mispronunciations, could speak it well. He knew that many of the Fliaanian court had family members who lived in the Vinkus, and that Elphaba had been rumored to be betrothed to the Vinkun Crown Prince at a young age, and so she had immediately been told that she would be taught Vinkun. So it was very possible this girl could be the princess; he knew that he had started teaching Elphaba Vinkun around the age of four or so-

"When did you first start learning Vinkun?" ShenShen asked, nervously sipping her coffee. The girl bit her lip, glancing at her husband, who reached over and took her hand, squeezing gently.

"When I was around four-years-old or so. Papa and Mama wanted me to learn because I was... rumored to be betrothed to the Crown Prince of the Vinkus." Liir's ears perked up. She then turned to ShenShen. "I was so sad when you left us. I know it was so you could marry _Signor_ Crope, but I was still so very sad to when you left, I loved you so. You were my favorite of our governesses, Shena, you were always my favorite."

The former governess and nursemaid struggled to contain her tears, and she covered her face with her hands, shoulders beginning to shake with silent sobs. The girl, distraught at having made her cry, stood and went to the older woman, kneeling before her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" But the governess shook her head, brushing her tears away.

"You look so much like her, Miss. The Kauri. So, so much like Elphaba." The girl smiled at her, even as the maid continued to shake her head, and pulled away. "But... but you are not her. You are not the little princess I loved so or the girl I helped to raise. You are not Elphaba. I'm so sorry, I do not know what your true name is, or where you come from, but you are not a member of the royal family. You are not the princess, no matter how many articles you read or photographs you look at or people who knew her you talk to. You are not and never will be the princess." She then burst into tears and stood, rushing from the room with choked apologies. A moment passed, before Liir excused himself, following his wife, leaving Fae stunned.

* * *

Outside, at the doors of the hotel, a reporter, one of several, stopped Liir and ShenShen as they made for their car. "Sir, can you tell us? Is she really the missing Kauri of the Fliaanian throne?"

Once he'd helped his wife into the car, Liir turned back to the many reporters. "I cannot tell you what others believe her to be, but my wife and I believe her to be nothing more than a fraud. She is an exceedingly talented actress, and has, I'm sure, conned many into believing the lies she spins, but I am certain beyond a doubt that that girl is _not_ the missing Kauri of Fliaan. She is quite possibly a very sick young woman looking to make a name for herself on the back of a revolution and the blood of an innocent family and the memory of a beloved young girl, but she is no princess. And no matter what she claims, she never was."

And without another word, as flashbulbs cracked and sizzled, he slipped into the car beside his wife as the driver pulled away from the curb.


	33. Chapter 33

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

They did not stay long in Shiz.

After Liir Crope denounced Fae's claim to the papers, Fiyero decided it was probably best if they went on to the City. They telegraphed Glinda, who had read the denouncing in the papers and had felt sick- that the governess Elphaba had loved so, and the tutor who had taught Elphaba and her sisters, would deny the girl sitting before them, claiming she was nothing more than an actress playing on emotion and tarnishing the good name of an innocent child- and agreed to meet them in the City in five days time.

So that was how Fiyero found himself sitting on a bus, Fae beside him, head resting on his shoulder, sound asleep. He kissed her head, before gently taking her hand and stroking her knuckles with his thumb. They would reach the City in a couple days, and once there, Glinda would meet them at the bus station, before the three settled in the hotel room Manek and Illnora had gotten for them.

Fae had been horrified to read the report in the papers the next day, of Signor Crope denouncing her claims, when to her, with her memories, she was certain she was the princess. She blamed herself for upsetting the former maid, and it had taken Fiyero several hours of gentle conversation for him to get it through her head that she was not to blame; that the former maid had most likely been suffering through her grief for years, and that meeting her had caused it to come to a head.

There were still people who believed her claim, though, that she was the missing princess. Especially when the physical evidence was discovered- the cluster of moles on her back, the diamonds by her eyes, the small scars on her upper lip from when she fell out of a tree and cut her lip open as a child. And her eyes- it was often her eyes that got people to believe her, more so than the memories she told.

For it was evident that she possessed Frexpar's eyes.

She shifted closer to him, sighing softly in her sleep. He glanced down at her, thinking back on their conversation after the Cropes had left, and how Fae had told him that she wasn't sure where she picked up Vinkun, but that she must have grown up learning it, especially if she was to be betrothed to the Vinkun prince.

He sighed, resting his head against the back of headrest and closing his eyes. He remembered the princesses and the lessons they'd had in Vinkun; when he and his parents had visited, he'd sat in on the lessons, watching as the Fliaanian girls learned and tried their hardest to speak Vinkun. He remembered how Elphaba had struggled to roll her tongue properly when trying to pronounce words, and how she would often look silly when practicing, for it was not a language that came naturally to her.

 _"You are doing it wrong."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You're rolling your tongue too hard. It needs to be soft."_

Slowly, Fae lifted her head, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She gently shook him awake. "What needs to be soft? Yero? Yero, wake up." A couple of minutes passed before his eyes fluttered open, and he found her staring at him.

"... sorry?"

"You were whispering in your sleep, my husband. What needs to be soft?"

He furrowed a brow. "Soft?" She nodded. A moment passed as he thought about it before, "Oh, your tongue. When speaking Vinkun, and you roll your tongue, it has to be soft, almost like a cat purring."

She cocked her head. "A cat purring?"

He nodded. "I noticed that day the Cropes came to visit. You were rolling your tongue to hard, making the language more guttural than it actually is. In reality, Vinkun is perhaps the prettiest language in all of Oz because it's the softest. In order to speak it, you need to roll your tongue softly, gently." He spoke softly in Vinkun, and Fae listened intently, and then tried repeating it. He shook his head. "Softer. Think of it as though you're sharing a kiss."

"A kiss?"

He nodded, speaking again, and she leaned closer, trying to mimic how he spoke. He nodded once, whispering again to her in Vinkun, and she again tried to mimic him. Slowly, the gap between them closed, and their lips brushed in a gentle kiss; he gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she allowed him entrance, their tongues mingling and dancing slowly. Their hands laced, and he gently squeezed her hand before releasing her hand and reaching up to gently tilt her chin back.

Eventually, he pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to her lips and opening his eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips. "That's how you want to speak Vinkun; as though you're sharing a kiss with your lover. It's soft and gentle." She slowly met his gaze, her heart pounding in her ears.

"I..."

A slow grin appeared on his face. "Not everyone can speak Vinkun. If you'd rather stick to kissing instead of speaking Vinkun, that's okay too."

She snuggled closer to him. "I think I would rather listen to you speak it, Yero. It's beautiful, coming from your lips." He smiled softly at her, pressing a firm kiss to her head.

* * *

Fiyero didn't take his gaze off the window, even as night fell and manage of the passengers on the bus settled into sleep, his wife among them. Instead, Fiyero allowed himself to become lost in the past, in his memories of a girl he'd grown to love from the time he was four-years-old and his parents had taken him to meet the young princess who was to be his intended bride.

She had been adorable, chasing after her older sisters, all three of them in matching dresses and coats. The diamonds on her eyes had been added eight months after her birth, as was custom with all royal children of Fliaan, and they shone as bright as her eyes. She was a darling little girl, polite to the adults, but when with her older sisters, she was in constant movement. And though she had been merely four-years-old, the same age as he, she had often been knocked around by her older sisters, as with one instance where Sophelia and Oziandra had knocked into her, and then proceeded to each get on either side of her and lift her, by her arms and feet, and carry her around.

He hadn't known what had made him fall in love with the young princess, but he was certain that he'd known he'd always love her, even if he never married her. He glanced down at his wife, sound asleep beside him. What happened if she wasn't the princess? He shuddered, not even wanting to consider such a thing.


	34. Chapter 34

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

The Emerald City shone around them like the most priceless of jewels.

Fae couldn't contain her shock; she had read books about the famed Emerald City, but none of the descriptions compared to the city around her. They stood out in front of their hotel, waiting for Glinda to arrive.

"Oh, Yero, it's beautiful."

He chuckled softly, watching her drink everything in, before going to the curb as a car pulled up and parked. He gently waved away the driver, opening the door himself and helping the blonde out. Glinda gave him a hug before turning to her cousin. "Fabala."

It took a moment, but soon Fae stopped her examination of the city and went to the blonde, giving her a hug. Pleasantries were exchanged, before the two women made their way inside, Fiyero and the driver following, suitcases in hand. After Glinda had settled in her room, she took the other woman's hands and tugged her out the door.

"You'll never guess what Mother and Father got for us- tickets to the Fliaanian ballet for Saturday!"

Fae turned to him. "Could we, Yero? Please? I've never been to the ballet before-"

He chuckled softly, nodding. "Of course, my love. We might as well enjoy ourselves while we're here."

Glinda let out a squeal, bouncing up and down. "Since we're going to the ballet on Saturday, then we need to go shopping-"

"I don't know, Glinda-" She glanced at her husband, who held up his hands.

"Fabala, the dresses you have are beautiful, but not appropriate for a ballet. You need to wear an evening gown for the ballet." She turned to Fiyero. "And that means coat and tie for you." She then linked arms with Elphaba and then did the same with Fiyero, leading them out of the hotel and into the heart of the City.

* * *

By the time they returned to the hotel, they'd had dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in the City, and had seen some of the sights that Fae had only read about. As the door shut behind them, she moved to hang her dress, still in the couture bag, in the closet, before going to her husband. He stood staring out at the lights of the City, lost in thought.

"Thank you for going with Glinda and I today." She slid her arms around him from behind. He reached down, taking the hand that covered his heart, and gave her a soft smile.

"Not a problem, my love."

"What are you thinking about, my Yero?" After a moment, she moved around, slipping into his arms so that she was against his chest. He sighed.

"Just... just us."

She tilted her head to the side. "Us? Really?" He nodded. "What about us?"

He quickly met her gaze before turning his attention back to the window. "About how far we've come in such a short time, and... all that we've learned in regards to your past and..."

"Our future?"

He swallowed. _What future?_

"Yero, what's going on?"

A moment passed before he pulled away, taking a seat at the table. She joined him, perching on the arm of the chair. He bit his lip, unsure if he should tell her what he and Glinda had talked about that day, while Fae was being helped in regards to a gown. He might as well tell her, he reasoned, seeing as he was going to have to tell her eventually.

"Glinda said that the dowager empress will be at the ballet on Saturday." He waited for his wife's reaction, but Fae stayed silent, knowing how important this news was. "And she informed me, that she might be able to get in contact with her sister, the dowager queen of Ev, and that you might be able to meet her."

"I... I might be able to meet the dowager?" He nodded, as she slid off the arm of the chair and into his lap. He slid an arm around her waist, taking her hand and playing with her fingers.

"Possibly, if she wishes to see you."

She watched him play with her fingers for several minutes, before leaning down and kissing him. He drank her in, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her firmly against him. The kiss deepened, and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it aside to reveal the diamonds on his chest. "Yero." He pulled away, meeting her gaze.

"What is it, my love?"

She swallowed, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. "Take me, like you have. Please. I want to be with you tonight."

* * *

They lay in bed hours later, sweat drying on their skin. She lay on his chest, his heartbeat steady in her ear, as she traced the diamonds on his chest. He trailed a hand up her back, gently caressing the moles in the middle of her back, leaning back against the headboard. With a sigh, he pressed a firm kiss to her head, relishing the feel of her body against his, of her skin touching touching his, of how their bodies had slid together in the sweetest of melodies. She nuzzled against him, content.

"I love you, Fae. So very much, I love you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I can't bear to ever consider it, though I know that I must."

She looked up at him. "Yero? What are you talking about? I don't understand a thing you're saying."

He met her gaze, and gave her a small smile, shaking his head. "Nothing, Fae. I'm just... thinking out loud, is all."

"Are you sure?" He nodded, leaning close and kissing her deeply.

 _You have to tell her eventually. She'll find out soon, and it would be better to tell her now before she finds out from someone else._


	35. Chapter 35

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

"Are you ready, Fae?"

Before the pair knew it, Saturday had rolled around, and they were getting ready for the ballet. As Fiyero adjusted the sleeves of his coat, he heard the door to the bathroom open, and turned. "I know you're nervous, my love, but it will be over before you know it-"

He stopped, mouth dropping open as she moved towards him, glancing down at her dress. "What? Is it not enough? Too much? Is it really that bad?"

 _No, it's... beautiful._

The dress, a halter, was of the softest emerald silk. The bodice was draped, and the back a gorgeous bias cowl drape, exposing her back. It hugged her body, showing off her curves, and accenting her small breasts. The bias-cut, floor-length skirt fell into graceful folds around her legs. Her hair was pulled back in a twist, and her make was subtle. She wore a pair of elbow-length black gloves and a pair of black heels.

"Yero? Are you okay?"

She waved a hand in front of his face, and he started. "I'm... you look... absolutely stunning, Fae."

A soft smile graced her lips. "Thank you, Yero. You don't look so bad yourself." He chuckled, going to her and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She waited, anticipating, knowing what he was going to do, and still, she felt her heart begin to speed up at the mere thought of his kiss. He nudged his nose against hers, meeting her gaze, before gently taking her lips in his. The kiss lasted for several minutes, and she slid her arms around his neck, as he held her tighter against him.

"God, I love you."

She grinned, caressing his face. "I love you." As they moved to share another kiss, a knock on the door stopped them, and after a moment, Fiyero released her, going to the door and opening it to reveal Glinda on the other side, in a beautiful light blue evening down.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" He quickly shook his head, pulling on his coat before helping Fae into hers. "Ready?"

His wife glanced at him, suddenly nervous. "I'm not sure."

They followed Glinda out of the hotel and to the waiting cab, which took them to the theater. Once there, after giving their coats to the checker and handing over their tickets, they accepted their programs and made their way to the opera box Illnora and Manek had reserved for them. She glanced down at the program in her hands.

 _Swan Lake_

So the tragic story of a princess turned into a swan by an evil sorcerer, and the black swan who tricks the prince into falling in love with her in a case of mistaken identity, which later causes the white swan's death.

She didn't miss the irony.

After a moment, she reached over and took Fiyero's opera glasses from him.

"What are you looking at, my wife?"

She turned, to find him watching her. "I... I..."

He followed her gaze, seeing the box directly across from them, and the two older women sitting within, and suddenly it all made sense. The dowager empress and her sister. He heard her take a deep breath, and reached over, taking her hand. "It'll be okay. Trust me." She bit her lip, meeting his gaze. He leaned close, whispering softly, "Regardless of whether or not you meet her tonight, you are the princess. I know it in my heart."

She nodded, stealing a soft kiss, just as the lights went down and the curtain came up.

* * *

By the end of the ballet, Fae had managed to remove her gloves and chew off every fingernail, she was so nervous, and it had taken all Fiyero had to keep her hand in his, since she had started to chew on the skin of her fingers as well. As the lights came up and everyone stood to leave, she quickly put her gloves back on, and they followed Glinda out of the box.

"What now? I... I thought we were supposed to... to meet..." But she stopped, as the dowager and her sister made their way out of their box and towards the stairs. Glinda excused herself, hurrying over to the older women. She quickly curtsied, and explained the situation. Fiyero and Fae watched as the sisters shared a glance, before the Evian queen turned to where the pair were waiting. "What do you think they're saying?"

He shrugged, unsure. As he glanced back at the trio, he suddenly realized what he had to do. Regardless of whether she met with the empress or not, she had to know the truth. That it was now or never- he had to tell her, otherwise he might never again have the courage.

"Fae, there's something you need to know. About me."

She furrowed a brow. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath, glancing over his shoulder; the trio were making their way towards them. "I'm not who you think I am. I... I mean I am, but... but I'm not."

A quizzical look crossed his face. "I don't understand, Yero."

"Look, Fae, I'm not just from the Vinkus. I'm... I'm the Crown Prince of the Vinkus. The one you were rumored to be betrothed to."

A look of confusion crossed her features. "Ah... I'm sorry? I..."

"I didn't just strike out on my own as a teenager because I wanted too. I need to marry in order to keep my position, otherwise the crown will go to my younger brother and I would be disowned. But I didn't want to marry the bride they chose for me, so... so I left. I told them I would find a bride on my own, and if I did, I wished to keep my place in the family. So when I met you-"

"When you met me, you figured that... that marrying a lowly orphan would be better than marrying some princess?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but struggled to find the words. "I... I figured, if I could pass you off as the missing princess, then if my family still disowned me, the reward money would... would help me get settled."

"And what were you planning on doing with me?" She demanded, pulling away.

He bit his lip, realizing that she needed to know everything. "I was... I was planning on passing you off as the princess to the dowager, collecting the reward and then... walking away." She stepped back, a look of horror crossing her beautiful features.

"You... you _used_ me?" She backed away. "All this time, you were _using_ me?"

"Fae, it may have started out that way, but-"

"I... I was just a means to an end, a way for you to get rich quickly without-"

"You need to understand, Fae, that it may have started out-"

" _Understand? I understand that you used me for your own sick personal gain! As a deliberate attempt to con a grieving old woman out of her money by praying on her love for her granddaughter_ \- and did you ever mean anything you told me? Anything at all?"

He reached for her arm, trying to tug her closer. "Of course I did, Fae. I do! Every time I've told you that I love you, I mean it! I've meant it from the moment we met-" She yanked her arm away, anger burning in her dark eyes.

"I'm not the princess, am I? Elphaba is dead, just like the rest of her family- and you... you prayed on that! On the fact that I don't know who I am, and you... you shaped me into this... this... elaborately dressed con! For money!" He reached for her, and she did the only thing she could think of, which was to slap him. _"You're not just a prince, Fiyero, you're the Prince of Thieves!"_

He hurried after her. "Elphaba, _please_!"

She turned on him, causing him to skid to a stop. "I'm _not Elphaba_!" She ground out. "Don't you _ever_ speak to me again, Fiyero! _I never want to see you again!_ "

As she turned to go, she stopped, finding herself face to face with the dowager empress of Fliaan.


	36. Chapter 36

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

The entire theater seemed to fall silent. All eyes were trained on the dowager empress and the young girl claiming to be the missing princess. After a moment, Fiyero stepped closer to Fae. "Your Majesty-"

But the older woman held up a hand stopping him. He snapped his mouth shut, stepping back as the dowager queen moved closer to Fae.

"So, you are the young girl claiming to be my missing granddaughter. The girl attempting to con me. "

Fae's gaze moved up slowly to meet the woman's gaze; the older woman was regal, in every way possible. After a moment, she lowered her head and fell into a quick curtsy, but the older woman reached out, lifting her chin. "I don't want to con you, Your Majesty." Fae whispered, meeting the woman's gaze. She glanced back at Fiyero, who hung his head, refusing to meet her eye, before turning back to the woman.

"You are perhaps the best actress I have seen yet. Tell me, who did you trick into telling you stories of my grandchildren? Of their lives in Fliaan? Who gave you the photographs you have undoubtedly studied? Who taught you the proper etiquette, befitting a Kauri of Fliaan? What books did you read that told you of the history of that country?"

The girl shook her head. "None, Your Majesty."

Partra studied the girl, her gaze landing on the diamonds by her eyes. "And who tattooed those diamonds?"

Fae reached up, brushing her fingers against them. "I... I've always had them, for as long as I can remember. They have always been there."

The older woman nodded, not entirely satisfied with that answer. She moved around the girl, studying her as the rest of the theatergoers watched, not willing to be disrespectful to the aging empress and flee, so they stayed silent. As she moved around the girl, Partra stopped, her gaze going to Fiyero. Slowly, she moved towards him, her heels clicking on the marble floor. "Fiyero Tigelaar. The young Crown Prince of the Vinkus." Fae turned, watching as the older woman honed in on her husband. "There were rumors that you had given up your claim to the throne and turned conman. Clearly the rumors are true." He winced at the softly biting tone in the older woman's voice, but didn't meet Fae's eye. "You're the one who found this girl, aren't you? The very boy set to be betrothed to my Elphaba, and instead, you tarnish my beloved granddaughter's memory by taking a girl off the street and try to pass her off as the very girl you were to be betrothed to. Have you no shame, Master Tigelaar? Or was that stripped from you as well when you gave up the crown?"

Fae saw him wince with each accusation, but he kept quiet, head lowered and gaze down, though she could faintly see the redness on his cheek where she'd slapped him earlier. _Say something, Yero. Why aren't you defending yourself?_

Partra turned back to her, dark gaze studying her. She stepped closer. "It does not matter what lies you speak or how authentic you sound, you are nothing more than a charlatan, trained to deceive by a prince turned con artist."

"I don't want to deceive you, Your Majesty." She whispered, wringing her hands. "I just... I simply wish to know if I belong to a family. If... if I _ever_ belonged to a family." Tears began to prick her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. The dowager studied her.

"Yes, well. I've had enough." She moved past the young woman, to join her sister. "My beloved Elphaba died in the palace with my darling son and his family that night, and nothing you say with prove otherwise."

 _She leaned out the carriage. The old mansion loomed over them, waiting._

"It wasn't the palace."

Partra stopped. "Of course it was the palace."

 _"Papa, what is this place? Why are we here?"_

 _"It's the governor's mansion, Fabala. We are to stay here until your Uncle Manek's men can reach us."_

"No, it was the governor's mansion. Somewhere in the country. It was safer than the palace, or so they said."

Partra turned, stunned. "What makes you so certain?"

Fae _shrugged._ "I..."

 _They painted the windows so they couldn't look out, restricted where they could go and what they could do. Guards followed them to the lavatory, made jokes and crude, horrible comments to the girls, knowing they could get away with it. The hours were long and the wait harsh, in this... this... House of Special Purpose, as they called it._

"The House of Special Purpose. The guards called it the House of Special Purpose."

"And why would they call it that?" Partra asked, stepping closer to her. Fae met her gaze.

"Because they meant to massacre us there." Even Fae herself was stunned by the words that had come out of her mouth, and she stepped back.

"How do you know they were massacred? Unless you read it in the papers."

 _Sophelia's skull exploded as a bullet; the first of the children to die. She hadn't even had time to react, though Oziandra did, and she rushed towards the younger children, throwing herself in front of her sisters and brother._

"Because..." Fae swallowed.

"Because _why?_ " Partra demanded, and the girl looked up, tears welling in her eyes.

 _Bullets bounced off the girls, as though blocked by invisible shields, though in reality, it was the corsets they wore. But despite this, the guards turned to a more grotesque way of ridding themselves of the children, once the adults were dead. Stabbing, bayoneting, butchering; a literal slaughter of innocence._

"Because I... I..."

Fiyero looked up, watching as Fae stuttered in vain. _Help her!_ He swallowed thickly. _There's nothing you can do, she's on her own. She wouldn't take your help anyway, not after what you told her._

"You what?" Partra demanded, closing the space between her and the girl.

 _She crawled for the door, trying desperately to block out Nessa's screams as one of the guards proceeded to torture the twelve-year-old, not just stabbing her to death, but slicing through her undergarments and proceeding to steal her true innocence there in the basement slaughterhouse._

"Because I... _I was there_." And then without another word, Fae excused herself, rushing down the stairs and out of the theater into the evening air.


	37. Chapter 37

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

She rushed through the city, not caring at all about where she was going or if she was getting lost, not caring that she was alone, that Fiyero, the man she had grown to love and trust, had betrayed her, or that Glinda had to learn the devastating truth of who she really was, or that the dowager empress had all but slapped her back in the theater. She only knew that she had to escape. She had to flee, survive, like that night in the basement. The screams followed her, the gunshots, the metallic scent of blood...

 _Twenty-nine steps._

She pushed past a couple, ignoring their inquiries into if she needed help.

 _"But why do we need to sew, Mama?"_

 _"Because we'll need to sell these once Uncle Manek rescues us, Fabala."_

Her feet led her through the maze that was the City, past the fancy, high end shops and nice restaurants, into the shadier part of the City of Emeralds.

 _"When will Uncle Manek come get us, Mama?"_

 _"Soon, my loves. Soon."_

Tears stung her eyes and trailed down her cheeks; her hair tumbled out of its twist, flowing down her back and out into the wind as she ran.

 _Faintly, she could hear the whimpering of Shell's dog, Brr, though the whimpering got fainter and fainter as they moved down the steps into the basement._

 _"Papa, why are we here?"_

She stumbled, losing her balance and landing hard on her knees on the brick.

 _She hit the floor, Oziandra landing on top of her and Nessa; the older girl was doing her best to shield her younger siblings from the bullets. Sophelia was already dead, her body sprawled feet from them, her head gone, brain matter splashed against the back wall. Their parents, too, were gone, and the servants, either dead or dying._

Though the wind was knocked out of her, she managed to crawl for a couple steps until she was able to climb back to her feet and continue on, the skirt of her dress torn, and her knees bleeding.

 _Though they shared no words, Oziandra's meaning was clear- get out, now. Escape if you can. Survive, for the rest of us._

 _She crawled through the smoke and haze of bullets firing, keeping as close to the wall as she could. Her palms slipped on the blood of the servants; she stumbled over the bodies of the doctor and valet, the skirt of her nightgown tearing as she got caught on one of the bodies. Eventually, finally, she made it to the back door of the basement._

Her hands dug into the material of her skirt, the silk slid through her fingers as easily as...

 _The blood of her sisters made it that much harder for her grasp the doorknob, as it slipped and slid in her hands. She choked on a sob, struggling to pull it open, the realization that the door was locked slowly dawning on her._

 _Locked._

 _They had locked them in from both sides- blocking the front entrance to the stairs with their bodies as they fired on them, and locking the back door to keep them from escaping. So determined to kill them, they'd led them like pigs to slaughter, and now were doing just that. But despite that, she continued to desperately try to unlock the door, trying to do as Oziandra had wanted._

She stumbled as she made her way towards the bridge. The Ozma Pastorius Bridge was the most ornate piece of metalwork in all the Emerald City, built for the late queen who, at eighteen, had declared she would marry no man; that she was good enough and strong enough to rule on her own. It was a symbol of strength and dedication to a people and a land who had adored the 'Child Queen' as she had been so affectionately called, even upon her death.

 _Through the chaos, she heard the faint sound of footsteps, and turned, pressing herself against the door. The soldier looked to be about her age, perhaps a year or two older at most. He was shaking, and held his gun out, aiming it at her heart. "No... please... please..."_

 _He shook his head, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry."_

 _The gun fired._

The metal was cold against her skin, as she stumbled, landing against a pillar of the bridge. Tears continued to race down her cheeks, and she looked out over the water of the river below. With the moon high and bright in the sky, it looked as though it had been cut from a jewel.

 _The bullet never hit her body, in fact, it never even grazed her skin. Instead, it bounced off her like rubber, clattering to the floor. No one but the young soldier noticed; for the others were too busy wreaking havoc among the smoke and smell of blood. She choked on a sob, knowing now that he had been recruited to kill her, that if he didn't-_

 _"Please... I swear, I won't tell... I pro... pro... promise..."_

 _The boy- for that's what he was- glanced over his shoulder, before turning back to the young princess. He seemed to weigh his options, before turning to the knife in he'd been given. Without a word, he slashed her nightgown, cutting through the flimsy material and into the corset she wore. It tore, the material giving way. And as it did so, the stitching Melena had been so insistent about was destroyed._

 _Out tumbled jewels of various shapes and sizes, karats and cuts._

 _The girls had not been protected by the hand of the Unnamed God himself, but by the wealth of their family._

 _He looked up at the young princess, who shook her head, choking on a sob. "Please."_

 _In that moment, he made a split second decision and raised his gun._

A moment passed, before she moved away from the pillar to the ledge. Slipping out of her shoes, she hoisted herself up, getting her balance, her gaze never leaving the water.

 _Her moan morphed into a scream that lasted only seconds._

 _For the young soldier had slammed the butt of his gun into the side of the young princess's head._


	38. Chapter 38

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

She stumbled through the streets, barefoot, uncertain of how she had gotten off the bridge or out of the water, for she was drenched. Unaware of nothing and no one, she wandered through the City of Emeralds, slowly making her way back to the hotel where she was staying, though she knew not the way. Her knees were scraped and bleeding, but she didn't notice. She noticed nothing but the eerie sensation that she had experienced this before.

 _He watched as her body was tossed onto the cart along with her sisters, and kept close by the cart as they moved through the woods, keeping an eye on the girl's chest. Occasionally, he would see it rise and fall, indicating that she was still alive. He hadn't struck her hard enough to kill her, just to knock her unconscious- and that was enough to convince the other soldiers that she was dead. He took a deep breath; when the timing was just right, he would strike._

She ignored the stares that followed her, was deaf to the questions the chased after her; she kept walking. Past the vendors on the street corners, past the patrons out at the restaurants, enjoying dinner under the stars, past the street urchins begging silently in their rags. She saw none of them as she continued to make her way towards the hotel at the heart of the city.

* * *

Fiyero sighed, taking a sip out of his glass as he stared out the window. His cheek still stung slightly from where she'd struck him, but it didn't matter now. None of it mattered, because he hadn't told her the most important thing.

That he knew how she'd survived.

He knew, because he'd been there, the night of the massacre.

And reluctantly, taken part in the slaughter of the royal family.

"Who _are_ you, Fiyero?" He turned to find Glinda standing in the doorway of the hotel room, her fur shawl grasped tight around her shoulders. A moment passed before he nodded for her to enter and close the door. Once done, he finished the last of his drink and set it on the table, before turning back to the window. "I know you're the prince Fabala was betrothed to. I recognized you the day you both arrived to meet me. But what I want to know is..." She stopped, going to him. "Is who she really is and who you are. There's more to you than just a prince and just a con artist. Tell me, please."

He sighed. "Who I am doesn't concern you, Glinda. It's who _she_ is that does."

"I don't understand."

" _She_ is real. Glinda, Fae is Elphaba. She's the princess."

"So she says." The blonde replied, the first drops of bitterness coating her words. He shook his head.

"No, Glinda. She _is_. I know she is. I saw her that night, in the basement."

Glinda furrowed a brow, by now completely confused. "How could you have seen her in that basement that night? You were in the Vinkus-"

"No, I wasn't." He turned to her. "I ran off before I turned fourteen. I didn't want anything to do with the betrothal, and my parents were wavering on keeping it intact, and I was tired of being a pawn in their game, so I left. My father told me that the only way I would be allowed to remain a member of the family was if I married before my twenty-fifth birthday."

"So you fled the Vinkus because of that?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to stay; I wanted to strike out on my own, and prove that I was more than just my royal blood. I ended up in Fliaan, recruited by this... Oscar Diggs, who said he was going to... dispose of the royal family."

Glinda lowered herself onto the edge of the bed, enraptured. "Oh Fiyero-"

He met her gaze, tears in his eyes. " _I didn't know_ , Glinda. When he said dispose of, I thought he meant exile them to the Vinkus or Ev or Munchkinland. _I didn't know_ he meant to kill them."

"What did you do?"

The young man took a deep breath. "I went along. Took the gun and knife he gave me and... kept my mouth shut. And that night, when we entered the basement, I couldn't believe we were about to execute the family I had grown up visiting."

 _He started, seeing her in the cluster of Fliaanian royals and their servants._

 _Her._

 _The girl he'd loved since childhood._

"We were each assigned a person to kill." He sniffled. "I was assigned to kill Elphaba. I had to pretend that I'd never seen her before, act as though I'd never known her."

"How could you? You'd grown up knowing you were going to most likely marry her, and then you turn around and pretend to have never seen her before? So you can kill her?"

"I played the part, Glinda. And while everyone else was shooting and killing, I followed her. I watched her crawl across the floor, over the bodies of the servants, and reach for the back door. I watched her desperately try to open it, only to realize it was locked. And when she turned around, I knew she'd recognized me. By then, we hadn't seen each other in years, I doubt she _fully_ recognized me, but I knew that the memories she had of me were still there, and she matched them with me. I did everything I could to delay having to kill her, even going so far as to fire at her chest; the bullet bounced off and clattered to the floor. So I took the knife and slashed her nightgown and the corset she wore underneath. _Jewels tumbled out_ , Glinda. The Fliaanian _jewels_. _That's_ how she and her sisters had survived the firing squad- they'd sewn the jewels into their corsets and worn them under their nightgowns. They weren't protected by the Unnamed God like the other soldiers thought, they were protected by the _family jewels_."

Tears slid down Glinda's cheeks as she realized that what Fae had said all those weeks ago that day now made sense. _"... they realized we hadn't died..."_

But because the soldiers, like the family themselves, were religious, and so saw something so simple in understanding as being an act of God.

"Fiyero-"

The young man continued on, not having heard her. "She begged me not to kill her, promised she wouldn't tell..." He sniffled, swallowing thickly. "When I realized that was how she and her sisters had survived, I made a choice. I couldn't kill her, Glinda. She was the girl I loved. I couldn't murder the girl I loved in cold blood. I just couldn't."

"What did you do?"

He took a deep breath. "She screamed and I... I slammed the butt of my gun into the side of her head."


	39. Chapter 39

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

Glinda stared at him, too stunned for words. After a moment, he turned back to the window, the memories of that night, memories he'd tried so hard to suppress, rising to the surface after nearly eleven years.

 _He watched in horrified silence as they started a bonfire; some of the men proceeded to scavenge the bodies, looking for valuables. One of the men chopped off Melena's finger so he could pocket a ring she wore. Another stripped Oziandra of her clothing until she lay nude on the ground before them, and proceeded to fondle the dead princess as the others made vulgar jokes and gestures. Frexpar's head was kicked in, and Shell, the boy, was played with, as though he were a puppet, being forced to move and dance around. The girls were stripped of their clothing, the jewels by now being found sewn into the corsets, and stolen to be pawned later._

 _He turned to Elphaba, who still lay in the cart, her body tossed atop Nessa's. The fire roared, building in intensity, and then he saw the canisters on the road beside the cart, and knew immediately what they were._

 _Acid._

 _He bit his lip, weighing his options. If they discovered Elphaba was still alive, they'd torture her, most likely burn her alive... It was too late for the youngest princess, but if he could get her sister out-_

"They threw the bodies on carts and took them out into the woods where they started a fire. They did horrible things to them, things I wish I'd never seen; horrendous things to the girls. And the acid cans... I knew then that I had to get her out of there. I hit her so hard, I managed to knock her unconscious."

"You hit her so hard, you gave her _amnesia,_ Fiyero." Glinda replied, and he chuckled softly, meeting her gaze in the window.

"At least she didn't remember what happened to her family."

"Until now."

He nodded. "Until now."

Before either could speak again, a knock sounded at the door, and after a moment, Fiyero answered it, stunned to find the dowager empress on the other side. "I want you to tell me how. How you perpetrated this con. I want to know all of it."

And so Fiyero recounted every detail for the empress, just as he had for Glinda.

* * *

She continued down the street, her dress damp against her skin. Her long black hair was in tangles down her back, and she was shivering, completely unaware that her feet were bleeding due to the brick streets. People had gone after her, but she'd managed to evade them, of that much she knew, for she'd heard the footsteps and shouts behind her, but that had only forced her to pick up her pace. Finally, she made it to the hotel she was staying at with Glinda and Fiyero, and sighed.

Fiyero.

How did she face him? What did she say to him? After what she'd done, what she'd said?

How?

Swallowing, she entered the hotel, ignoring the doorman and the rest of the staff and guests and making for the elevator.

* * *

He took a deep breath, feeling the tears on his cheeks. The dowager sat silent on the chaise across from him, every detail sinking in. She studied him in silence, unsure of what to say or how to react to what he'd just told her. After a moment, Fiyero moved to the window, his eyes locked on the city beneath his window, but his gaze going back nearly eleven years, to those woods, and that night.

"I couldn't kill her, Your Majesty. I was madly, deeply in love with her, and I couldn't let her die. And I couldn't leave her there to be discovered, so I did the only thing I could think of."

 _While the other men were occupied with the rest of the family, he slowly and gently tugged Elphaba's body from the cart. The girl fell to the ground with a soft thud, and after a moment, he grabbed her wrists and gently dragged her body as far away from the light of the fire as possible. He didn't know exactly where they were, just that they were close to the border with Munchkinland._

 _If he could get her to Munchkinland, then at least she'd be safe._

 _Taking a deep breath, he stripped his coat off and quickly wrapped her in it, trying to hide her as much as possible, before scooping her up in his arms and quickly hurrying away. Though years had passed since he'd last seen her, she was incredibly light; perhaps it was due to the fact that Elphaba had been recovering from a bout of double pneumonia on top of measles. Or perhaps it was the fact that all those in the family had become exceedingly thin in the last few months. Either way, it was easy for him to scoop her into his arms and disappear into the darkness._

"You carried her, unconscious, out of Fliaan and across the border into Munchkinland-" Glinda stopped. "It... it's too fantastical to believe, Fiyero."

The young man sighed. "I wish it was, Glinda, but it's not."

"How can you be so sure, Fiyero?"

Without a word, he made his way to the boudoir, opening it up and rummaging through one of the suitcases. Several minutes passed before he shut the doors and made his way to the blonde, something clutched tight in his hand. He held his hand out, opening it up, and Glinda glanced down. What rested in his palm made her gasp, and she quickly turned her gaze back to his face, stunned.

There, nestled within his palm, was a small emerald pendant, attached to the end of the chain of his pocketwatch. Slowly, Glinda reached out and took it, studying the small piece of jewelry. The small shield-shaped, dark green enamel pendant had the cipher of the third Kauri, Elphaba- the 'H' and 'E' were entwined- and it was below a small silver Thropp crown. The blonde sniffled; she remembered this pendant; remembered the day Elphaba had received it, for her eighth birthday, and how she had worn it everywhere.

"May I see it?" Glinda gave the pendant back to him and he held it out to the dowager, who took it. Tears welled in her eyes as she recognized the small emerald pendant; it had been her gift to her her granddaughter on her eighth birthday- she had picked up the pendant here, on a trip to the Emerald City. "How did you get this?"

Fiyero swallowed thickly.

 _Once they crossed the border into Munchkinland, he knew they were safe. Or, as safe as they could be. Eventually, he came to a stop, gently lying her down and unwrapping her from the coat. At some point during the chaos, she had lost both her shoes, and her stockings had been torn, leaving her barefoot. He quickly checked her for any major damages, but found none except the cut on her head from where he'd struck her with the gun. She still wore the corset, tattered though it was, and gently, he removed it from her body; the article of clothing literally fell apart in his hands. The few remaining jewels that hadn't tumbled out in the basement when he'd sliced her corset open, now rolled into the grass around her body, among them a small green pendant with her cipher on it._

"It was... sewn into her corset. Once we reached the fields of Munchkinland, I set her down and... and checked her over. There was a cut on her head from the gun, and I stopped the bleeding as best I could. She didn't wake. She was out cold. It would be hours before she awoke, I knew. I buried the rest of the jewels beside her, and decided to keep the pendant."

"Why?" Glinda breathed, enthralled.

Fiyero turned to her. "So I could remember her. So I could have a piece of her with me, not matter how small. Because, if the revolution hadn't happened, she would have been mine and I hers." Tears glistened in his eyes, and Glinda finally understood, though it was Partra that spoke.

"Because you were in love with her."

He turned back to the aging empress. "I've _always_ been in love with your granddaughter, Your Majesty. From the time I was a child, I've loved Elphaba."

 _He picked it up, studying the simple pendant. He'd never seen it before, though, to be fair, the last time he'd seen her they'd been mere children. And it was evident that a lot had changed since then. Quickly, he dug into the wet earth and proceeded to bury the few jewels that were there, so they'd be safe. He then tucked the pendant into his pocket, picked up his coat and pulled it on._

 _It started to rain._

"And you just... _left her there_?" Glinda demanded, climbing to her feet and moving towards him. "You left her alone in the rain and the cold that night and disappeared. You claim to love her, but you left her-"

"You don't understand, Glinda! If I'd stayed, eventually, we would have been caught, she would have been discovered, and I'd have had to watch her die because they would have killed her and then killed me for treason!"

"At least you would have died together!"

"I couldn't! I _had_ to leave her! Someone had to keep the memory of her alive! It _killed_ me to walk away, but I had no choice! I fled to Nest Hardings and searched for work and fell into the apprenticeship of some con men, who taught me how to survive! They didn't care who I was or where I came from, just that I was willing to learn. And I learned, and I survived, but I never forgot her! I never stopped wondering if she had woken up, where she had gone, if she was all right. And when the rumors began to abound that it was possible that someone from the family had survived, I knew they were talking about her! Because she _had_! She had survived the massacre, because I'd helped her!"

 _He knelt down, gently brushing a strand of hair off her cheek. She didn't stir at his touch. After a moment, he leaned close, brushing a soft kiss to her lips, but unlike the fairytales, this princess didn't wake with the prince's kiss. Tears filled his eyes, and he sniffled. "I love you, Elphaba." Then, with a firm kiss to her forehead, he stood, pulling the collar of his coat up and hurrying towards Nest Hardings, stopping several feet away to turn back, his gaze blurred by tears. Then, with the soft blow of a kiss towards her unconscious form, he turned and hurried away, melting into the towns and villages of Munchkinland._

 _Two hours later, she awoke, unsure of where she was or how she'd ended up there, no memory of who she was or where she came from. She stumbled to her feet, the only thing registering being that of a splitting headache._

 _"You still left her!"_ Glinda cried. Fiyero shook his head.

"Don't you understand, Glinda? I had to! It was the only way I could ensure she survived! And when I saw her in that cafe in Nest Hardings, when I saw those eyes, I knew! I knew deep down that it was her! That she'd survived and grown up and..."

"And you married her?"

 _"If our parents had their way, I would have married her anyway!"_ Fiyero screamed. _"So yes, I married her! I married her to keep her close, to make sure she was safe, and yes, in some way, to use her, but once I truly realized who she was, the plan wasn't worth it anymore! None of it was worth it, except helping her find her past, her family! Listen to me, Glinda! You were right! She is Elphaba! She's the missing princess. She's not an actress, she's not a con artist, she's the Kauri. She's the heir to the Fliaanian throne, the only survivor of the Thropp massacre-"_

No one heard the hotel room door open, or the soft footsteps entering the room.


	40. Chapter 40

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

She stood in the middle of the hotel room, barefoot, dress still damp, hair still dripping. She wore a stunned expression, having heard the argument between Fiyero and Glinda and after a moment, she watched as her husband turned.

Silence hung like a curtain between the couple, and after a moment's hesitation, he stepped closer to her. "Fae."

A moment passed before she registered that he was speaking to her, and she looked up. _Those eyes..._

 _She looked up at him from her place on the basement floor, as he raised his gun. Their eyes locked for barely a second, but in that fleeting moment, she knew those eyes._

 _The boy she was betrothed to. The boy she'd adored as a child._

 _She shook her head, begging him. "No..." A moan escaped her lips that soon morphed into a scream. "Fiyero!"_

 _Everything went dark as he bashed the butt of his gun into her skull._

"You." She held out a shaky hand, pointing at him. "You were there... you _killed_ my family... _my sisters... my brother._.. you... you..."

Tears slipped down his cheeks, and he shook his head. "I wasn't assigned to kill them, I was assigned to kill you, but I couldn't. I couldn't kill the girl I'd been in love with since I was a child, so I faked your death instead." He sniffled, wanting desperately to reach for her, but knowing it was better not to. "I hit you hard enough to knock you unconscious, and... and when the other guards were... scavenging the bodies of your family for goods, I took you from the cart and disappeared into the forests. I knew once we crossed into Munchkinland that you'd be safe." It was now that he moved towards her, his gaze going to her head, and the scar he could see, left from when he'd struck her with the gun. "I guess I... I struck you harder than I thought. I not only knocked you out, but I took your memory too."

Gently, he reached up, brushing his fingers against the scar. She met his gaze, allowing him to gently stroke his thumb over the scar left behind from that night in the basement. They said nothing for several minutes, simply drank in the sight of each other, before he whispered,

"I never meant to harm you, never. I only meant to protect you. Because I love you. I've been in love with you from the moment we met, back at the palace when we were children. And I did all I could that night to keep you safe." He shrugged. "But it doesn't matter in the end, how hard I tried, because it cost you your memory and me the woman I love."

She studied him, silent, unsure of what to say or how. His blue eyes swam with tears, and the regret in his voice was thick. Clearly, this had been eating him up inside from the beginning. Clearly, he'd lived with this secret for the last ten years. But before she could say anything, it was Partra that broke the silence, climbing to her feet and making her way towards the couple. She studied the young woman; the girl appeared broken, her dark eyes void of any true glow. Gooseflesh resided on her skin, and she was shaking from the cold. It was evident that something had happened after she'd fled the theater; something that had sent her towards the river, for that was the only logical explanation behind the water dripping from her long black hair. She turned her attention back to the pendant in her grasp.

 _"A gift for you, Fabala, my darling."_

 _"Oh, Grandmama, is it a necklace?"_

 _"Close, my Fabala. It's a pendant. You can wear it with any chain you wish."_

 _"Thank you, Grandmama!"_

The young man before her had kept this small trinket for the past ten years, as a way to remember the girl he loved, the girl he'd saved from the massacre at the governor's mansion back in 1918, her beloved granddaughter- the girl who stood before her. This was her darling Elphaba, the only survivor of the slaughter of the royal family, thanks to the a young boy's love for her. She turned to the girl, holding out the pendant. After a moment, the girl glanced at the woman's hand, seeing the pendant, and gently lifted it from Partra's grasp.

She held the pendant up, studying it, silent. A flash of confusion crossed her face, before recognition slowly dawned.

"This... this was mine. I... I got it for my... my eighth birthday... it was... in a small box wrapped in... in silver paper with a red bow..." Her gaze slowly moved up to meet Partra's. "You gave it to me." Partra studied the girl, unsure of what to say, but knowing that she was right. She had indeed had the small gift wrapped in silver paper with a red bow. The young woman turned back to the pendant. "Mama had the cake brought out after, and she was so upset, when I slid my fingers through the icing on the sides and proceeded to lick it off my fingers." She laughed, and Partra started, tears coming to her eyes.

The young woman moved away, towards the bed Glinda quickly vacated. She took a seat on the edge, never taking her gaze from the pendant.

"Your laughter is my son's, so much my son's." The younger woman lifted her gaze from the pendant as the empress made her way to the bed and sat down beside her. Glinda and Fiyero watched in silence. "You have the Thropp eyes. I see my darling Frexie when I look in your eyes."

Slowly, Partra reached up, brushing a finger against the diamonds by the girl's eyes. "I have always-"

"The diamonds are only added after a member born to the court is three months old. It was a tradition started by my beloved father-in-law, your great-grandfather, Frexspar I." She reached out, taking the pendant from the girl's hand. Their fingers mingled, and Partra swallowed. "Are there scars? On your body from that night?" Slowly, the girl nodded. Partra closed her eyes and then took a deep breath, opening them. "I did not want to believe it, that one of my grandchildren could have survived that night, but... but this pendant proves it."


	41. Chapter 41

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

The whiskey mixed with the ice in his glass, and he took a sip, never taking his gaze off the street below their hotel room. Glinda had allowed Partra and Elphaba to use her hotel room so that the reunion between grandmother and granddaughter was more private; she stood behind him, concerned.

"Isn't this what you wanted? To help her find her family?"

He glanced at her reflection. "What's your point, Glinda?"

"My _point_ is that you helped her find who she is. You returned her to us, Fiyero. You found the heir to the Fliaanian throne. You can collect the reward-"

"I don't want the reward, Glinda."

"What do you mean you don't want the reward? You found the missing princess, you-" She stopped, suddenly understanding. "You don't want the reward because you want her. You're in love with her."

He set his glass down. "I've always been in love with her, Glinda. And I know enough of this world of glittering jewels and elegant balls to know that no reward will replace her. No reward will stop the ache in my heart when we finally part ways."

"What are you talking about? You're her husband. Fiyero, you're the _Crown Prince of the Vinkus,_ and you _married_ the _only surviving heir to the Fliaanian throne_. You won't lose her." She stepped up beside him. "Why are you so convinced that you will?"

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Because I will no longer be the Crown Prince. My father threatened that if I did not marry by my twenty-fifth birthday, I would be disowned and my claim to the throne stripped. And at this point, I don't care if I ever rule or not, but the fact that I will no longer have my family-"

"But-" She stopped. "This whole thing, all of this, was about family, wasn't it? Helping Elphaba find hers, even as you lose yours-"

"When I was a child, I wished for one thing, Glinda; that my family wasn't royal. That I would not succeed my father, that I did not have royal blood in my veins. And birthday after birthday, my wish never came true. Count yourself lucky that you are nothing more than a lowly countess. I was groomed from the time I was born to rule. I never wanted the crown, I never wanted the thought of wanting the crown; that was my younger brother, Trism. He's always dreamed of being king, and I've always dreaded it. So when I met Fae, I knew that if I could pass her off as the princess and claim the reward, I could disappear, for good. Perhaps my family would think I was dead, and if so, then I could start over fresh. I just... I didn't count on her actually being the princess."

"How could you not, Fiyero? When every sign pointed to the fact that she is?"

He took another sip of his drink and slammed the glass down, the ice clinking. _"I wasn't thinking, Glinda!"_ He snapped, and the blonde winced. "It wasn't until her memories, the things she was recalling started making sense that the pieces started falling into place! And by then... by then I began to realize that..." He took a deep breath. "That I was falling in love with her." He finished his drink, setting the glass down before grabbing his coat and heading for the door, pulling it open as the door across the hall opened and Partra stepped out with Elphaba behind her.

"My darling," Partra reached up, taking Elphaba's face in her hands. But all conversation between the two ended as Fiyero stopped, meeting Elphaba's eyes as he pulled on his coat. Her breathy whisper caused him pause as he turned to go.

 _"Yero."_

He turned back to her, bowing deeply. "Your Majesty. Your Highness." Then, without a word, he stalked down the hall, leaving Glinda standing in the doorway of the other hotel room. The blonde shook her head, making it clear that she shouldn't be the one to tell, that it was Fiyero's story to tell. A moment passed, before she turned to Partra, squeezing her hands before excusing herself.

"Excuse me, Grandmama, I-" But Partra understood, letting her go. She gathered her skirt, rushing after her husband. _"Yero! Fiyero, wait! Wait!"_ Finally, she caught up with him, grabbing his arm and turning him to face her. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Your Highness." She shook her head, reaching up to take his face in her hands.

"Yero, it's _me_. Remember? Your wife." He reached up, gently removing her hands.

"You're not my wife."

"What? That's ridiculous-"

"I didn't marry the _lost princess of Fliaan,_ I married an _orphan named Fae_. I was in love with the princess, but I _fell in love_ with that orphan."

"Yero, it's _still me_. I'm still your Fae, I-" He shook his head, gently pushing her hands away and backing up, turning to go.

"No you're not. You're the princess. The same princess I fell in love with as a child, but not the orphan I've fallen in love with over the last few months. And there's no separating the two. You have your rightful place in the world, and-" But he couldn't finish, because she threw her arms around his neck, planting her mouth firmly on his in the hallway of the hotel, in front of both Partra and Glinda. His arms automatically threaded around her waist, and he pulled her closer, drinking her in.

 _"Can I kiss you?"_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _He shrugged, meeting the girl's gaze. The white, wide-brimmed hat she wore back on the crown of her head, complimented the light white summer dress she wore. She'd slipped out of her shoes, and sat beside him in the grass in only her black-stockinged feet. The two children were watching her sisters play, while their parents shared polite conversation a few feet away. "Because I want to?"_

 _She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to?"_

 _He thought a moment. "Because... because..." He stopped, deciding to gather up his courage. Without another word, he leaned over, pressing his lips against hers in an innocent first kiss. Their eyes closed, and he reached out, their small fingers sliding together. After several seconds, he finally pulled away and met her gaze, blushing. "I love you."_

Her eyes opened slowly as they broke the kiss; her arms still around his neck as he held her firmly against him. " _I love you, my Yero_. I love you, as a princess and as an orphan; both parts of me love you. You're _my husband_ -" He shook his head, and without another word, pulled away striding down the hall. "Yero, _please! Fiyero!_ "

Her scream tore at his heart, echoing the scream he heard the night he'd knocked her unconscious and squirreled her away from the guards after the massacre of her family and into the annals of history.


	42. Chapter 42

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

Tears slipped down her cheeks, and she buried her face in the pillows on their bed, barely listening as Glinda spoke. Partra stood by the window, watching quietly, letting the younger woman try to talk some sense into her granddaughter. The princess choked on a sob.

"Fabala, he's upset. He's convinced he's going to lose you and so he's pulling away before he can get hurt-"

 _"I love him."_

Glinda sighed, reaching out to stroke the long black curls. "Oh, Fabala."

"How can he just walk away like that? Doesn't our marriage mean _anything_ to him?"

"It does, Fabala, that's _why_ he walked away."

 _"I don't understand."_

The blonde fell silent, unsure of what to say. She was unfamiliar in affairs of the heart. While Elphaba had always flirted with the soldiers, she had always stayed back, unsure. Though Glinda had grown into a very pretty young woman, she was quite shy around men, and had often spurned the interests of the few suitors she'd had. Unlike her parents and her aunt and uncle, or even Elphaba and Fiyero, she had grown up never seeing herself having a great, passionate love, and certainly not one that seemed to end an empire, like Frexpar and Melena's had been rumored to do. Glinda was also exceedingly virginal, having never even considered such an act, especially not in regards to the act of marriage, which she never saw happening for her.

"Look, Fabala, I can't tell you that I understand what you're feeling, because I can't. I'm not married, and I never plan to be, I just... I see how heartbroken you are..." She sighed, unsure of what else to say. Glinda turned to the older woman, begging silently. Partra moved to sit beside her granddaughter on the bed, reaching out to stroke her hair.

"Love isn't easy, my darling. It's a tangle of emotion and uncertainty, forcing the bearer to choose the direction they wish to go. When your grandfather died, I was heartbroken and distraught, but seeing the peace on his face ultimately gave me strength. I took the love I held for your grandfather and allowed it to make me stronger, even after he was gone." She swallowed, drawing on the pain she had felt ten years prior.

"When the revolution began, I focused on you and your family. I was certain you had all gotten out, and that Diggs and his army were hiding the truth. Even when Sarima all but ordered me out of Fliaan at the end of the revolution, I only agreed to leave because nobody had seen Frexie killed. There was still a chance, and I held onto it, for years, putting all the love for your father and your family into the belief that you had all survived. Love can make us yearn for what and who we have lost, and we must move on as the world moves on and navigate the world with a new look on love and life. We must, otherwise we will be lost to the past, yearning for what we once had."

The girl looked up at her grandmother. "I don't want to move on. I can't. He's my _husband_ -"

"Shh, hush, my sweet girl-"

But the young woman pushed her grandmother's hand away and sat up, climbing to her feet.

"Fabala, _where_ are you _going_?" The young woman turned back to the blonde when she reached the door. Partra stood, going to her.

"I need to find Yero. I have to talk to him. Grandmama, _please understand._ I love him." Then, without another word, she left, either unaware or not caring that she was still barefoot.

* * *

He leaned against the ledge of the bridge, lost in his thoughts. After leaving the hotel, he'd wandered down to a saloon and ordered a drink, nursing not only the whiskey, but his breaking heart. He spent the next two hours weighing his options- now that she knew the truth, he could walk away, leaving her to the family she had longed for, and leaving his heart with her in the process. It was no longer about the money; he could get by without it. He'd worked plenty of odd jobs in Nest Hardings, he could do so again and live fairly... okay.

And Fae- _Elphaba_ \- could readjust to having her family back, to being back in the world she had always belonged in, and forget the young prince who had never belonged in the same world, even though he'd been born into the same world she'd been born into. Their marriage would be annulled, and they could get on with their lives, separately.

The breeze was warm as it blew through his hair and across his face, a warm caress. He backed away from the ledge, stumbling over something lying on the ground, and stopped, kneeling down. A pair of black heels. What in Oz's name were a pair of heels doing by the bridge?

And then it hit him.

Elphaba, entering their hotel room, in nothing but her evening down, and bare feet. Elphaba, dress damp and hair dripping wet, as though she'd been caught in the rain, when the weather had in fact been calm and clear. Elphaba, smelling slightly of river water-

 _River water._

She'd come to the bridge. Despite his attempts to find her after she'd fled the theater, she'd managed to evade him and make it all the way to the bridge, and... and...

 _Throw herself off it._

Somehow, someway, he realized, she'd managed to throw herself into the freezing waters of the river below, and survive, coming out without a scratch and simply dripping wet and cold. And then she'd walked, all the way from the bridge, back to their hotel, barefoot and soaking wet, as though she'd been out in the rain.

He closed his eyes, swallowing thickly.

His actions and lies had driven his wife to attempt suicide.


	43. Chapter 43

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

She stumbled through the streets of the City, searching desperately for any sign of her husband.

 _The rain was cold against her skin. She barely noticed the ground beneath her feet, as she stumbled through the fields, searching for any sign of someone she could speak to. A moment passed, before she stopped and reached up, pressing her fingers to her forehead. The tips of her fingers came back dipped in red, and it took a moment before she recognized the scent of copper; clearly the slash in her forehead was bleeding, but she didn't have anything to stop it, so she left it to continue bleeding._

 _She had a blistering headache, as though she'd been struck with something hard on the side of the head._

Her gaze was taken from the restaurants and pubs, being pulled further ahead, towards the bridge, the very same bridge she'd been at earlier. She swallowed, gathering her courage as she made her way to the bridge, keeping her gaze peeled for any sign of her husband.

She found him leaning against the ledge, lost in thought.

Her heart began to race, and she started wringing her hands nervously as she moved towards him on bare feet. Swallowing nervously, she choked out, "Fiyero?" He ignored her, and after a moment, she stepped up beside him, gathering her courage. "Yero?"

The soft whisper that escaped her throat caused him to close his eyes and swallow the lump in his throat, but he didn't turn to face her. _You need to talk to her._

"Yero _, please_ , talk to me."

"Why? We have nothing left to talk about, Your Highness."

She leaned against the ledge, sighing. "I'm sorry, for what I said to you at the theater. I shouldn't have said that, and I shouldn't have hit you."

"I deserved it, all of it. I lied to you, after all."

Slowly, she moved closer, reaching out to slide her hand towards his. "But it was a lie that turned out to be true." She was careful not to startle him as she slid her hand over his, slipping her fingers between his and closing them. His gaze slid to the side, but he didn't react, not outwardly. "And since it's true, why are you walking away from me? From us?" She reached out, gently taking his chin in her hand and turning his head so he met her eyes. "Look at me, Yero. Please." Slowly, his blue eyes lifted to meet hers. "Talk to me, husband, I beg of you."

"There is no 'us' anymore, Elphaba."

She shook her head." _Yes there is_ , Fiyero. There's always been us, ever since we were children."

A moment passed, as he studied her, his gaze moving to the scar on the side of her head. "You are part of a world I have spent my life trying to flee from." She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it, understanding the importance of his words. "I never wanted to rule. I never wanted the responsibility of ruling a country; I would rather Trism rule than me. He's much more suited for the role of King than I would ever be. I want no part in politics or dynasties or kingdoms. I just want to live my life in peace. Not possible when you're rumored to be betrothed to the princess of another royal house at the tender age of two." He met her gaze, and she blushed.

"They did... kind of make our decisions for us, didn't they?" She asked, moving closer. He sighed.

"We were their children, they had to." He replied, letting his gaze move over her body before landing on their hands. She gently began rubbing her thumb over his knuckles, the same gesture he would do to her to help calm her down, and he chuckled silently. She glanced down at their hands before sighing softly, her gaze moving out to the river below. "My mother told me once, when I asked why I was the one considered for the betrothal and not Trism, that our personalities were closest to each other, yours and mine. That every once in a while, one soul was split into two and placed within two separate bodies. And that occasionally, those two halves would meet and it would be as if the soul was whole again- Soulmates."

She cocked her head to the side. "Your mother told you this?"

He nodded. "I was probably about ten or so." The silence resumed, neither releasing the other's hand.

 _"But Mama, I don't want to marry the Kauri."_

 _"Now Fiyero, you listen to me. No one is asking you to marry Elphaba now. But someday, yes, you will marry her. And you will be very happy together."_

 _"How would you know?" His mother chuckled softly, reaching up to brush a hand through her pouting son's hair._

 _"Because you carry the same soul inside, you and Elphaba."_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"Oh, my darling... you and Elphaba are two halves of the same soul. You each are the other's mate."_

 _He shook his head. "But I don't want to share a soul with her! I want my own!"_

"I was adamant against even the possibility of marrying you. All I wanted was for everyone to stop making my decisions for me, and so I dug me heels in, even as I fell more and more in love with you as the years passed." They locked eyes. "And while I dreamed of a life away from the throne, you were always there, in the back of my mind, the love of my life. The one thing I had chosen for myself before our parents stuck their noses in." He sighed, glancing down at their hands.

"I was just as scared, Yero. I didn't want to get married; I didn't want to leave Fliaan, and I knew that marrying you would mean I'd have to leave my family and everything I knew."

"But you knew your place. You accepted your fate; I've never accepted mine. I've never wanted to; even less so now." She tightened her hold on his hand as he tried pulling away.

"And now? Yero, we're _married_. We were married at the Nest Hardings courthouse, with only the secretary for a witness. We did as _we_ wished, not what our parents wanted. We consummated our marriage when _we_ wished, not when we needed to. And some day there will children when we-"

"No, there won't be." He pulled away, breaking the contact between them. "There won't be children because we will no longer be together! _It was a sham marriage, Elphaba! It was never meant to be real!"_

 _"How can you say that, Fiyero?"_ She moved closer, eventually grabbing the front of his shirt. "Was _anything_ you told me in regards to our marriage _real_? _Anything at all?"_ He choked on a sob, closing his eyes and turning away from her, but she grabbed his face and turned him back. "Yero, _talk to me! What is going on? Why are you acting this way? Why are you thinking like this? Tell me, please!"_

But he shook his head, his knees giving out. They collapsed on the bridge, and she gathered him to her chest. "I might as well have murdered you that night in the basement, for all the pain I've caused-"

She held him close, burying her fingers in his hair, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh, my Yero." Slowly, she pulled away, meeting his gaze. Gently, she wiped the tears off his cheeks, even as her own tears began to slide down hers. "Don't you understand? This isn't your fault, none of it. You are not to blame." Minutes passed, as they sat on the bridge, and they slowly began to navigate the maze they'd found themselves in. After a moment, he met her gaze. "What is it? Fiyero?"

He pulled away, slowly climbing to his feet and holding out a hand to her. She accepted it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She stumbled, but he caught her around the waist, holding her close. As the tears dried on his cheeks and hers, he studied her, drinking in those beautiful dark eyes he loved so. "I never said."

She furrowed a brow, even as her heart beat quicker due to their proximity. "Never said what?"

His blue eyes shown with the ghosts of tears, and he gently reached up, brushing his fingers along the scar on the side of her head. "I merely _implied_ that you might be, but I never _said_ you were Elphaba."


	44. Chapter 44

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

They walked back to the hotel in silence.

Fiyero had helped her back into her heels, and she'd then grabbed his hand, tugging him away from the bridge. Though they hadn't talked much, they had managed to get some things off their chests and clear at least some of the air.

As they passed by a small bar, Elphaba stopped, hearing the music come from within. At first, she'd been surprised that the bars were often open so late, but had slowly come to understand that this was the Emerald City, and therefore bars and pubs often stayed open later. She tugged on Fiyero's hand, causing him to turn back.

"What is it?" She smiled at him, cocking her head towards the bar and music within. He raised an eyebrow. " _You_ want to go into a bar? The _surviving Kauri of Fliaan_ wants to go into a bar in the Emerald City?" She nodded. "What would the dowager empress say?"

"Who says she has to find out?" She grabbed his hand, tugging him inside. "Come on."

* * *

Glinda forced herself to stop biting her nails; she glanced once more out the window of her hotel room, worried.

"What if she got lost or hurt again? We just got her back."

Partra sighed, joining the young woman at the window. She remembered the young woman at court; how the blonde had often been looked down on by the other members of the court because the Kauri's uncle had married a lowly Gillikin baroness. Glinda had been born in Gillikin, and had spent her childhood visiting Fliaan with her parents; she had first met her cousins as a child, at the tender age of eight. Glinda had at times _seen_ the princesses, but never interacted with them until the day their parents had decided it was a good idea for them to meet, deciding that the girls needed a companion their own age, besides just the governesses and servants they were constantly surrounded by.

"She'll be okay, Glinda."

"But she doesn't know the City, Your Majesty-" Glinda replied, turning to meet her gaze. Partra smiled softly at her.

"Maybe not, but she can find her way around. Or have you forgotten how our beloved Fabala was always getting into some form of trouble, despite everyone's insistence that she was the angel of her sisters?" Glinda chuckled softly.

"Like the time she and Nessa went rollerskating through the palace, and the wheels caused such noise on the marble floors that it brought everyone, royal and servant alike, to see what all the commotion was about." Partra laughed.

"I remember that day. I was in the Pearl Room, having tea with Frexpar and Melena when one of the servants rushed to get us."

Glinda let the memory fade, meeting the older woman's eyes. "Your Majesty, what will happen now? To the throne? Technically, it rightfully goes to Fabala, since she is the only surviving heir- does that mean she will become Empress? Or Crown Princess of the Vinkus, should she and Fiyero return to his home?"

The older woman sighed. "By right of her birth, Elphaba is nothing more than a princess and therefore had a right to the Vinkun throne through her marriage; but by right of her survival, she is the heir to Fliaanian throne, and therefore must her take her place as Empress, regardless of whether she is the Vinkun Crown Princess or not. And regardless of whether young Master Tigelaar gives up the crown of the Vinkus or not, it's Elphaba's rightful place to sit on the throne of Fliaan."

Glinda swallowed. "Because she's the last survivor of the dynasty."

Partra nodded.

"How do we know, then?" The blonde stepped closer. "That... that she'll make the right choice? And... and not let... let love turn her from her true destiny?"

The older woman sighed, turning back to the lights of the City. "We don't."

* * *

The music was lively, the noise loud and the bar smelling of alcohol and cigarettes. The couple entered without a word to anyone, going immediately to the bar. While she didn't order a drink, he did, sipping his whiskey in silence as he watched his companion clap her hands in delight as the musicians played and other couples danced. She asked another patron at the bar for a cigarette, and held it lightly between her lips as he lit it for her, before turning to her companion, grinning.

They sat together at the bar, watching the dancing take place, whispering softly to one another occasionally. Perhaps it was anonymity, or the late hour, or the merriment and music, but no one approached them; no one asked if she was the princess, no one whispered about her behind their hands or pointed. Instead, they all treated the girl in the green dress as just another patron.

Suddenly, a jig started up, and she turned to him. "Oh, please, can we dance, Yero, my love? Please?"

He quickly set down his glass, startled. "Dance? Elphaba, are you sure you want to?"

She finished her cigarette, snuffing out the butt in the ashtray. Then, she quickly reached down before hopping off the stool. "I don't want to be Elphaba tonight, Yero. Tonight I'm just your Fae." The young prince raised an eyebrow, before glancing down; her feet were bare- she'd removed her heels and stood barefoot, waiting for him to make up his mind. "Please, Yero. Dance with me?"

A moment passed, before he finished the last of his drink and got off the stool, taking her hand and following her out onto the makeshift dance floor. After a few hesitant moments, the couple fell into the dance, joining the other patrons in the lively, fast-paced jig. It took a moment, before she recognized the music; it was something often heard by the band on her father's yacht; a Fliaanian jig. Despite joining late, they were able to keep up with the other dancers, and even found themselves loosening up, sharing smiles and laughter as they moved in time with the music.

Neither noticed the blonde enter the bar; she slowly scanned the faces of the patrons before finding who she was looking for. Just as she moved to go over and ask them to come back to the hotel, she stopped, watching as Fiyero spun her out and then pulled her back in, dipping her quickly before righting her again. It was evident the looks of love that passed between the pair. Glinda watched, from her place in the shadows of the pub, as Fiyero grabbed her around the waist and pressed his mouth firmly to hers. She reached up, grasping a fistful of his shirt and letting him pull her until she was flush against him. As her other arm worked its way around his neck, Glinda quickly and quietly left the pub.

She'd gone out for a walk after Partra returned to her apartment, silently hoping that she would find the pair and get them to come back to the hotel. And while she'd found them, she hadn't been prepared for the sight that had met her when she entered the pub. It was evident, however, how deeply in love the couple was, even if they didn't say a word in regards to it.

Which, Glinda realized, was going to make what Partra had to tell them that much more difficult.


	45. Chapter 45

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

Her back hit the door of their hotel room, her mouth never leaving his. Hands grasped at clothing, fingers ran through hair, and desire coursed through their veins as their hearts soon began to sync up. After several minutes, Fiyero managed to unlock the door and she pulled him into the room; it slammed behind them, the lock clicking with finality. Across the hall, Glinda's bedroom door opened, but the blonde found herself alone, and after a moment, slowly closed the door, figuring the sound of a door shutting must have been her imagination.

Once behind closed doors, she began working on unbuttoning his shirt, all but yanking it off him as she kicked off her shoes and then pulled him back to her, deepening the kiss. He grasped the silk of her dress, sliding his hand up her thigh, pulling the material with it, before sliding his arms under her backside and lifting her into his arms. Her arms tightened around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist; the kiss deepened, and he walked them back to the bed, gently setting her down before working on removing her dress. It landed in a heap of green silk at his feet, and once she was free of it, he climbed up after her.

She grinned, crawling back as he joined her, reaching a hand down to grasp at her thigh, the silk of her knickers a second skin beneath his fingers. Never breaking the kiss, he quickly slipped out of his trousers before pulling her closer. She wore no brassiere, the dress she'd worn wouldn't have allowed for one, and for that he was grateful, as he broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to her breast, gently teasing her nipple free before sucking gently on it and moving to her other breast.

Her back arched, and she tilted her head back, biting her lower lip. She could feel the small bundle of nerves between her legs begin to pulse and her stomach began to knot with desire. Slowly, he moved his lips from her breasts, kissing his way down her stomach before getting to the waistband of her knickers. He then returned his mouth to hers, sliding his hands over her arms and until their fingers tangled and her arms lay with her hands up near her head.

Gently, he rested his hips against hers, pressing himself into her, their kiss never breaking. It was evident, his desire for her, and she slowly untangled their hands and broke the kiss, meeting his gaze as her teeth reached out to worry her bottom lip. She reached down, slipping her fingers into his waistband and tugging gently. As she slid the boxers off him, he brushed against her fingers, and she blushed, not entirely sure _why_ she was embarrassed. It was perfectly normal for the pair to engage in intercourse; seeing as they were married, it was a known given that they would. And it was something both greatly enjoyed.

Once they landed on the floor by the bed, she pushed her hips up towards his, giggling softly as she watched a blush appear on his cheeks as the silk of her knickers brushed against him. A moment passed, before he reached down, sliding her knickers down her legs after unhooking her garters. He then kissed her deeply, before proceeding to once again kiss his way down her stomach. This time, though, he brushed a kiss to the dark curls above the area between her thighs, and then continued on, pressing soft, feather-light kisses to the insides of each of her thighs.

 _"Yero... Mmm... I need you, husband... oh, God..."_ She let out a breathy moan, snapping her eyes shut as she felt him gently roll the small bundle of nerves between his fingers. She dug her nails deeper into the pillows as he continued, and her back arched in pleasure. Eventually, though, he moved back up to capture her lips in a deep, hungry kiss. Then he pulled away, studying her features, brushing a wild strand of hair out of her eyes. A moment of confusion crossed her face, before it disappeared, and a look of surprised pleasure took its place as he thrust firmly into her. A soft moan escaped her lips as he adjusted, and she pushed her hips against his; they ground together slowly, readjusting to being together again.

He proceeded to kiss her, laying kiss after kiss on her lips, his hands running up her sides, fingers trailing over her curves until they reached her hands, still grasping the pillow, and threaded through hers. They lay, skin to skin, together for several moments, relishing the feeling of being together again, after all the heartache they'd caused each other. After a moment, Fiyero buried his face in her breasts, breathing in her scent and relishing the feeling of her beneath him. _"Oh, my wife... my beautiful Fae..."_

She reached down, tangling a hand in his hair, a smile tugging at her lips. Several minutes passed where they lay in silence, before he lifted his head from her breasts and met her gaze. "I love you."

"Yero-" But he kissed her softly, silencing her. The kiss, at first soft and sweet, soon turned hard and forceful, hot and heavy. He released one of her hands, reaching down to grasp her hip, his nails gently digging into the meaty flesh of her thigh as he gently lifted her leg, pulling her hips closer to his, even though he was already nestled inside her. When finally she managed to break free from the kiss, she reached up, caressing his cheek as she met his gaze, whispering, "I love you, so much, husband."

She kissed him again, drinking deeply from him, her arms going tight around his neck. They adjusted, until she was settled back against the pillows that had bunched up against the headboard. Never breaking the kiss, he pushed firmer into her, going deeper, grinding and adjusting, unknowingly hitting every sensitive spot inside her. She moaned into the kiss, digging her short, blunt nails into his skin, desire pulsing deep within her, as chills ran up her spine. As they got closer and closer to their breaking point, he met her gaze, realizing that in that moment, whether she was the princess or not didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was his wife, and that she was there, with him.

 _"I love you, Fae. Oh, God, I love you."_


	46. Chapter 46

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

He awoke the next morning around three; she was nestled into his chest, her breathing even, tucked into the deepest recesses of sleep. After a moment, he lifted her off him, being careful not to wake her as he slowly climbed out of bed. He quickly got dressed, and then tucked the blankets around her small frame, brushing a soft kiss to her head before slipping out of the room.

Once outside, he made his way down the sidewalk, passing by a small cafe; while it wasn't common for the cafes and shops to be open until roughly seven or eight in the morning in other parts of Oz, in the City, cafes specifically, would usually stay open all hours of the day and night. He considered stopping for a cup of coffee, but decided against in, knowing that he needed to speak to someone, even if he ended up waking them up at this ungodly hour.

After wandering through the city for an hour, he finally came upon the apartment that the dowager empress resided in. Several minutes passed, before he found the right apartment complex, and slipped inside. After asking the concierge if he was in the correct apartment, he allowed the steward to lead him up to the dowager's apartments. Several minutes passed, as he waited, and then the door opened, allowing the steward to lead him inside.

"Master Tigelaar is here to see you, Your Majesty." Then, without another word, he left.

Patra looked up from her seat on the chaise. It was evident to Fiyero that she hadn't slept much, if all, that night. He quickly ducked into a bow as she stood, pulling her robe around her. "I'm sorry for disturbing you at this late hour, Your Majesty-"

She held up a hand. "It's... quite all right, Master Tigelaar. I would rather like the company, as I have not slept much at all in the last several hours. I take it you could not sleep either." He nodded, silent. "Yes, well, I believe that our inability to sleep is due to the same person." She moved her gaze to the photograph on her end table- a portrait of her five grandchildren, the granddaughters dressed in light white lace dresses with wide-brimmed hats and the grandson in pair of white pants and a shirt. They were adorable, Fiyero noted, as only children could be.

She moved through the sitting area into the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee, having sent the few servants that were with her to bed hours earlier. Once the coffee was ready, she poured two cups and motioned for him to join her in the sitting room. They sat in silence for several minutes, before Fiyero set his mug down. "I love your granddaughter, Your Majesty. I've loved her from the moment I first met her as a child. And after we met in that coffee shop in Nest Hardings, I fell in love with her again, not realizing fully who she was. And I've fallen more and more in love with her with each day that passes. But when I realized that... when I finally realized that she was the princess, the girl everyone had been searching for years, I..."

Partra watched him, giving him the time to gather his thoughts.

"The night they died... the night they walked down those twenty-nine steps into that basement... I didn't fully realize what was planned until then. Diggs had told them that... that the rest of the family, who'd managed to escape... was worried about them, and... and they were going to have their portrait taken, so that everyone would know they were still alive."

 _He watched as the royals and their servants gather together. Melena looked around, confused. "No chairs?" She scoffed gently. "May we not sit?"_

 _Diggs nodded for someone to grab chairs, and he came back with three, setting them in the middle of the room. As Melena and Frexpar both took seats- the emperor placed Shell, with his left leg in a splint-in the middle chair and then took his seat- the servants and daughters gathered around._

 _"The empress is requesting a chair. Apparently she wants to die in one." One of the men whispered to him, and he swallowed, his gaze going back to the family. Sophelia and Oziandra stood on one side of their parents, Nessa and Elphaba another, with the servants gathered behind them. He let his gaze wander to her, watched as she gently brushed the hair off Nessa's shoulder and adjusted the haphazard bow that the twelve-year-old girl had tied her hair back with; it was a final, touching act, a last reminder of the fourteen-year-old's kindness and goodness, that even as they stood, waiting to pose for a camera that would never come, unaware that death was about to claim them, that she was still willing to look out for her siblings and her family._

Partra closed her eyes, swallowing thickly. That her beloved Frexie and his family could be tricked by such a ploy as a photograph... something the family was avid about... it tore her heart. "There would be no... photograph..." The young man shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"No. There was no photograph."

 _"Come, come! Gather together, all of you! Sophelia, you there, and Oziandra, there... Tibbett... Fenvu... Miss Elphaba, right there, just so. And Miss Nessarose, close to your sister, closer. Perfect."_

 _He watched, saw how the girls were eager to please; for they'd posed for so many formal portraits in their young lives that they were used to be told where to stand and what to do, this was as natural to them as breathing. He watched Nessa move closer to Elphaba, saw her reach out, and slip her small hand into her sister's. Elphaba gently squeezed her hand, and Nessa squeezed back; unbeknownst to them, a last goodbye._

 _Minutes passed, as the family waited, eagerly watching for the photographer, until the doors shut and locked._

"Diggs took something out of his pocket- a sheet of paper- and read it. I don't remember all of what it said, but I know that it was proclaimed by the... the 'free' people of Fliaan that... that they were to..." Fiyero swallowed the tears in his throat. "To die."

 _Frexpar furrowed a brow, turning to his wife and children, before turning back to Diggs. He furrowed a brow in confusion, before rising. "I... wha-" But he was cut off as bullets began to fly._

 _He watched, as the others realized what was happening. Saw Elphaba's eyes widen in shock, and then saw her turn, her long black hair, held back from her face with a bow, billowing out around her as she moved, pulling Nessa to her in an attempt to shield her sister from the bullets. Sophelia didn't even have time to react as her head exploded, but Oziandra did- she rushed to her younger sisters, throwing herself in front of them. The three remaining sisters fell, hitting the floor as the older daughter tried her best to protect her younger siblings. Their screams echoed in the small basement, screams that would haunt him for the rest of his life._


	47. Chapter 47

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

She stretched, the muscles in her body relaxing as her joints popped slightly before settling. "Yero-" She turned, reaching for her husband, only to find his half of the bed empty. A moment passed before she sat up, memories of the few hours before coming back to her. A delicious ache filled her body, and after a moment, she reached over, checking the time on his pocket watch.

A little after three thirty.

She sighed, settling back in the pillows. She trailed her fingers down her stomach, stopping over her womb. _Some day, we will have a family of our own, Yero and I. When we're ready, we'll have a beautiful little boy or girl, and I'll never have to wonder about being part of a family again. Because we will have our own. And my Yero will be such a wonderful father._

She turned, curling around the pillow Fiyero had abandoned and burying her nose in it, breathing in his scent. But before she could let herself drift off to sleep, a soft knock at the door drew her attention away, and she pushed herself up, climbing out of bed and grabbing her robe, pulling it on. She quickly made her way to the door, pulling it open to find Glinda on the other side, still in her pajamas. "Glinda, what-"

"I couldn't sleep." She stepped back, allowing the blonde entrance, before quickly shutting the door and gathering up the scattered clothing. The blonde blushed. "I'm sorry, Fabala, I didn't know I was interrupting-"

"Yero's gone." She replied, quickly pulling on a pair of pajamas. "I think he got up early and went for a walk."

"Oh. Does he do that often?"

She turned back to the blonde. "He has a habit to, yes. What did you want to talk about?"

Glinda shrugged. "Nothing in particular. I just... haven't been able to sleep."

She took a seat on the bed as Glinda perched on the chaise. The girls sat in silence for several minutes before Glinda asked,

"What did you do last night? I went out looking for you both, but I couldn't find you."

The girl shrugged. "We just... went for a walk, stopped by a pub and enjoyed the music, that's all, like any normal couple."

 _But you're not a normal couple,_ Glinda thought, her conversation with Partra coming back. _There's nothing normal about either of you. You're royalty._

* * *

Partra watched the younger man, saw how, despite the ten years that had passed, he was still haunted by the slaughter, still reliving it. _You should be grateful he was there- he got Elphaba out. He saved her life._

"I'll never forget their screams, as long as I live." He whispered, meeting Partra's gaze.

 _He watched her crawl towards the back of the basement, saw her grasp for the wall as she went; that beautiful young princess that he was in love with, coated in the blood of her sisters. Sophelia lay feet away from her younger siblings, her head gone; the oldest princess, upon hearing the proclamation, had bowed her head in prayer; a bullet had entered her skull moments later, splashing her brain against the floor and back wall, killing her instantly._

 _Frexpar and Melena had died almost instantly, as had the servants; it was the younger children who had survived the first rain of bullets. The younger children who were now being shot or bayoneted, assaulted and tortured. Shell had fallen from the chair, and attempted to crawl away, only to be shot in the back multiple times and then slaughtered with a knife like a pig._

 _Nessa lay with on her back, with one of the men on top of her, attempting to have his way with her; though only twelve, the youngest Thropp girl was feisty, often causing trouble, but when it came to preserving her life, she would do all she could. And she was trying, she really was, but the guard was bigger than her, stronger. And despite her pleas and screams, she was no match for the man._

 _He followed her, his intended target, being careful as he stepped over Oziandra's body. The sixteen-year-old had lain on top of her sisters, doing her best to take the blows and bullets meant for them. Even as the bullets bounced off her like they did her sisters, she hadn't moved, and had whispered Fliaanian prayers to both younger girls, giving them as much comfort as she could amidst the chaos. She'd shoved the girls away as a guard made his way towards her, making it clear that if any of them had a chance of survival, it was Elphaba, for though she was only fourteen, she was smart and stubborn, and in possession of a character that would help her survive. And as her sister crawled towards the locked back door, Oziandra stumbled to her feet and turned to the guard making his way towards her._

 _She straightened to her full height and lifted her chin; as regal as a princess could get in the face of death. In a matter of minutes, however, she'd been cut down, bullets fired at close range cutting through her shoulder and the upper part of her chest, where the corset didn't touch. Her throat was then slashed and her skull beat in. In a matter of moments, the second oldest of Melena and Frexpar's children, the most regal and perhaps the most protective of the four girls, had her life snuffed out; she lay in a pool of blood, gurgling coming from her throat as she attempted to breathe, despite the deep gash in her neck. Her gaze looked heavenward, and after several minutes, she went still, blood seeping from her nose and the corners of her mouth as the life left her._

"My darling Oziandra... always looking out for her sisters, even in death." Partra whispered, wiping the tears off her cheeks upon hearing how the older girl had tried to protect her sisters. Fiyero swallowed thickly.

 _He tried desperately to block out Nessa's screams; they got more frantic as the guard continued his attack, and then died all together. He didn't look back to see what had happened; he kept his gaze trained on her. His breath caught in his throat as she turned, sinking to the floor, sobs escaping her throat. Their eyes locked, and in that fleeing, chaotic moment in the basement of the governor's mansion, she recognized him. She recognized the young prince who had kissed her that day at the beach, the boy her parents were insisting she marry one day._

 _The boy she was growing to love had turned on the very family he was to one day be a part of. Turned on her brother and her sisters... and her._

 _And become a monster._


	48. Chapter 48

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

"Are you aware, Master Tigelaar, that it is my granddaughter's right to take the throne of Fliaan? She is the last survivor of the dynasty- the only survivor- and therefore, her destiny to rule?"

He swallowed, hearing the sadness in Partra's voice. Clearly, she hated telling him such news, but was doing so for his own sake. He needed to know. "I know." He didn't meet her gaze, but his whisper spoke volumes, tinted with tears.

"By right of her marriage to you, she is the Vinkun Crown Princess-"

"I don't want the crown, Your Majesty. Forgive my impertinence, but I have no desire to sit on the Vinkun throne, nor run the country. That _honor_ can go to my younger brother. I have never wanted it." He stood, going to the window.

"But you still long to be part of your family. Glinda filled me in in regards to your circumstances, and you've found yourself in quite a predicament, haven't you?" She asked, standing and going to him. "You've found the heir to the Fliaanian throne- the same girl you saved from the massacre of her family ten years before- and married her to ensure your place in your family, though you want nothing to do with the crown. You preyed on my granddaughter's missing memory- of which you _unknowingly_ caused to save her- so you could shape her into the girl she already was from birth, so you could collect the reward and flee, am I correct?"

He stayed silent, and Partra nodded, knowing she'd hit the nail on the head. She stepped closer to the young man, laying a hand on his arm, but he pulled away. "I don't want the money, Your Majesty."

She stepped closer, studying him intently. "You still intend to flee, leaving the crown to your brother, and the reward would make it easier-"

Fiyero sighed, meeting her gaze. "I _don't_ want to money. There is nothing you could give me that I would accept. There is nothing I want that would make me change my mind and accept my place on the Vinkun throne, and nothing I would take that would make disappearing easier. I would rather return to Nest Hardings and spend the rest of my life working as a con artist than ever return to the world I was born into. Taking even an eighth of the reward would just remind me of all I've tried so hard to escape."

"And Elphaba-"

"Elphaba belongs in this world. She was always much more suited to this world than I was, Your Majesty. She and her sisters belong to this world, they always have. I never have and never will. I never wanted to."

Partra stepped back, folding her hands in front of her. "Let me understand this, Master Tigelaar. You restore my only surviving granddaughter to her rightful place, and yet, when offered the reward, you refuse it, saying you would prefer to return to Munchkinland and live a hardscrabble life there than accept the reward and start new somewhere else. A change of mind, I take it? Or a change of heart?"

Fiyero froze, and the dowager realized that she was right. "If you'll excuse me, I've taken up enough of your time, Your Majesty." He bowed, and quickly turned, hurrying to the door, but her words stopped him.

"You're in love with her, aren't you? More in love with her now than you were the day before, and more in love now than when you first met as children. You've fallen deeply in love with my granddaughter-"

"I can't be in love with her. We're from two different worlds; worlds that don't belong together-"

"Despite what you believe, you are from the same world, and you share the same soul, don't you?" His breath caught, his mother's words coming back to him.

 _Two halves of the same soul; each other's mate._

He turned back to her. "You are each half of the same soul, and therefore, you belong together. Your souls are entwined and cannot be without the other for very long. You married her not remembering that, but since your wedding, I am sure the desire to be with her always had gotten stronger, has it not?" He swallowed, meeting her gaze. "You cannot go a day without her touch or her kiss; if something happens to her, you're distraught. You cannot bear to part from her, yet that is exactly what you plan to do, isn't it? Walk away without any thought to you or her. You plan on leaving her so she can be happy, in her rightful place, while you sacrifice both her happiness and yours."

Fiyero shook his head. "You're wrong, Your Majesty."

"How so?"

"I have no soulmate." And then, with one last bow, he turned and left.

* * *

When he returned to the hotel room, he found her gone; a note rested on the nightstand, telling him that she and Glinda had gone down to the one of the small restaurants in the hotel for an early breakfast and to catch up. It didn't surprise him when he checked his pocket watch that it was close to six in the morning by then. He found the pendant once more attached to the chain; at some point, she must have returned it, knowing what it meant to him.

He sighed, taking a seat on the bed, Partra's words ringing in his head, knowing she was right. Tears began to prick his eyes, as the realization that what he'd told her was wrong. He had a soulmate. He'd had a soulmate from the time he was a child. A beautiful, raven-haired soulmate with dark brown eyes and four small, emerald diamond tattoos. _No, you can't. You can't keep doing this. You already decided; it's time you got this over with, whether you accepted the dowager's reward or not. This is the only way you'll ever have the life_ you _want._

He was silent as he quickly packed his things, and then, with one last look back, he sighed. "I love you, Elphaba." Then, with one soft blow of a kiss towards her side of the bed, he pulled up the collar of his coat, grabbed his suitcases, shut the door and left. Once he left the hotel, he melted into the crowds beginning to appear in the busy streets of the City.


	49. Chapter 49

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

She laughed, opening the door to their hotel room with a giggle, excited to tell her husband how breakfast had gone, and then how they'd spent the morning walking the streets, watching the sunrise come up and taking in the symphony of early morning as the vendors appeared and the shops opened.

"Oh, Yero, you'll- Yero?" She turned to Glinda, who shrugged, shutting the door behind her as she followed her cousin inside. "Yero?"

"Maybe he's out?" Glinda offered, as Elphaba went to the boudoir and pulled it open, only revealing her things.

"His things are gone. His clothing, his suitcases-" The blonde hurried to her, taking her hands.

"Maybe he just... just got a separate hotel room for a couple days? Maybe he just needs the space."

Elphaba shook her head. "No, Glinda, he would have told me- and he wouldn't have done that anyway, we're married." Gently, the blonde led her cousin to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching up to brush a tear off her cheek. "He... he just... packed his things and left... why? Why would he do that? He's my husband. I don't understand."

The blonde bit her lip, before sighing. It was now or never.

"Fabala, there's... there's something you need to know." Her cousin met her gaze, and Glinda felt her nerve slipping. She straightened her shoulders. No, she _needed_ to know, there was no backing down.

"What is it, Glinda?"

"It's... it's about... about you and... and Fliaan."

* * *

Partra looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps. A maid shrieked, and soon the door to her private study burst open. For a very brief moment, she was watching Frexpar, before the vision of her son faded away, replaced with that of his daughter. The dark blue skirt and white blouse she wore fit her very well, and the matching jacket hung open on her small frame. Her long black hair was down around her shoulders, the front held back with a white ribbon. The heels of her boots clicked on on the hardwood floors; it was evident that she had something important on her mind. Behind her, Glinda hurried to keep up, lower lip between her teeth. "What brings you over this morning, Elphaba, my darling?"

 _"How could you not tell me?"_

Partra raised an eyebrow. "Tell you what, exactly?"

 _"You know exactly what, Grandmama!"_

The older woman sighed, realizing that the young princess had found out about the conundrum in regards to the throne. After a moment, she set her pen down and stood, folding her hands in front of her. "And?"

 _"And? What do you mean, 'and'? How could you not tell me? How could no one tell me that I have to take the throne? Glinda had to tell me!"_ The blonde squeaked behind the young princess, quickly covering her mouth and taking a seat in one of the armchairs, preferring to sit this one out.

"Elphaba, Fliaan needs a ruler. As the surviving member of the immediate family, the throne falls to you. It's natural, should something happen to the rest of the family, that any surviving immediate member take the throne in order to continue the line."

"And my husband? What about Fiyero?"

Partra sighed, knowing that they'd reached the crux of the entire issue. "It does not matter, you would be the Vinkun Crown Princess by marriage, but by right of survival, you are the Empress of Fliaan-"

 _"I don't care, Grandmama_! _I want to know why I came back to the hotel today to find my husband having packed his things and left! He left! He packed up and left me, without a note or a reason why! And then Glinda tells me that it's because I'm supposed to rule-"_ She bit her lip, attempting to keep from crying. _"I want to know why my husband fled, and how I can get him back. I don't care about the throne, I don't care about why it goes to me, I don't care right now. I just want my husband back... I just want my husband... I want Yero back..."_ She broke down, her knees giving out; she wrapped her arms around Partra's legs, burying her face in her grandmother's skirt.

Partra reached down, running her fingers through the long black strands, realizing that her conversation with him that morning had most likely been the catalyst that sent him fleeing. She glanced over at Glinda, who sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, a look of guilt on her face, for it was evident that she had told Elphaba of the whole sordid affair. She had never meant to force him away, only to warn him of what would happen, now that Elphaba had been found. After a moment, she helped the younger woman to her feet; they settled on the sofa and Partra gently wiped the girl's tears away.

"Elphaba, you need to understand-"

 _"I don't want to understand, Grandmama! I want my husband."_

Partra reached up, taking her face in her hands. "He doesn't want the throne, my darling. He never wanted it. Despite being born into this world, this world is not his. He abhors this world and all it stands for, and all he wants is to be left alone in peace. And he understands that you belong in this world- the very world he's so desperate to get away from- and that your rightful place is here."

Elphaba shook her head, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. "No. _No._ My rightful place is with him. _It's with him_."

"Oh Elphaba..." Partra sighed, swallowing the lump in her throat. "He didn't take the reward. He wanted no part of it. He said he would rather return to Munchkinland and work running cons for the rest of his life than take even a fraction of the reward."

The younger woman choked on a sob. "No. No. He's wrong. About all of this. He's mine, he belongs to me. Our souls dictate it, like his mother said."

Partra furrowed a brow. "Elphaba," The girl looked up at her. "he informed me before he left this morning that he had no soulmate."

The princess burst into tears, choking on another sob. "It's not true! He's lying! I know he's lying!" She gently shoved her grandmother's hands away and stood, rushing for the door. "His soul is the other half of mine!"

"Elphaba!" The girl stopped, turning back to the grandmother. "He doesn't want this world. And as much as it killed him to walk away, he couldn't remove you from your rightful place."

 _"Did he ever consider that maybe I didn't want this world either? That maybe I don't belong here anymore because I belong with him?"_ And without another word, she left; the door to the apartment slammed, and she was gone.


	50. Chapter 50

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

Her arms wrapped around the pillar on the bridge; her feet had once more led her back to the bridge she'd thrown herself off a couple nights prior- or was it the night before? She couldn't remember; everything was foggy. The only thing she could remember at the moment was the undeniable pain she was feeling; as though her heart were shattering.

 _How dare he... how dare he abandon me like this! I'm his wife! I'm-_

She sank to the ground, resting her cheek against the cold stone.

 _The rightful heir to the throne of Fliaan. This is your destiny, you have no choice._

She shook her head. "No. I have a choice. Yero-"

 _Made his choice long ago. He chose to walk away; to turn his back on everything, but you never did. Because you know your place. Even when you resisted the betrothal, you never forgot where you belong._

She snapped her eyes shut, sniffling.

"He's my husband- I love him."

 _And you would let love destroy the return of a dynasty? You would really put love over duty?_

"I-" She stopped. A moment passed as she slowly climbed to her feet, moving to the ledge. The water sparkled like glass in the sunlight, and after a moment, she backed away, before turning and fleeing. She had no memory of how she got back to the hotel or into her room. Once back, she let the door shut behind her and then moved to climb onto the bed.

An hour later, a soft knock came. _"Go away!"_ The door opened and someone slipped inside; clearly the door hadn't shut when she closed it.

"Fabala?" She looked up to see Glinda beside the bed, and then buried her face in the pillow, bursting into new sobs. "Oh, Fabala." Slowly, Glinda sat beside her, reaching out to stroke her hair, but the other girl batted her hand away.

 _"Don't touch me!"_

The blonde pulled back; she stayed silent for several minutes, before getting up and kneeling beside the bed. She locked eyes with her cousin, watching the tears slide down her cheeks. "Fabala-"

" _How,_ Glinda? _How could everyone else know but me?_ " The blonde furrowed a brow, thinking, before realizing that she was talking about inheriting the throne. _"And why did no one think to tell me sooner?"_

"I... I guess we were... protecting you."

" _Protecting me?_ Protecting me from _what_?" She demanded, sniffling. Glinda shrugged, shaking her head.

"I... I don't know." Elphaba pulled away, shifting so that her back was facing the blonde, and after a moment, Glinda stood, going around to the other side of the bed and climbing up to lie beside her. She met the girl's dark eyes, an sighed. "Fabala, _please_ , just... just take a breath and think for a moment. You're the _lost Kauri_ ; you're who everyone has been looking for. And _Fiyero_ \- the Crown Prince of the Vinkus- was the one to find you. It's your right to take the throne, because you're the only one left. And Fiyero... Fiyero made his choice, when he left this morning. He made his choice."

She choked on a sob, sniffling. "He made a choice we were supposed to make _together._ "

"I know, Fabala. I know." Slowly, Glinda gathered the other girl to her, wrapping her arms around the woman before kissing her head.

* * *

She found herself alone in the bed that night. It still smelled faintly of sex and him from their activities a couple days before, and she buried her face in his pillow. It wasn't fair. Her husband was gone, having left her to her fate, when he knew very well that it was _their_ fate to consider, not just _his_. He'd walked away, deciding that they weren't worth it, that any future they had together wouldn't last as long as she was the heir to the Fliaanian throne.

But... but she would always be the surviving heir to the Fliaanian throne, _regardless_ of whether she took the throne or not. Just as he would always be the Vinkun Crown Prince, regardless of whether he took the throne or passed it on to his brother. Didn't he even consider that? That they would both always be royal, no matter where they went or what they did- they would both always have royal blood flowing in their veins, and any children that came from their marriage would be the same?

 _Just because I'm the only surviving heir to the Fliaanian throne, doesn't mean I necessarily want the throne. The only thing I want is to be with him._

She took a deep breath, shifting onto her other side and turning away from his pillow.

 _"Papa? Fabala won't really marry the Vinkun prince, will she?"_

 _The dinner table fell silent as everyone turned to Shell, who sat between Elphaba and Nessa._

 _"If our families still agree to the conditions of the match, then yes, Shell, someday she will." Frexpar replied, taking a sip from his glass. He shared a look with Melena across the table, one the children couldn't figure out._

 _"But I don't want to marry the prince, Papa." Elphaba replied, setting her knife and fork down. "I do not want to be Vinkun."_

 _"I don't see why you are so upset. You at least have a possible betrothal that could turn real." Oziandra replied, taking a bite of her meal. "Ow!"_

 _"Raina!" Sophelia kicked her sister firmly under the table, and the younger girl turned to glare at her older sister. "It is not Fabala's fault that you turned down your last suitor."_

 _"What choice did I have, Elia? Whoever would want to be a Gillikin countess clearly wishes to live below their station."_

 _"Glinda is a Gillikin countess." Nessa spoke up, referring to their cousin. The eight-year-old turned to her mother. "Isn't she, Mama?"_

 _"That's right, she is, Nessa, dear. And Aunt Illnora is quite a lovely woman, is she not?" She glanced pointedly at Oziandra, who had the foresight to look ashamed for her comments._

 _"Yes, Mama." The twelve-year-old whispered, slumping in her seat._

 _"Sit up, Oziandra. Young women do not slouch." They returned to dinner in silence for several minutes, before the ten-year-old spoke up._

 _"Mama?"_

 _Melena swallowed her bite before replying, "Yes, Fabala?"_

 _The child swallowed, "If I do marry the Vinkun prince, will I have to go away? Will we have to have children? I don't want to go away from Fliaan. I don't want to have Vinkun children. I want to marry a Fliaanian soldier. I don't want to marry a prince."_

 _The table fell silent in shock, each unsure of what to say. "Fabala, you're a Kauri. Kauris don't marry soldiers. It would be the same if you wanted to marry the kitchen boy. Kauris don't marry kitchen boys." Sophelia replied, setting her fork down. At fourteen, she looked out for her younger siblings, and though she was closest to Oziandra not only in age but in general, she still loved her younger sisters deeply, and would do all she could to calm their fears when they got frightened or upset. The ten-year-old swallowed thickly, and got up from the table._

 _"Then I don't want to be a Kauri!" And without another word, she fled the table, hurrying to the room she shared with Nessa, tears in her eyes._


	51. Chapter 51

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

"Good morning, Fabala." She looked up as she stepped out into the hallway the next morning, to see Glinda closing the door of her own hotel room. She kept quiet as she pulled on her coat. "Did you sleep well?" The young woman ignored her, and she sighed. "Fabala, you have to know that... that I'm sorry." But the princess strode off down the hall, forcing the blonde to rush to catch up. "Fabala, please! He never would have been happy in our world, he spent his entire life trying to get out! You have to know that he left for your own good, and for his!"

"For _my_ own good?" The princess spun around to face her cousin, her tone biting. "How is my husband leaving for _my own good_ , Glinda? Tell me, how?"

"I... I..." But the blonde snapped her mouth shut, unable to think of anything to say.

 _"You can't, can you? Because it's not true! He left because you and my grandmother got to him! You both convinced him that I would be better off without him! And he believed you! He actually- agh!"_ She let out a groan of agitation, and then turned on her heel, storming down the hall before heading out of the hotel. Without a word, Glinda rushed after her cousin.

"Fabala, _please! Listen to me!"_ The blonde hurried to her, grabbing her arm once they reached the street.

 _"Why should I listen to you?"_ She turned on her cousin, waiting for a reply. Glinda sighed.

"Because we were only trying to protect you."

"Protect me from _what_? _My husband?_ "

"No!" The other woman pulled away and continued down the sidewalk. "From making the wrong choice!"

That stopped Elphaba in her tracks. She slowly turned back to the other girl, taking her time as she walked back to get her thoughts in order. " _What wrong choice?_ " Glinda bit her lip, looking anywhere but her cousin. "Glinda, tell me! What wrong choice!"

"Choosing to walk away from your birthright."

"My _birthright_?" Elphaba stepped closer. "My _birthright_ was _not_ the throne, Glinda, or have you forgotten that in the _last decade_?" The blonde winced. "My birthright was to marry _whomever_ my parents chose for me! It was not the throne- the throne was _Shell's_ birthright, _not mine_!" She waved her hands as she spoke, becoming more frantic as the conversation wore on. " _My birthright_ as you call it, was to be _betrothed to the Vinkun Crown Prince, practically from the moment I was born_! _That_ was my birthright! Mine and my sisters'- to marry whomever was chosen for us! So this 'birthright' you speak of, is nothing more than a way for the throne to be returned to Thropp hands, when the Unnamed God knows what's been going on in Fliaan since the revolution! For all we know it could be a republic now!"

"But Fabala-"

"So _don't_ tell me that the throne is my birthright, Glinda, because it isn't, and you know full well it's not." She then turned on her heel and continued down the street.

"He's not coming back! You know as well as I do that he isn't!" Elphaba stopped, her heart stalling in her chest as her cousin's words. "He left because he knew that his leaving was the right thing to do, that in order for you to truly return to where you belong, he had to walk away. Because by walking away, then you could take your rightful place in your family." Glinda slowly moved closer, being cautious, holding out a hand, though her cousin didn't turn around. "You've wanted to find your family for so long, and now you have them; or, at least, you have what's left of them back, and Fiyero knew that. That's why he left, Fabala. That's a big reason as to why he left. And now you need to make a choice."

* * *

Partra sighed, studying the photographs in the album. Despite ten years passing, the disappearance of her son and his family was still as fresh as ever; though Elphaba's return took away some of the sting, it still didn't stop the longing for what had once been.

"Oh Frexie, my darling... that you could see our beloved Fabala now, all grown up." She gently brushed her fingers over a photograph of her son, tears coming to her eyes. "She has Melena's beauty. I know you both would be very proud of the woman she has grown to be."

Though she did not approve of Frexpar's relationship with Melena Osqa'ami at first, she eventually allowed their courtship and subsequent marriage to take place, realizing how truly in love the pair were. As time went on and their family grew, the unease between mother and daughter-in-law became frostier and frostier, especially considering how Melena put so much of her belief in Yackle. That Yackle could do what many doctors couldn't in regards to healing Shell, and that Melena believed so in the healer...

Her gaze moved to a candid photograph of her grandchildren, playing at the beach. How she wished they all had survived, that they had all lived to grow into adulthood. It was evident early on that the girls would grow to be great beauties like their mother-

The door opened, and Elphaba strode in, Glinda hurrying to catch up, apologizing to the maid as she did so. Partra stood, going to her granddaughter, but Elphaba stepped back. The young woman took a deep breath, meeting her grandmother's eyes. "What do I have to do?"

Partra raised an eyebrow. "In regards to what, darling?"

The young princess took a deep breath. "To... take the throne?"

"I don't understand, Elphaba. You told us yesterday that you did not even want to consider taking the throne. Why the sudden change of mind?"

The younger woman swallowed, glancing back at Glinda. She'd had a lot of time on the walk over to consider her cousin's words; she only hoped she wasn't making the wrong decision. "It... it was... it was more a change of... of heart."


	52. Chapter 52

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

He walked past a newsstand in downtown Nest Hardings; however, the front page of a newspaper caught his eye and he picked it up.

 _KAURI ELPHABA FOUND; RETURNS TO FLIAAN TO TAKE THE THRONE!_

After paying for the newspaper, he headed towards the Corn Exchange. Once inside, he removed his coat and fixed a cup of coffee on the potbelly stove, before taking a seat on the bedroll and turning to the newspaper in his hand. He quickly skimmed the article, his heart twisting as he continued to read of the preparations- for though Fliaan was now a republic, they were not fully opposed to having a 'constitutional monarchy'- _more like a living figurehead_ , Fiyero thought. There would be a constitution, and a Congress, in essence, and Elphaba would be considered the Head of State.

"I wish her all the best." He sighed, setting the newspaper aside and lying back to stare at the ceiling, trying to get his thoughts in order. It had been three weeks since he left the City, leaving Elphaba to her own devices and her family and returned to Nest Hardings. Though he had managed to blend back into the fabric of the small city he'd lived in since he was fourteen, he still couldn't get her out of his head; everywhere he turned, he thought he saw her; he heard her voice on the wind, smelled her scent in the blankets of his bed, felt her touch in the material of his clothes.

 _You walked away from the woman you love; you left her to fend for herself in the City. You abandoned her._

He swallowed thickly. _You did what you had to. You walked away for her, because her place is there, with her family, in Fliaan, and not with you. Despite what happened in the past, her place is on the throne, and your place is here. Even though you were raised believing you would be her betrothed, that was a decade ago, when her family still ruled. You no more belong with her than you do on the throne._

After a moment, he got up, grabbing his pocket watch to check the time. At some point, the small emerald pendant had fallen off the chain, and he hadn't been able to find it. He must have lost it in the hotel room before he left, that was the only logical explanation.

Around one in the afternoon.

Pushing himself to his feet, he set his cup on the stove and then grabbed his coat and left, going out for a walk.

* * *

The return to Fliaan was making her sick to her stomach. More so for the fact that she was essentially going back alone, without her husband by her side. The new congressional parliament had been told of her marriage to the former Vinkun Crown Prince- for Fiyero's twenty-fifth birthday had come and gone, and though he had married, he hadn't returned to his family to provide proof, such as a marriage certificate; instead, he'd vanished, leaving the throne to his younger brother, Trism, who was happy to take the throne.

After several weeks, the train finally pulled into the Imperial Station, and she found herself following Glinda, her aunt and uncle, and her grandmother out onto the platform, where a crowd of reporters waited to bombard her with questions. She backed up against Glinda, taking the blonde's hand.

 _"Kauri! Kauri, over here!"_

 _"How did you survive the revolution, Kauri? Do you know where your parents and siblings are? Did they survive as well?"_

 _"Kauri!"_

Flashbulbs crackled and popped, and she felt her heart begin the speed up, the scent of gunpowder accompanying each crackle. She grew lightheaded, being drawn back to that night in the basement of the governor's mansion, when her family was slaughter for simply being royal, and she was saved by a blow to the head by the boy she loved. She dug her nails into Glinda's palm, and the blonde squeaked.

"Glinda..."

"Fabala, what is it?" The blonde moved closer, concerned.

"... copper... it smells like... like _copper._.."

Suddenly understanding, she turned to her father, who quickly rushed to Elphaba's side and wrapped an arm around her waist, taking her other hand. He pushed through the crowd of reporters as Partra's servants pushed the reporters out of the way. Once they were in the town car, Elphaba sat back, forcing herself to take deep breaths.

"It's okay, Fabala, you're okay." Glinda whispered softly, brushing her fingers through the raven locks. Elphaba shook her head, meeting Glinda's gaze as the others settled in their seats beside them.

"A photograph."

"What?"

Elphaba met her cousin's gaze, tears in her eyes. "They... told us that... that we were going to be posing for a photograph, so that our relatives would... would know that we were okay..." She sniffled. "It was... it was a lie... to distract us... before they started... started firing..."

Glinda gathered the girl to her chest, holding her close. "Shh, it's okay Fabala. You're okay."

* * *

They pulled up in front of a small apartment complex; the apartment would be Elphaba's temporary housing until she could move into the palace. Though, Partra informed her, if she liked the apartment, she could keep it even after moving into the palace. "The palace?" She turned to her grandmother as they stood in front of the apartment building in the heart of the capital of Fliaan. The country had changed so much since Elphaba's parents had ruled over it; a communist party had taken control, even while a republic fought to be born from the ashes of the revolution.

Taking Glinda's hand, Elphaba let Illnora and Manek lead them into the sprawling apartment complex and up to what would be her temporary home. They had arrived at the back of the building, in an unmarked car, so as not to draw attention to Elphaba. No one paid them any mind. Once they entered the apartment, she let go of Glinda's hand and proceeded to wander among the rooms, modest furniture filled the rooms, and Elphaba couldn't help the tiny smile on her face at the sight of the cot in what was supposed to be her room.

 _She quickly made her bed, smoothing the blanket. Frexpar wanted his family to live as simply as possible, despite their royal standing. So the family slept on cots instead of lavish beds; took baths in tin buckets with water that had to be heated on the stove, and ate what the people ate- because, if it was good enough for the Samraat, then it was good enough for the Fliaanian people, in Frexpar's mind._

She reached out, running a hand over the embroidery on the quilt; it was one of her grandmother's.

 _Fiyero would have loved this apartment; it's just big enough for two._

"I never understood how you and your siblings could sleep on such hard cots." Glinda said, watching her. She turned to the blonde.

"That's because as long as you can remember, you slept on fluffy, big beds, Glinda. Papa insisted that we live simply, despite the fact that we were the rulers of Fliaan. Though we were allowed some luxuries- clothing, jewels, whatever we wished, but when it came to the basics, we lived by Papa's word."

"You'll meet with the members of Parliament tomorrow, Fabala." Partra spoke up, regretting breaking into her granddaughter's memories. "For now, get some rest. Glinda will stay with you."

"Everything an empress needs is here, from clothing to food to things to entertain herself." Glinda replied, bouncing on her toes, for she'd helped get the apartment ready. Elphaba met her cousin's eye, giving her a strained smile.

 _Everything except the one thing she wants_ , she thought. _Or, one person, rather._


	53. Chapter 53

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

 _She spun around and around, the blindfold over her eyes, counting out loud. In the distance, she could hear the snapping of tree branches and shuffling of leaves as her sisters rushed off to hide. It was a game they regularly played whenever they were at Mederia Castle; the seaside residence was right on the beach, and it wasn't unusual for the children to go rushing outside in their bathing clothes on warm days._

 _"Eight... nine... ten." She lifted the blindfold off, and looked around, seeing no sign of her sisters, though she could hear their laughter. After a moment, she rushed through the woods in search of them, looking for any sign of a white skirt or green sash. "Elia? Nessa? Raina? Where are you?" She continued to search, moving further and further into the woods, until she was hopelessly lost. As she turned to go back before it got dark, she stumbled over something, landing on her butt._

 _Her gaze moved down, and it took her a few moments to fully grasp what she was seeing, before the scream escaped her throat. Oziandra lay at her feet, body exposed, blood oozing from every orifice, skull bashed in; it was as though she was slaughtered. She crawled back, crying out for Sophelia and Nessarose, only to find herself alone with her sister's body. Once she managed to climb to her feet, she rushed off, further into the woods, only to stop as something slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. She rolled onto her back, finding herself looking towards the sky._

 _A face soon blocked her view, however, and she choked on a cry as she recognized the face. "Yero! Oh thank God! Yero, we have to find my sisters. Elia and Nessa are-"_

 _But she stopped when he raised his gun, letting out a scream as he slammed the butt of it into the side of her head._

Glinda awoke to screams, and after a few moments, realized that they were coming from the bedroom.

 _"Yero! Fiyero! Fiyero!"_

Quickly stumbling to her feet, she rushed to the source, climbing onto the bed and grabbing her cousin's arms as the girl struggled against... something. "Fabala! Fabala, wake up! It's a nightmare! _It's a nightmare! Fabala!_ "

After several minutes, the girl's dark eyes snapped open, and she looked out, not recognizing where she was, until her eyes landed on the blonde. _"Glinda!"_ She threw her arms around the other girl, burying her face in her shoulder. Glinda held her, stunned at the horror in the girl's eyes.

"You're shaking-" She held the girl tighter. "Oh, Fabala, it was only a nightmare-"

 _"They were dead... my sisters... and... and Yero..."_

"Shh. Hush, it was only a nightmare. You're safe now. You're safe."

* * *

"Here you go."

Elphaba accepted the cup of hot water and lemon, as her cousin climbed onto the sofa beside her. "Thank you, Glinda."

The blonde nodded softly, reaching out to pat her knee as the girl took a sip of her drink. "It was just a nightmare, Fabala, that's all. I promise."

She shook her head. "I want Yero, Glinda. I want him back."

"Oh, Fabala, we've been over this-"

 _"I don't care."_ Her voice broke, and she tangled a hand in her hair. _"He should be here, with me."_

Glinda sighed, knowing there was no use arguing with her. "Even if you could find him, there's no way he would come back; he made that very clear- he wants no part of this world."

 _"He doesn't have to be a part of this world, Glinda, he just has to be a part of mine."_

"But as long as you're in this world, Fabala, he will never be a part of yours."

* * *

She met with Parliament the next afternoon; by the time she and Glinda returned to the apartment, she was exhausted, physically and mentally. The few things she'd brought with her on her trip across Oz with Fiyero were in her room; while Glinda fixed tea, she made her way to the bedroom, unpacking her belongings. As she pulled out the green dress that Fiyero had bought her the day after their wedding, something clattered lightly to the floor. She set the dress down, and knelt to look under the cot, eventually finding what she was looking for. Her fingers curled around the object, and she sat back, opening her hand.

Lying within her palm was the emerald pendant with her cipher.

 _I know I put it back on the chain on Yero's pocket watch-_

But at some point, it had obviously come off, landing in her clothing; most likely on the night they made love. She sat back, curling her legs under her, tears coming to her eyes as she realized that the one thing he had taken to remember her as a teenager that night, was now back in her possession.

"No. I don't want it. I don't want it. It's not mine. It belongs to Yero... _it belongs to Yero_..."

"Fabala? Fabala, what's wrong?" She looked up as Glinda knelt in front of her, a look of worry etched on her pretty features. "Fabala, talk to me."

The princess held out the pendant, shaking her head. "I don't want it, Glinda. It's Yero's, not mine."

"Your pendant?"

"It's not mine. It's Yero's... _it's Yero's. It belongs to him... I belong to him..._ " Glinda wrapped her arms around the girl, not missing the last, choked sentence. The blonde sighed. She'd had a bad feeling that Elphaba meeting with Parliament was too soon. Yes, the princess was going to take the throne, but what others didn't understand was that she was also a young woman. A young woman who had spent weeks, months, even, with the former Crown Prince who'd been her husband- only to find him having left her several weeks ago so that she _could_ take the throne of her home country. And after having spent so much time with him, having fallen in love with him all over again, after finding her family and her true identity, this was all too much, too soon. She was emotionally and psychologically drained.

And Glinda feared, if she didn't get some time away from everything going on, she would never recover.


	54. Chapter 54

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

 _He stretched, feeling the familiar weight on his chest. After a moment, he looked down, to find her curled against him. She raised her head, meeting his gaze with a smile._

 _"Good morning, my husband. I hope you slept well."_

 _He returned his hands to her back, gently running them up and down her smooth skin._

 _"I always sleep well when you're in my arms, my wife."_

His eyes snapped open and his lifted his head from the pillow, her words still ringing in his head. He quickly checked the time.

One in the morning.

This was the third time this week he'd dreamt of her, always waking up to the familiar weight of her on his chest, only to find himself alone. It was evident his heart was taking control. And if he had to admit it, there were times in the last several weeks when he'd felt as though his heart was breaking-

 _"Yero, my darling, you need to understand something."_

 _"Understand what, Mama?"_

 _Locasta Tigelaar knelt down, taking her son's face in her hands. She was quite a remarkable young woman, having been born a princess of Ev, only to marry the then-Crown Prince of the Vinkus at fifteen, after her first fiancee died of tuberculosis not long after their engagement was announced. Unbeknownst to either Fiyero or Elphaba, Locasta's younger brother Kaliko, had married Sarima, Partra's older sister, becoming Queen of Ev not long after Locasta and Kaliko's father passed away. "Remember how I told you that you and Elphaba are two halves of the same soul?" The boy nodded. "Well, when those two halves are apart, it becomes unbearable."_

 _"I don't understand, Mama."_

 _"When I say unbearable, I mean that the two halves cannot bear to be apart. You need to be together, either within the same room or as close as possible. Once you've found your soulmate, you cannot imagine a day going by without them. You need to be with them, and the harder you resist, the more painful it gets."_

 _"It's going to hurt?" She chuckled softly and gently tried to calm the horror from his blue eyes._

 _"In some way, it will. You'll find yourself yearning for her, even when you're together, and won't be satisfied until you're in her arms. You'll find that her touch or her smile will calm the storm within you, and that you will do the same for her. She will light up your world, and when she's gone, your world will be all the darker for it."_

 _"But I don't want a soulmate, Mama!"_

 _"Oh, Yero, my darling boy, you need to understand something. We don't get to choose if we have a soulmate or not. And no matter what you do to fight it, you won't ever be whole until you're with her, because she is the other half of your soul, and you are the other half of hers."_

He swallowed, getting out of bed and quickly going to the lavatory to splash water on his face. He began to shake, and struggled to get his breathing under control, but it felt as though his heart was being squeezed and twisted.

 _"It's almost as though you are being tortured, being apart from them. And that is your soul, crying out for its other half, yearning desperately to be reunited with them. And it doesn't matter how hard you resist- you'll need to be with them, no matter the circumstances. The longer you remain apart, the more pain you face."_

 _"But I don't want the Kauri to be my soulmate, Mama."_

He looked up into the mirror, seeing for the briefest of instances, his mother staring back at him.

 _"You have no say, Yero, my darling. Your soul was tied to Elphaba's, long before either of you were born."_

He shook his head. "No. It's not true. All this talk of soulmates and... and other halves and... and yearning, it's not true, it was never true. It was never true." His mother faded away, and he moved from the lavatory, stumbling back to the bed. He collapsed on the blankets, gaze turning to the ceiling. A moment passed before he reached out, grabbing his pocket watch; he fiddled with the end of the chain, picturing the pendant hanging from it.

 _"What happens when a soulmate dies, Mama?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"When they're apart?"_

 _She sighed, taking a seat on the chaise and pulling the ten-year-old onto her lap, for though he was ten, he weighed very little. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder with a sigh. "Well, most times it's just a dull ache, like when your foot has fallen asleep; that can easily be fixed by seeing them or being near them."_

 _"But what if they're far apart from each other? What then? Do they die?"_

 _The child sounded horrified, and she smiled softly at her son. Locasta gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. "No, they don't die, but it's exceedingly painful for them. Almost as though they are suffering a heart attack."_

Fiyero struggled to take a deep breath, his mother's words ringing loud in his head. He swallowed thickly, tightening his hold on the chain, tears swimming in his eyes as he imagined the pendant resting in his hand. _God, mother, you were right. It is like suffering a heart attack._ He bit his lip, holding the pocket watch and chain to his chest as he curled onto his side.

 _"And the other person? Do they feel the same?"_

 _"You can never be sure, Yero, darling, but they most likely feel something akin to the what the other is feeling."_

He choked on a sob, hoping against hope that she wasn't feeling the same, but knowing, in the very back of his mind, that she most likely was.


	55. Chapter 55

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

She lay on the cot in her bedroom of the apartment, unable or unwilling to move. Every part of her ached, as though she had come down with the chills or a fever, and couldn't find the strength.

"Fabala, are you ready-" Glinda stopped in the doorway, seeing her cousin still in bed. "You're supposed to be up and ready. They will be here soon to make sure your dress fits properly before we head to the palace. It's your coronation today, remember?"

But she didn't say a word, didn't move to get up. Instead, she burrowed further under the covers, and Glinda heard the soft sound of sniffling.

"Oh, Fabala." After a moment, the blonde entered the room, perching on the end of the cot. "You need to get up, darling. Your coronation is today. You become empress, aren't you excited?"

The princess glanced over her shoulder at the girl, before returning her head to the pillow. She clutched the pendant tight in her hand, and her eyes were red and puffy. She'd woken that morning with Fiyero's scent in her nose, his touch on her skin, and his voice in her head, only to find herself alone. _Just go away, Glinda, please. Coronation or no, leave me be today, I beg of you._

"Fabala, sweetie, are you okay? Darling, talk to me. Please." But her cousin said nothing. It wasn't until Partra entered that the blonde reacted. "Something's wrong with Fabala, she won't move, and the coronation ceremony is today. Should I fetch the doctor?"

Partra joined the young woman, reaching out the gently brush a hand through her granddaughter's hair. It took only a few moments before she realized what was wrong. "No, the doctor isn't needed. What she needs is a cold bath."

"What's going on, Your Majesty?" Glinda asked, as Partra got up. The dowager turned back to the girl after summoning a maid. "Why is she acting like this?"

The older woman swallowed. She knew very well what it was; she'd experienced it herself when her husband died. "It's called 'soul sick'."

"'Soul sick? I've never-"

"It's when two soulmates are separated; because they are the other half of each other's souls, they cannot bear to be apart once found. They must be together, otherwise the pain is... unbearable. They are no longer together, and therefore, their souls are incomplete. Many an empire has fallen due to soulmates, but many more have been built because of them."

Glinda stood, turning back to her cousin. "So... because Fiyero's soul is her soul's mate-"

"When he left, she began to feel the pain of being apart. Now that they are officially separated by country and destiny, the pain is unbearable, and as of now, there is nothing neither can do. They either work through the pain or reunite to end it-"

"And given how stubborn both are, reuniting might not be possible." Glinda finished, and Partra nodded.

"The only pain in regards to a soulmate worse than separation, death. I pray that neither Fiyero nor Fabala ever has to experience that pain, because since they've found each other, I don't know that either would recover if the other died. Leave her be for a few moments." After a moment, Glinda followed the older woman, casting a worried glance back at her cousin as she closed the door behind her.

Once alone, she choked on a sob, burying her face in the pillow.

 _"Mama says we're soulmates."_

 _"What are soulmates?"_

 _"I guess we share souls."_

 _They sat down on the steps of the Thropp's summer palace, watching her siblings and his younger brother run around in the waves. She glanced at him. "Why?"_

 _He shrugged. "I don't know. Mama might have an answer."_

 _He stood, holding out a hand and helping her up. They rushed down the steps, unaware that they were still holding hands. "Mama! Mama!" Locasta looked up as her son and the middle Kauri rushed over to them, hands linked. She smiled softly, sharing a look with Melena, before pretending to have not noticed._

 _"What is it, Yero my darling?" The boy turned to his companion, biting his lip._

 _"Can you explain soulmates again?"_

* * *

Glinda and Partra looked up as the bedroom door opened and Elphaba stepped out. She met Partra's gaze, taking a deep breath before turning to the maid. Without a word, she turned and strode back into her room, the maids following, one of them carrying her coronation dress. She stood silently as they helped her undress and then into her undergarments before moving onto her coronation gown. It took all she had to keep from dressing herself, since she'd spent so many years without servants or help.

"It must be quite exciting, Kauri, becoming Empress." One of the maids said, trying to cheer her up. "Isn't it?"

Elphaba glanced at her. "I guess it is." She replied, deadpan. "If you actually wish to be."

The maids shared a glance. "Is everything all right, Your Majesty?"

The young princess took a deep breath. "No, everything's fine."

Once finished, the maids opened the door and allowed her to join her grandmother and cousin. Glinda covered her mouth, gasping in shock, and Partra felt tears come to her eyes.

The young woman that stood before her reminded her so much of Melena, it was as though she was looking at a living portrait of her deceased daughter-in-law. The dress was of beautiful, floral patterned silver brocade with an emerald green underskirt. Similar to the court dresses she wore as a child, they were off the shoulder, the sleeves open, and the train was roughly four feet in length, but unlike the court dresses she and her sisters had grown up wearing, there was no sash going from her shoulder across her chest to her hip. Her hair was pulled back in beautiful black curls, and she wore few jewels- around her neck, was the emerald cipher Fiyero had taken the day he'd left her in the Munchkinland field; she had on a pair of silver satin heels, and her makeup was subtle.

Slowly, she met her grandmother's gaze, tears in her eyes. _I... I don't believe I want to do this... please, don't make me._

"Oh, Fabala, you look... beautiful." Glinda breathed, and Partra nodded, unable to say anything. After a moment, Partra held out a hand to her granddaughter.

"Well, shall we?"

She merely nodded, her heart breaking.


	56. Chapter 56

**Rifiuto: N** **on Miri** **ena**

 **Written: 2005 Found: 2017- Licia**

He stumbled to his feet, forcing himself to go out despite the pain in his heart. By the time he had made it to the newsstand and gotten a paper, the pain was worsening. He paid the man for the paper and after running a couple more quick errands, returned to his apartment. He set the newspaper on the makeshift table and quickly unloaded the few groceries he'd gotten, his gaze snapping back to the newspaper headline.

 _CORONATION OF FLIAANIAN KAURI TO TAKE PLACE TODAY!_

His heart dropped, and he felt sick to his stomach as he took a seat on the bed, struggling to catch his breath. He couldn't believe it; there was no way this was real. And yet, he was staring at it, in fresh black and white newsprint.

 _You really have lost her now._

Tears pricked his eyes, and he struggled to keep from completely losing it.

 _She's in her rightful place, back in Fliaan, where she's always belonged, in a world you never belonged to. You just need to accept it._

A moment passed, before he curled up on the bed, burying his face in the pillow, telling himself that he'd done the right thing, walking away. But deep down in his heart, he knew that he'd made the wrong decision; she was his, just as he was hers. They belonged together- strictly to each other. The pain in his heart was telling him so.

Soulmates, as his mother had told him all those years ago.

Elphaba held half of his soul, and he held half of hers. And this separation- of his own doing- was killing them both.

* * *

She stood staring out the window, lost in thought. The pendant hung around her neck, a reminder of that night in the basement and of the boy who had saved her the only way he knew how- by striking her on the head and carrying her across the border into Munchkinland, unknowingly wiping her memory in the process. It had been his one tie to her for the last ten years, until they'd met in that cafe, and quickly devised a plan to help her find her family again, a plan of which involved a sham marriage that soon turned real.

 _Sham._

Nothing about their marriage had been a sham.

Well, maybe at the beginning, but as they both discovered, it had quickly turned real. Very real.

The love they felt for each other was strong, all-consuming, if she were honest with herself, and almost frightening at times. As was the pain they caused each other.

She rested her head against the coolness of the glass, reaching up to finger the pendant Fiyero had kept for the last ten years.

This didn't feel right. The pendant belonged to Yero, not her. Though it had originally been hers, it had become his after the massacre, and it would remain his, no matter if it ended up with her or back with him. It belonged to him.

Just like your heart does.

A moment passed, before she sniffled, tears gathering in her eyes. A pain filled her heart, twisting and squeezing, and she struggled to catch her breath. She reached up, resting a hand against her chest, struggling to keep from crying out, it hurt so badly.

"Fabala, are-" Glinda stopped, seeing her cousin against the window. "Are you ready? The priest would like to start the ceremony." She turned to go, before turning back, seeing her cousin grab onto the window ledge with one hand and double over, her other hand pressed against her heart. "Fabala, are you okay? You don't look well."

 _Of course I'm not well, Glinda! It feels as though my heart is being torn in two, as though my very soul is being ripped to shreds from within, and I can't do anything to stop it! I'm better off dying that feeling this sort of pain._

"Fabala!" Glinda rushed to her, but Elphaba shook her head.

 _"Don't. Touch. Me. Please."_ She ground out, digging her nails into the stone of the ledge.

"Then what can I do? What can I get you?"

 _My husband. Get me my husband. I don't care if it takes you the next year, you bring him back to me so I can end this pain because I can't take it anymore. I need him by my side. I need him in my arms, in my body, wrapped tight around me. Only him. I don't need this crown or this stupid coronation ceremony or this stupid title, I need him-_

But she shook her head, trying her hardest not to let the pain show.

"Elphaba, darling are you-" Partra stopped, seeing the pain in her granddaughter's eyes, how she clutched at her chest, dug her nails into the stone of the windowsill. "Oh Elphaba."

"What? What's going on? What's wrong?" Glinda glanced between grandmother and granddaughter, completely confused. "Will someone please-"

"Your soul is dying." Elphaba looked up at her grandmother, tears in her eyes. Partra moved closer. "You've been separated for too long; your soul can't take it anymore, can it?" The young woman choked on a sob.

"Make it stop, Grandmama, please."

Partra moved towards her granddaughter. "I can't. I wish I could, darling, but I can't. Only being with him again will stop the pain." She turned back as the door opened. "Will you be able to make it through the ceremony?"

A moment passed before the girl nodded, despite wanting to tell her no.

* * *

The ceremony was long, tedious. She never understood how she and her siblings could last through such long and boring ceremonies without finding some form of entertainment. Perhaps it was because Mama kept a close eye on all of them. Yes, that had to be it.

"And do you, Elphaba Frexparia Thropp, promise to..."

She looked up, not having heard a word the priest had said. After a moment, she nodded.

 _Please, just let it be over... just let it be over so I can return to my room and hide..._

Another twisting pain grabbed at her heart, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. She couldn't show weakness, not now.

A soft whimper escaped her throat as the priest rested the Great Imperial Crown upon her head; the diamond and emerald crown was split down the center, exposing a plush, emerald satin head cover. Covered in over five thousand diamonds and three thousand emeralds, it weighed close to ten pounds; she didn't understand how her father could handle wearing such a heavy crown, even for a few hours. The silver and spotted fur coronation robes she wore dwarfed the young girl; she had seen photographs of her mother in these same robes, and had always wondered why Melena looked so sad. _Part of it had to be because everything was so heavy, and Mama was so very, very small._

* * *

The doors to the Imperial throne room in the Winter Palace opened, as the Chancellor announced her entrance. Despite the pain in her chest, as her heart continued to twist, she forced herself to keep walking, passing the Parliament members and those of the court who had come to witness her coronation. As she made her way to the throne, she saw Glinda, her aunt and uncle, and Partra near the front.

"By the Unnamed God's will, Elphaba II, _Samrãjñī and_ Sovereign of All Fliaan, Estivar's, Maniqez's, Valsimar's, Girleztan's, Queen of the Outer Edges of Ev, Queen of Senyimar, Imperial Ruler of Bvenar, Grand _Kauri_ of Arzeni, Maniq, the Grand Yix, and others..."

As she got closer and closer to her grandmother and cousin, the orb and scepter became heavier in her grasp; she wanted nothing more than to drop everything and run, flee as far and as fast as she could, until she found herself back in Yero's arms.

"... _Kauri_ of Minz, Jarnez, Ulniz and others..."

She met Partra's gaze, before the dowager ducked into a curtsy, Glinda following. _Oh, Yero, I want nothing more than to be with you right now._

"... Hereditary Ruler and Owner."

As she stepped onto the raised diaz, and turned to face the court, she couldn't help the tears welling in her eyes.


End file.
